Musicales
by mmc9493
Summary: Las Regionales se acercan y el Sr. Schue está preocupado porque sus chicos no saben nada de musicales, por ello les obligará a actuar y cantar al mismo tiempo, logrando sacar a flote sentimientos que no deberían de existir.
1. Lunes I

**N/A: Primer Fanfiction que escribo. Vi el capítulo "_The Sue Sylvester Shuffle_" y se me ocurrió probar a escribir mi propia semana Glee, centrándome en Puckleberry ;). En mi mente Puck está con Lauren; Kurt jamás se fue del Mckinley; y Rachel no es muy bien tratada.  
><strong>

**Evidentemente ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no ya habría hecho algo con la dignidad de Rachel (¬¬).**

* * *

><p>- ¡Musicales! – Exclamó Mr. Schue, remarcando la palabra que acababa de escribir en la pizarra y volviéndose sonriente hacia sus alumnos.<p>

Mientras Rachel y Kurt saltaban (literalmente) de sus asientos y comenzaban a cuchichear entre sí buscando un dúo que les hiciese brillar, el resto del Club Glee se miraban algo molestos, sabiendo que no sería su mejor semana.

- Esta semana tendréis que buscar canciones de musicales, no me importa si han estado en Broadway, en la gran pantalla o solo aparecieron como serie de televisión. Quiero que me impresionéis pues, no solo vais a tener que cantar, también vais a tener que actuar, y no me valen escusas, todos haréis ambas cosas. – Al terminar de hablar el profesor vio las caras de desconcierto de sus chicos. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que no sabemos nada de musicales. – Dijo Mike, aterrado por el hecho de tener que cantar.

- Asia 2 tiene razón, Sr. Schue, a excepción de Kurt y el tucán que salta junto a él, los demás no conocemos tan bien los musicales como para hacer nada con ellos. – Dijo Santana, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desprecio a una Rachel momentáneamente estática ante semejante insulto.

- Por eso os he puesto esta tarea. Las Regionales están cada vez más cerca y es muy triste que no tengáis ni idea de musicales. Los Warblers pegaron fuerte en las Locales y nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a Aural Intensity. No podemos perder, así que tenemos que ir lo mejor preparados que sea posible. – Respondió Will con verdadera preocupación, llevaba unos días pensando en ello y sus chicos, por mucho que los quisiera, no sabían nada de buena música, normal que no apreciasen Journey como deberían. Por eso decidió comenzar por la base más espectacular, los musicales.

- ¿Y lo de la actuación? – Preguntó Artie.

- Bueno, es un factor muy importante a la hora de convencer al jurado, tenéis que ser creíbles, sentir la música para que el público también la sienta. – Dijo Will con pasión, viendo como Mercedes rodaba los ojos y Brittany levantaba la mano. - ¿Sí Brittany?

- Sr. Schue… yo dejé de sentir cosas cuando la mamá cañón me atacó por no darle trabajo a su marido. – Dijo la rubia con aprensión recibiendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de todos.

- Eh… bueno… ¿solo cuento con Rachel y Kurt como expertos en musicales? – Preguntó Will, tratando de olvidar lo que Brittany acababa de decir y grabando en su mente que debería hablar urgentemente con Sue acerca de los golpes que Britt había recibido durante los números de riesgo de las animadoras.

- En realidad… yo sé algo… - Dijo con timidez Tina.

- Perfecto. – Añadió el profesor sintiendo como la bombilla de su creatividad se encendía. – Solo me queda deciros la única norma para los números, que no es otra que la siguiente: ¡no hay norma!

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo! – Preguntaron todos algo aturdidos. Lo habitual era que el Sr. Schue les diera las instrucciones de cómo hacer los grupos de actuación y que canciones elegir, nunca les dejaba tanta libertad… algo estaba mal.

- Sí, podéis elegir las canciones que queráis de los musicales que queráis y… ¡podéis hacerlas con quien queráis! Me da igual si hacéis solos, dúos, tríos o lo que os parezca, ¡os dejo elegir! – Will vio cómo se miraban unos a otros, en busca de compañeros para sus números y sonrió satisfecho. Con suerte, aquella tarea les haría introducirse en el mundo de los musicales y probar la actuación, aunque… había tres personas que le tenían preocupado. – Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana, así me contaréis que habéis escogido.

Todos se pusieron en pie, comentando entre sí y abandonando la sala.

- Rachel, Kurt y Tina, ¿podéis quedaros un momento? – Preguntó Will, haciendo que Tina se alejase de Mike y Rachel y Kurt aparecieran revoloteando de felicidad junto a él, sin embargo, tanto regocijo les iba a durar poco, pensó Will, imaginando el drama que montarían aquellas dos Divas cuando les explicara lo que tendrían que hacer.

- ¿Y bien, Sr. Schue? ¿Alguna petición en especial para Kurt y para mí? Porque tenemos muchísimas ideas y estamos encantados con la tarea que… - Parloteó Rachel.

- En realidad… - La interrumpió el profesor. – Quería pediros un favor… - Comenzó con suavidad, viendo como sonreían y se cogían de las manos a la espera de la gran solicitud. – Veréis… no todos saben tanto sobre los musicales como vosotros y… bueno, la mayoría sé que tendrán suficiente con Internet pero hay algunos que ni siquiera saben encender el ordenador así que, por esta semana, y por el bien del Club Glee, querría pediros que ayudaseis a algunos de ellos.

- No hay problema Mr. Schue, ajustaré mis horarios de actividades extraescolares y les haré un favor a mis compañeros enseñándoles lo que es el verdadero espectáculo… y seguro que Kurt y Tina me ayudarán... ¡Oh! Ya sé, podríamos dar clases particulares entre los tres para educarlos en…

- ¡Rachel! El caso… es que… me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros ayudase a una persona en concreto, que hicieseis la tarea con ellos… - Aclaró el Sr. Schue, haciendo que Kurt y Rachel se observaran con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso quiere decir que… - Comenzó Kurt.

- Tú y Rachel no podréis hacer la tarea juntos. – Terminó Will, esperando las consecuencias.

- Pero… pero… somos perfectos para esto, no… no puede… ¡no nos puede separar! ¡Es nuestra semana! – Se escandalizó Rachel.

- Siempre aguantamos las canciones superficiales y sin glamour que prepara el Club, ahora nos toca mostrar lo que es el verdadero arte, y Sr. Schue, honestamente, "por el bien de Glee", ¡nosotros tenemos que actuar juntos! Tienen que entender lo que es el talento y… - Dijo Kurt, claramente enfadado, ¡era su semana! La de él y la de Rachel, no les podía hacer eso.

- ¡Basta! Tenía pensado dejaros hacer un dúo al final de la semana, pero si os ponéis así no os dejaré cantar juntos durante toda la tarea. – Dijo Will con severidad, dejándolos perplejos. – Y ahora… Tina, quiero que ayudes a Mike, sobre todo con el tema del canto.

- Claro, ya iba a hacer la tarea con él así que… ¡genial! – Contestó Tina con una sonrisa, siendo acribillada por el par de dos sin preferencias, los miró con algo de temor. - ¿Puedo irme?

- Sí… déjame solo con las fieras. – Accedió Will, viendo como la chica marchaba con rapidez y la tormenta comenzaba a formarse.

- ¡No es justo, Sr. Schue! Todos van a hacer la tarea con quien quieren y para una semana, ¡una semana!, que es nuestro terreno, no nos deja brillar… nos está coartando, ¿sabe la influencia que tienen mis padres en…? – Exclamaba Rachel sacando de quicio al profesor.

- ¡Suficiente Rachel! Chicos sois… sois geniales siempre, y lo sabéis… y más en todo lo referente a los grandes musicales. Por eso necesito que me ayudéis y demostréis que podéis con cualquier cosa…

- Pero nos queríamos lucir esta semana. – Confesó Rachel, mostrándose compungida.

- Rachel… todas las semanas haces un solo, no creo que tengas que lucirte más. – Dijo Will con cuidado.

- En eso tiene razón… tal vez sea el momento de que yo haga un solo y me muestre… - Murmuró Kurt, recibiendo la mirada escéptica de su compañera y el gesto frustrado de Mr. Schue.

- No vais a hacer solos, ni vais a trabajar los dos juntos. Vais a hacer dúos, pero con otras personas… Veréis, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que Finn y Puck son los más perdidos en esto de los musicales. Así que necesito que trabajéis con ellos. – Con aquello captó la atención de ambos. – Kurt, tú deberías de trabajar con Finn, ahora es tu hermano y tienes unas tablas impresionantes en la materia como para conseguir que hasta alguien como Finn haga una buena actuación. – Kurt sonrió con aprobación, contento con la asignación, mientras Rachel lo miraba con envidia. – Y tú Rachel, trabajarás con Puck, la semana pasada hicisteis una gran actuación con "Need you now", vi algo de sensibilidad en él y quiero ver más de eso. Céntrate en la actuación, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron y abandonaron la sala, Kurt trotando y Rachel cavilando sobre lo que le habían exigido.

- Kurt… ¿y si cambiamos de…? – Comenzó a preguntar Rachel.

- No, de ninguna manera. – Sentenció Kurt, plantándose frente a la chica, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada recriminatoria. – Rachel, detente, no es sano para ti, y menos para él. ¡Tienes que olvidarte de Finn!

- ¿Sigues enamorado de él? – Preguntó la pequeña muchacha entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! Ahora es mi hermano, sería asqueroso. – Respondió Kurt con angustia, había estado prendado de Finn durante mucho tiempo, pero ya se había resignado a ello y lo había aceptado como hermano, además, Finn jamás sería gay, ni aunque lo intentara. – Escucha, no eres santo de mi devoción, lo sabes, y no somos los mejores amigos, eso también lo sabes pero… busca a otro chico Rachel, no te hagas más daño.

Con aquellas últimas palabras en su mente, Rachel caminó hacia su taquilla. Era cierto que estar con Finn la había herido, incluso más de lo que ella creía. Siempre siendo la segunda opción, el premio de consolación, la sombra de Quinn, el último recurso del chico que aun amaba… si lo pensaba así, había sido una tonta durante tanto tiempo… Los ojos le escocieron y una lágrima cargada de rabia le rodó por la mejilla, casi quemándole la piel, ¿desde cuándo se dejaba pisotear de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo se arrastraba detrás de nadie? Y pensar que llevaba más de un año así… ¡estúpida!

Se olvidaría de él, decidido, se centraría en brillar, en Broadway y nada más que en Broadway. Sin embargo, al cerrar su taquilla y girarse hacia el pasillo, vio a Finn unos pasos por delante de ella y las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo le golpearon en mitad del alma, dañándole el sentido común… ¿todavía lo quería?

Cuando el chico gigante abandonó el perímetro de su visión se topó con Puckerman hurgando en su taquilla, era el momento de contarle la noticia.

- Hola, Noah. – Le saludó colocándose junto a él.

- Berry. – Respondió sin mirarla.

- Quería decirte que vamos a hacer la tarea de esta semana juntos, así que esta tarde te espero en mi casa para elegir la canción.

- ¿Por qué voy a hacer la tarea contigo? – Preguntó el chico olvidando lo que buscaba y bajando la mirada hacia ella. – Que la semana pasada cantásemos no significa que lo vayamos a hacer todas las semanas, además, ¿no estabas con la loca de Hummel planeando lo que ibais a cantar?

- Sí, pero el tirano del Sr. Schue no nos deja hacer nuestro dúo mítico, al parecer seremos de más provecho ayudando a los que no saben lo que es el arte. – Contestó molesta.

- Con que lo ha dicho Mr. Schue… pues le vas a tener que decir que no.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Mira Berry… Lauren da por hecho que voy a cantar con ella, si ahora le digo que no, me matará, y más si con quien canto es contigo… ya tuve bastante castigo la semana pasada…

- Así que es cierto lo que todos dicen…

- ¿Qué dice quién?

- Vaya… que decepción…

- Berry…

- Las malas lenguas cuentan que Lauren es la que manda en la relación, que tú solo vas detrás de ella como un perrito faldero… también dicen algo de unas pelotas, pero eso no lo recuerdo bien…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho! – Gritó enfurecido, cerrando la taquilla con fuerza y haciendo que ella botara, convirtiéndose ambos en el centro de atención.

- Es lo que la gente dice…

- ¡Yo soy Puckzilla! A mí no me maneja nadie, Berry. – Puck miró en derredor haciendo que la circulación se restableciera con temor en torno a ellos. – Esta tarde estaré a las 7 en tu casa.

Una vez dicho aquello, el chico dio media vuelta y se alejó pisando fuerte, recapacitando sobre lo que iban diciendo por ahí, ¿cómo que Lauren era quien mandaba? ¿Quién era el imbécil que iba diciendo eso? Cuando se enterase…


	2. Lunes II

Eran las 19:00 en la casa de los Berry y Rachel aún estaba recopilando partituras cuando el timbre sonó.

- Que puntual. – Dijo para sí, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un Puck distraído. – Pasa. Puedes subir a mi cuarto mientras cojo las películas del salón y comenzamos con nuestra sesión de musicales.

- Lo que sea… - Murmuró el chico con desgana, introduciéndose en la casa y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Mientras Rachel sacaba múltiples CDs y DVDs de las vitrinas y estanterías del salón, Puck abría la puerta de la rosada habitación de la chica. Todo estaba como la última vez que había visitado aquel sitio, aunque tampoco hacia tanto, solo una semana. En la habitación de él no se distinguían ni las paredes entre el desorden, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Berry era ordenada… y exageradamente infantil, añadió en su mente, mirando con desagrado el radiocasete customizado en tonos rosados, aquella chica podía llegar a asustar…

- Ya estoy aquí. – Anunció Rachel, oculta tras una torre de material audiovisual. Al verla tan cargada, Puck le quitó la mitad de lo que llevaba y lo dejó sobre la cama, pensando que su compañera había perdido la cabeza.

- ¿En serio hay que revisar todo esto?

- Sí. – Respondió ella con seguridad. – No vamos a hacer un trabajo mediocre, YO no hago trabajos mediocres, nunca. Así que, aunque escucharme cantando "No llores por mí Argentina" sería un privilegio épico e inigualable para todos vosotros tendré que acatar las órdenes del Sr. Schue.

- ¿Y qué vamos a cantar? – Preguntó Puck ojeando la cantidad descomunal de material que tendrían que ver.

- Pues aún no lo he decidido aunque… creo que podríamos probar con "El fantasma de la ópera", desde luego yo puedo hacer el papel de Christtine a la perfección, conozco todos los diálogos y…

- ¿Ópera? – Preguntó Puck algo perdido.

- Sí… en este caso se refiere al edificio, pero es un género dramático. Es una obra impresionante, un clásico, a decir verdad. Trata del amor pasional y prohibido entre el fantasma y la protagonista.

- ¿Y por qué lleva este tío una máscara? – Inquirió el muchacho, al haber encontrado el DVD de la obra y haber visto la imagen de la portada. Berry no se vería mal con aquel vestido pero… ¿por qué tendría él que llevar máscara?

- Tiene parte de la cara deformada, ahí es donde radica toda la tragedia, que lo marcó desde que nació por no ser nunca…

- No pienso hacer de un tipo deforme. Estoy demasiado bueno como para taparme la cara. – Dicho aquello, abandonó la película y siguió buscando.

- Uf… ¿no sabes lo que conseguirías haciendo esa actuación? Ese hombre sufrió tanto, todo el personaje gira en torno al dolor del rechazo, si llegases a hacer una actuación digna el Sr. Schue se quedaría con la boca abierta y…

- No me importa Mr. Schue, yo no voy a rebajar mi sexappeal cubriéndome la cara. ¿Y este de qué va? – Preguntó mostrándole otro DVD.

- Ese es Spring Awakening. Va de homosexualidad, suicidio, abuso y sexo. – Ante la última palabra Puck se encaramó al pequeño disco.

- Quiero hacerlo. – Rachel lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. – El musical. – Aclaró él, aunque… si se daba la ocasión…

- Te había entendido, es solo que… no vamos a hacer ese, no, de ninguna manera. – Dictaminó ella, recordando una escena sumamente comprometedora.

- ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta este. El tío sale sin máscara y está encima de la chica, y si tú dices que hay sexo…

- Por eso precisamente.

- ¿No querías que sorprendiese a Mr. Schue? – Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja y aproximándose a ella para intimidarla.

- ¿Y tú no decías que te daba igual? – Contraatacó Rachel, alejándose de él.

- Es nuestro profesor… tendríamos que seguir sus indicaciones.

- ¡No vamos a hacer Spring Awakening, Puckerman!

- Pues yo no me voy a poner ninguna máscara.

- Buscaremos otro. – Sentenció Rachel, poniéndose a buscar por el extremo opuesto de la cama al lugar en el que él se encontraba. Pasaron 5, 10, 15 y hasta 20 minutos. – Exactamente, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- No sé… ¿este de que es?

- Ese es "El maravilloso Mago de Oz", y no tiene canciones que tú puedas cantar. – Confesó cansada, sentándose entre los discos.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos "Grease"? He visto la película.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí… Quinn la puso una vez mientras nos liábamos, la rubia se le parecía un poco. – Dijo Puck de pasada, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio frente a la cama y miraba el techo.

- ¿Todavía te gusta? – Preguntó Rachel pensando que no era la única con traumas amorosos.

- Bueno… en realidad solo escuché las canciones, la historia…

- Me refiero a Quinn.

- Ah… no. Ya paso de ella.

- ¿Seguro?

- Que sí, Berry. Tú eres la única capaz de estar tanto tiempo detrás de alguien como Hudson. Quinn es como él, yo ya aprendí y no me interesa volver a aquello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Son líderes, Berry. Personas que nacen para mandar y que necesitan a alguien a quien mandar. Me cansé de servir a esa arpía rubia.

- ¿La querías?

- ¿A qué viene esto? Estábamos con los musicales, ¿no? – Ante la evasiva y la rapidez de Puck a la hora de volver a centrarse en los DVDs que llenaban la cama, Rachel supo que se había enamorado de Quinn y que, con una hija de por medio, habría sufrido incluso más que ella con Finn. Pero Puck había olvidado, o al menos eso parecía, ¿por qué demonios ella no podía olvidar? - ¿Y este de aquí?

- "Moulin Rouge"… tal vez… es como "Cabaret" pero más moderno.

- ¿Qué papel tendría?

- El de un joven poeta que cree que todo lo que se necesita en la vida es amor.

- ¿Un gay?

- No, él se queda con la chica… es… el chico bueno que todas desearíamos. – Miró a Puck de arriba abajo y se le escapó una carcajada. - No, creo que mejor hacemos otro.

- Dices que tengo que sorprender a Mr. Schue… si hago de tío decente sorprenderé a todo el mundo, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… no sé si podrás…

- ¿Hay que llevar máscara?

- No.

- Entonces hagamos este.

Los padres de Rachel no estaban en casa pues, como de costumbre, andaban de viaje (por las Antípodas o algún sitio semejante), así que los dos bajaron al salón, prepararon algo para cenar y pusieron la película de "Moulin Rouge". Con forme el filme avanzaba, Puck parecía más interesado en la historia, de vez en cuando, Rachel lo miraba de reojo y veía como entrecerraba los ojos en las escenas en las que el duque se mostraba posesivo y como se entretenía con los números musicales, lo que Rachel no esperaba es que la película llegase a afectarle tanto. Cuando el telón se cerró y Nicole Kidman cayó al suelo exhalando su último aliento los ojos de Rachel brillaron de emoción mientras que los de Puck eran auténticas cascadas que fluían al ritmo de los sollozos de Ewan Mcgregor. Los subtítulos comenzaron a salir y Puck intentó deshacerse de la angustia.

- Noah… ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Rachel con cautela, sin querer mirarlo directamente, Puckerman no llora, nunca, él es insensible y esas cosas. Cuando la mascota de clase, Puchy (un hámster de pelaje pardo), murió, él solo fue capaz de aguantar la risa durante 30 segundos, después empezó a jactarse de que el bicho había pasado a mejor vida por una sobredosis de cacahuetes, ¿cómo era posible que ahora estuviese gimoteando como un bebé?

- Sí… - Respondió con la voz quebrada, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la camiseta.

- Si hubiese sabido que te iba a afectar tanto me habría limitado a enseñarte los números musicales…

- Es que es tan cruel… cuando al fin se encuentran los dos y se dicen que se aman entonces… entonces ella… - No pudo continuar pues las lágrimas seguían ahogándolo.

- Tranquilo… - Rachel no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, jamás pensó que tuviese que consolar a Puckerman. – Y… ¿qué número te ha gustado más?

- El tango. – Respondió, aceptando el pañuelo que ella le tendía.

- Como no… - Susurró Rachel, en esa escena salían en corsé todas las bailarinas y, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de baile, el contacto físico era bastante elevado. - ¿Alguno más? Digo… pensando en que lo tenemos que hacer nosotros… en el tango solo canta el chico.

- También me gustó en el que sale ella en un columpio en mitad de la sala, con el cambio de vestuario y las plumas del vestido final… - Puck resurgía de entre sus húmedas cenizas con la misma mente sucia de siempre.

- En ese solo canta ella, piensa en los dúos.

- Mmmm… ¿cuántos había?

- Pues… solo dos… "Come what may" y el Medley del elefante…

- ¿Cuál crees que deberíamos hacer?

- Pienso que el primero es demasiado emocional, aunque visto lo visto… - Comentó, bajando el tono en la última parte, haciendo que Puck la mirase con suspicacia.

- Berry, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿eh? Por tú bien mantén esa boca cerrada, ¿me entiendes?

- Tranquilo, solo quiero que el mundo conozca tu sensibilidad mediante una escena que sea evaluada, no me sirve de nada que todos sepan que eres un llorica sentimental. – Dijo ella mientras agrupaba los platos y se dirigía al fregadero.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – Exigió él, pisándole los talones.

- Nada Noah, no te agobies. Mis labios están sellados. – Aseguró simulando que su boca era una cremallera y acababa de echarle el cierre.

- Mejor…

- Bueno, entonces… ¿hacemos el Medley?

- Vale, pero mañana, con la tontería de la película son cerca de las 10 y media de la noche y tengo que volver andando a casa, ya sabes cómo es mi madre con eso de la hora.

Claro que lo sabía, como que todos los fines de semana le contaba en la sinagoga las batallitas que tenía con Puck por las noches, cuando aparecía a horas intempestivas de la madrugada borracho, solo y, a veces, muy mal acompañado.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta de salida, Puck tomó el pomo y lo giró, abriendo y encontrándose con la fría brisa nocturna. Sin querer se estremeció, iba en manga corta y no llevaba chaqueta, tampoco le importó, le gustaba sentir el frío de la noche en la piel.

- Te vas a congelar, ¿no quieres que yo te lleve? – Preguntó Rachel, arrebujándose en la rebeca que llevaba sobre una de esas camisetas de estampados de animales. Puck la miró de arriba abajo por primera vez en la tarde, llevaba una falda por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos planos, además de su habitual parte superior… si Berry supiese vestir hasta estaría aceptable… pero no, eso jamás pasaría, sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso más, quedando fuera del lugar.

- No, prefiero andar. Ya nos vemos mañana.

La despidió de espaldas, alzando levemente la mano por encima de su cabeza. Ella esperó hasta perderlo de vista para cerrar la puerta y subir a su dormitorio. Cuando encendió la luz y se topó con todos los DVDs esparcidos en la cama no pudo más que suspirar hastiada, pensando que aún le quedaba un buen rato ordenando, sus padres se pondrían frenéticos si viesen que sus amados musicales no estaban debidamente colocados por orden alfabético, preferencia, color y tamaño, en las vitrinas del salón.


	3. Martes I

**N/A: Gracias por tus comentarios "IsisLes5" :), me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior y lo que pasa es que Puck se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que siente por Rachel, le va a costar un poquito, pero el drama comienza en este capítulo así que las cosas empiezan a agilizarse ;).**

* * *

><p>- Tengo el solo más alucinante que podáis imaginar. – Fardó Mercedes durante Matemáticas, sentada entre Rachel y Kurt. – Ni siquiera vosotros podréis superarme, por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer?<p>

- Dúos. – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, con resignación.

- Bueno, no importa, seguro que os supero, aunque estéis los dos juntos…

- Tranquila, hacemos dúos, pero separados. – Dijo Kurt, copiando sin ganas las ecuaciones de la pizarra. No se molestaban en modular el tono de voz, total, la clase era un caos. El profesor dormitaba en la mesa, al inicio del aula, mientras los alumnos hacían de las suyas.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Mercedes extrañada, ¿por qué no se lucirían?

- Mr. Schue. – Respondieron a coro de mala manera.

- Ah… ¿y con quien vais a cantar? – Volvió a preguntar aún más confusa, ¿no era que el Sr. Schue les había dejado elegir libremente con quien y que trabajar?

- Finn. – Respondió Kurt.

- Puck. – Respondió Rachel.

- Uf… - Frustrado, Kurt tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia sus compañeras. – No sé qué hacer con él.

- ¿Con Finn? – Inquirió Mercedes, por su parte, Rachel trató de resolver los problemas de Matemáticas antes de enfrentarse a los de la vida real, solo escuchar el nombre de "Finn" la hacía temblar, aquel día, no sabía muy bien por qué, estaba más sensible de lo habitual.

- Sí… ayer estuvimos toda la tarde en internet, le enseñé todos los musicales que existen y no se decidió por ninguno. Dice que todos son demasiado "homo" y que él es el Quarterback del equipo del colegio y bla, bla, bla… en serio, no sé qué hacer.

- La verdad es que es difícil… hacer un dúo de dos chicos, y más con Finn… y de musicales… muy difícil.

- Mercedes, cariño, con eso no me ayudas.

- Tal vez si lo retas o haces una apuesta con él…

- Explícate.

- Finn es un hombre simple, y muy competitivo, solo prométele algo que verdaderamente sepas que quiere y seguro que conseguirás que haga lo que te apetezca.

- Interesante…

Kurt dejó que su mente vagase a la semana anterior y recordó un episodio que vio sin querer… tal vez aquello le sirviera.

Mercedes sonrió en su fuero interno sabiendo que esa semana sería la mejor. Estando separados, Kurt y Rachel no presentaban una gran amenaza, con lo cual, era su oportunidad perfecta para lucirse. El resto del Club no le preocupaba, y tenía una canción tan impresionante que el instituto entero se estremecería con su voz, sería su gran momento.

Rachel había hundido la cabeza en su libreta y garabateaba números sin sentido mientras escuchaba la conversación. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para Finn como para prestarse a hacer un dúo con Kurt? Vale que ahora eran hermanos, pero Finn siempre sería Finn, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, de ahí que, en el fondo, aunque en su cabeza se había prometido eliminarlo de su vida, en su corazón seguía latiendo la esperanza de recuperarlo porque… seguro que él aun sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese algo débil… pero si el sentimiento aún estaba ahí tendría una oportunidad, y no la dejaría pasar.

El timbre sonó y los tres se separaron, Mercedes fue a Química, Kurt a Inglés y Rachel a Historia, cada uno sumido en sus particulares pensamientos.

La hora del Club Glee no se hizo esperar y todos se reunieron en la sala del coro. Mr. Schue entró más animado que de costumbre y comenzó con unos ejercicios de vocalización. Esta vez notó algo raro, faltaba intensidad… los miró de uno en uno y vio que Rachel andaba distraída, al igual que Sam. No quiso parar el ejercicio, así que solo los observó, creando una nota mental en la cual rezaba: "Tutoría especial con Berry y Evans".

- Bien, ahora pasemos a vuestra tarea semanal, supongo que me diréis que no pero… ¿alguien tiene ya preparado su número? – Preguntó Will, esperando la negativa.

- Yo puedo cantar mi canción Sr. Schue… pero no tengo el atrezo ni nada, no creo que pueda hacer mi actuación perfecta sin eso. – Dijo Mercedes.

- Entonces esperaremos… ¿qué necesitas?

- Pues necesito unos… mejor se lo digo después… es para mantener el suspense, quiero que sea una sorpresa. – Dijo Mercedes, de forma misteriosa, consiguiendo que todos la mirasen.

- Bueno… como quieras… ¿nadie más?

Ninguno respondió, ¿qué esperaba? De un día para otro no se podía hacer un buen número, pero Will veía una falta de compromiso tremenda así que pensó en ponérselo un poco más difícil.

- Bien, como aun estáis procesando vuestros números creo que voy a tener que imponeros otra tarea. – Anunció Mr. Schue viendo como todos empezaban a poner pegas.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Sr. Schue! Ya es suficiente con lo que tenemos. – Dijo Finn, ¿por qué tenían que interesarse por los malditos musicales?

- Es cierto, recuerde que no solo existe Glee, tenemos asignaturas que atender. – Dijo Artie.

- Sí, y yo tengo que terminar de incubar mis polluelos. – Dijo Brittany completamente fuera de lugar.

- ¡Hey, chicos! Yo dirijo, ¿entendido? Y creo que tengo que indicaros un par de números más, no será gran cosa. Les mandaré uno a los chicos y otro a las chicas y, quien lo haga mejor… tendrá una recompensa. – Añadió el profesor, captando la atención de algunos y recibiendo el desprecio de otros.

- ¿Qué números serían? – Preguntó Kurt.

- Las chicas harían "The celda tango", del musical "Chicago", y los chicos "Greased lightnin'", del musical "Grease". Es algo sencillo, creo que todos conocéis las canciones y la performance se reduce a una coreografía decente. – Explicó Mr. Schue.

- ¿Un tango? Ya quiero ver eso. – Dijo Puck, revisando a cada una de las chicas de arriba abajo.

- Puckerman, cuida tus miradas y céntrate en quien tienes que centrarte, si no ya sabes lo que hay. – Dijo Lauren, estrechando los ojos y mostrando el puño derecho. Ante aquello, Puck tragó saliva y se puso rígido, mirando hacia el Sr. Schue, quien lo observó con compasión.

- ¿No cree que es demasiado, Sr. Schue? – Dijo Rachel débilmente. Todos la miraron extrañados, ¿desde cuándo Rachel Berry intentaba eludir el trabajo? ¿Y por qué no utilizaba ese molesto y agudo tonito de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba?

- Lo conseguiréis, chicos, pensad en las Regionales, ¡están ahí mismo! Necesitamos lo mejor. – Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación colectivo y Schue supo que los tenía. – Bien, Mike, tú harás la coreografía de los chicos y Brittany, tú harás la de las chicas, ¿habéis entendido todos? – Una vez más la mano de Brittany se alzó. - ¿Sí, Brittany?

- Sr. Schue… me siento confusa… ¿Chicago no era una ciudad? Porque si no lo es… no sé dónde puede haber ido de vacaciones el gnomo de mi jardín. – Dijo una muy preocupada Brittany, Santana puso los ojos en blanco junto a ella y le palmeó la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Eh… bueno… creo que tenéis mucho trabajo por delante así que… ¡a por ello! – Y diciendo eso, Will los dejó organizar los números, no sin antes hacer un último llamado. – Rachel, Sam… ¿podéis venir a verme al finalizar las clases?

Ambos se miraron y luego observaron al Sr. Schue. Afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a trabajar en sus distintos grupos. Las coreografías serían complicadas si querían hacer algo bueno, los chicos lo iban pillando pero las chicas parecía que no podían con ello.

- Girad hacia la derecha. – Indicó Brittany, girando precisamente hacia el lado contrario.

- Britt… eso es la izquierda. – Corrigió Santana, cansada de tanta tontería, llevaban como una hora con los mismos tres pasos. - ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto sacar esto?

- Estamos saturadas, y Mr. Schue no ayuda nada mandando otra de sus tareas. – Dijo Mercedes, sentándose en una silla.

- Hey, levanta tu culo de ahí y sigue con el ensayo. – Protestó la chica latina, mirando a la gran Diva de mala manera.

- ¡Ya no doy más de mí! – Se quejó Mercedes, sin intención alguna de levantarse. – Además, ni siquiera está Lauren, no podemos hacer el número sin ella, necesitamos 6 chicas.

- Mi mujer no va a hacer el número. – Dijo Puck, apostado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Puckerman? Recuerda que si "tu mujer" te ve espiándonos haciendo este baile TAN caliente, te va a arrancar algo, y no va a ser ese cacho de pelo que te hace parecer una mofeta. – Dijo Santana, tratando de ofenderle lo máximo posible y echarlo de allí.

- López, eres una jodida… - Comenzó Puck sin saber muy bien como insultarla, lo había dejado con la boca abierta, ¿ella también creía que Lauren lo manejaba como quería?

- ¿¡Una qué, Puckerman! ¿¡Qué dices! – Gritó Santanta tratando de provocarlo.

- Oh, vamos, dejad de pelearos, San, tenemos que terminar esto, si no Mr. Schue se enfadará. – Dijo Brittany, dándole al _Play_ del radiocasete y colocando a todo el mundo en sus posiciones.

- Yo no bailo con ese delante. – Sentenció Santana sin moverse del sitio. Las otras comenzaron con el baile y Rachel, para no tropezar con Santana, giró hacia el lado contrario y chocó con Quinn, quien cayó al suelo.

- ¡Berry! – Gritó la rubia, teniendo que levantar por primera vez la cabeza para ver a la pequeña chica, que la observaba con las manos en la boca y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

- Perdón, Quinn yo… - Intentó excusarse.

- ¿Perdón? Dios Berry, sabía que te costaba mantener el equilibrio con esa nariz tuya pero no pensé que pudieses llegar a ser tan torpe, hazle un favor al mundo y enciérrate en algún sitio donde no puedas dañar a nadie con tu estupidez, ¿cuándo aprenderás a no ser tan imbécil? Y luego te preguntas porque Finn no quiere ni acercarse a ti, ¿quién querría estar con alguien tan horrible como tú? ¡No sabes hacer nada bien, solo eres capaz de causar problemas! – Soltó Quinn con fuerza mientras se levantaba.

Rachel trató de respirar y recuperar la compostura, intentó bloquear su mente, aislar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero era demasiado tarde… aquellas palabras habían calado directamente en su interior y la habían dejado noqueada. La sala entera estaba en silencio, hasta Puck había dejado de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y observaba como Rachel se desmoronaba en cuestión de segundos. Trastabilló al dar los primeros pasos, mientras sus neuronas volvían a contactar entre sí para ordenarle a sus pies que la sacasen de allí lo antes posible.

- Quinn… eso ha sido demasiado… - Dijo Tina, corriendo tras Rachel.

- Más que demasiado, Fabray… - Escupió Puck con desprecio siguiendo el camino de Tina, pero sin correr.

Tina recorrió el pasillo entero a la carrera y llegó a los servicios. Abrió despacio el de chicas y vio que todas las puertas de los retretes estaban abiertas… a excepción de la última, de la cual llegaba un pequeño gimoteo. Se acercó lentamente y trató de empujar la puerta, pero Rachel la había cerrado por dentro.

- ¿Rachel? Soy Tina… abre, por favor. – Dijo la chica asiática, esperando una respuesta que no le llegó hasta unos minutos después.

- Vete… por favor, solo… solo vete. – Apenas podía hablar, las lágrimas la estaban matando, literalmente, se le encaramaban con fuerza en la garganta, llegando a oprimirle los pulmones, subiéndole a la cabeza, como un veneno rapidísimo, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Y todo porque Quinn había abierto la boca y… porque tenía razón, pensaba Rachel. El problema de su relación con Finn no era él, ni lo que sentían el uno por el otro, maldita sea, ni siquiera era la propia relación... ¡era ella! Ese era el problema. Ella y su afán de protagonismo, ella y su imposibilidad de hacer absolutamente nada bien, ella y… bueno, ella. Realmente no había que darle muchas vueltas, la rubia tenía razón, ¿quién iba a querer estar con una perdedora tan horrible como ella? La angustia se le escapó entre los labios inevitablemente, haciendo que emitiera un gemido lastimero, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Se sentía rota, sucia e inservible, quería dejar de existir en ese mismo instante. Finn no la quería porque no se podía querer a alguien tan desagradable como ella. Sintió un pinchazo a la altura del corazón y casi se lo imaginó quebrándose del todo.

Fuera, Tina miraba asustada e impotente la puerta, iba a volver a llamar a la chica cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Puck, más serio que nunca, atravesó el baño entero en un par de zancadas y Tina le dejó colocarse frente a la puerta.

- Rachel, abre ahora mismo. – Exigió Puckerman con rudeza, apretando la mandíbula, haciendo que la sangre huyera de los nudillos de sus manos por la presión extrema que estaba ejerciendo en ellas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Fabrey? ¿¡Cómo mierda lo había hecho! Rachel era tan vulnerable… y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero lo sabía, y también sabía que la morena que lloraba con fuerza dentro de ese pequeño cubículo no merecía sentirse tan miserable. Mataría a Fabray, estaba decidido, ¿cómo fue capaz de sentir algo por esa perra alguna vez?

- … - Rachel no respondió, ni siquiera lo había escuchado, no quería escuchar nada más, solo desaparecer… si nadie la podía amar, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir respirando?

- R-a-c-h-e-l. – Dijo Puck con dureza, temblando por la rabia de la situación. Estampó un puño contra la puerta y esta se sacudió. – Si no abres tiraré la puerta abajo, no bromeo, lo haré.

- …

Nadie respondió y Puckerman dejó que el otro puño impactara con fuerza contra la superficie de madera, que volvió a retumbar. Tina estaba atónita ante la situación, ¿desde cuándo Rachel era importante para Puck? Él estaba más fuera de sus casillas que nunca.

El chico del mohawk inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y golpeó con ambos puños la puerta. Se escuchó el pestillo siendo arrancado de la estructura y el repiqueteo de su caída contra el suelo. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y Tina se asomó, encontrándose con una Rachel diminuta, hecha un ovillo junto a la pared izquierda, con la frente apoyada contra las rodillas y el cuerpo temblando violentamente. Ya no sollozaba, solo era capaz de temblar y deshacerse un poco más con cada sacudida.

- Dios mío… - Susurró Tina, poniéndose a su nivel y abrazándola. Estaba helada.

Puck observó la escena desde arriba y casi sintió como el corazón se le detenía. ¿Era aquella Berry? ¿Ese pequeño bulto en el suelo que se estremecía entre los brazos de Tina? Tan débil, tan frágil, ¿estaría Tina apretándole demasiado? ¿Y si se rompía? Puck no pudo soportar la imagen y salió del lugar en busca de aire. Nada más pisar las losas del pasillo el pulso se le reactivó frenético y una nueva idea se conformó en su mente.


	4. Martes II

Mientras las pisadas de Puck se oían cada vez más lejanas, Tina no sabía qué hacer con Rachel. No eran las mejores amigas, no hablaban mucho, pero ambas se respetaban, nunca se insultaron ni se miraron mal, jamás. Tal vez si Tina fuese un poco más abierta y Rachel un poco menos protagonista habrían tenido más contacto. Sin embargo… era inhumano ver a una persona tan destrozada como estaba Rachel y no sentirse conmovida. Quería decirle algo que la reconfortara, pero no era muy dada a las palabras… bueno, al menos tendría que intentarlo.

- Ra… Rachel… puedes… ¿te puedes levantar? – Le preguntó con suavidad, separándose un poco de ella. Pero Rachel no se movía, al menos ya no temblaba. – Rachel… estoy aquí, ¿vale? Estoy contigo… todo… todo va a estar bien, pero… necesito que te levantes, aún queda la otra mitad del día de clases y… mierda, ¿qué más dan las clases? Joder, Rachel no… no te puedo ver así, ¿vale? ¡No puedo! ¡Maldita sea! Ni a ti ni a nadie, pero tú… ¡Dios, eres Rachel Barbra Berry! No te puedes caer de esta manera porque… si tú, siendo tan fuerte como eres, te caes entonces, ¿qué nos queda al resto? – Rachel elevó lentamente la cabeza ante aquello, Tina nunca decía palabrotas y acababa de soltar unas cuantas.

Cuando la chica gótica vio la expresión de Rachel deseó haberla dejado echa un ovillo. El rostro lo tenía empapado en lágrimas, candente, la mirada vacía y algo extraviada, las cejas fruncidas por el dolor, los labios entreabiertos y curvados hacia abajo, ¿no era que ella siempre sonreía? Estaba, definitivamente, rota. Tina se levantó y le tendió una mano… aquel gesto era nuevo, nunca le habían tendido una mano amiga. Se apoyó en ella y se levantó, tambaleándose levemente, no había notado lo exhausta que estaba. Se acercó al grifo para lavarse la cara y se topó con su reflejo, fue solo un instante, porque se asustó al no reconocerse.

Tina tenía algo de razón… ella era fuerte, ¿no? ¿Por qué se había roto de esa manera, tan rápido? Prefirió no pensar y se concentró en el agua cayendo sobre la porcelana blanca del lavabo. Mientras se refrescaba, un golpe hizo que las paredes retumbasen y ambas miraron hacia la puerta… todo seguía en silencio, solo había sido un golpe… Tina le sujetó el pelo a Rachel mientras esta seguía dejando que la fría agua empapara su rostro, quería quitarse las marcas del dolor, realmente quemaban.

Al salir del baño el timbre sonó y el pasillo se llenó de gente. Tina miró a Rachel y, a pesar de que no lloraba, la encontró afectada, así que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la dirigió hacia un sitio donde sabía que no las molestarían.

Las tres horas que les quedaban de clases las pasaron en la parte trasera del escenario del auditorio, entre la tramoya. Rachel no habló ni una sola vez, se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la barbilla reposando sobre las rodillas, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Tina, sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a contarle cosas de su vida. Le explicó lo ajena que se sintió al llegar a un país que no conocía, con gente tan diferente a aquella con la que había crecido. Todo era inmenso y estaba lleno de edificios grandes y pesados, con gente en todas partes, corriendo aquí y allá.

Ella venía de un pequeño pueblo del norte de China, estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente más tranquilo y natural, no tan saturado, no tan explotado. Le contó lo diminuta que se veía frente al resto del mundo, en fin, solo era una niña extranjera, ¿qué tenía eso de especial? ¿Quién era ella?

Al principio le pareció imposible vivir allí más de una semana… pero sobrevivió en aquel lugar tan congestionado dos semanas, y luego tres… entonces pensó que sería capaz de sobrevivir incluso cuatro semanas entre tantos extraños. Así fue como dejó de patalear y llorar por sentirse fuera de lugar, sin saber nunca que decir o hacer para que no la mirasen mal.

Empezó a ir al colegio, ella era muy pequeña y bueno, los niños a esa edad, ya se sabe, no tienen medida. Cada vez que entraba en clase se encontraba con miradas de extrañeza y algún que otro comentario. Su madre le había insistido en que no tenía que hacerles caso: "no escuches, ni mires, solo sigue andando", le había dicho su madre una vez. Y eso era lo que había hecho durante mucho tiempo. No había sido fácil, y hasta que no admitió que nunca se desharía de la sensación de exclusión no pudo respirar tranquila.

Cuando se convenció de que aquello era lo que había, de que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, fue cuando empezó a vivir. Ella era distinta, de otro país, con otras costumbres, ¿y qué? Seguía siendo una persona y no tenía nada malo. Las miradas empezaron a no importarle, y los comentarios ni siquiera llegaban a sus oídos.

Un día, su tutor le pidió que leyese un discurso, porque: "eres una niña muy aplicada y queremos que representes a esta institución", le había asegurado aquel hombre. Ella se había acostumbrado a su anonimato, casi nunca hablaba en clase, y sacaba grandes notas porque, realmente, no tenía otra cosa en la cual centrarse. Fue en ese momento, en aquella clase vacía, con el discurso en las manos, que Tina empezó la historia de su "enfermedad". No tenía ningún problema para hablar, solo quería seguir sintiéndose a salvo, seguir siendo invisible, aquello funcionaba para ella, ¿por qué cambiarlo?

Así pasó unos cuantos años, pero al aparecer el Sr. Schue y el Club Glee las cosas cambiaron. Cantando no se sentía ajena, ni rara, se sentía bien, se sentía ella. No importaba que no estuviese en su verdadera tierra, estaba en América y… tampoco era tan malo. Se podría decir que despertó y ahora, aunque contaba con diferencias con algunos integrantes del grupo y, aunque, en un principio se sintió fuera, sabía que tenía un lugar allí dentro. Tenía a Mike, que siempre era atento y dulce con ella, a Kurt, que la aconsejaba en todo lo que necesitaba, a Mercedes, que la hacía reír siempre… incluso tenía a Artie, el que fue su primer novio… ¿cuándo hubiese pensado ella que tendría todo eso? Pero no solo tenía eso… también tenía a la grandiosa Rachel Berry, que, a pesar de todo su egocentrismo, sabía preocuparse por los demás, a su manera, pero siempre miraba por los otros, y Tina lo sabía, sabía que ella se daba cuenta de todo y que nunca pretendía hacer daño. Era especial, distinta y había veces que no sabía cómo comportarse, por eso cometía los fallos que cometía pero… ¡era humana! Tenía derecho a equivocarse.

- Rachel… no eres perfecta, nadie es perfecto pero… ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Si no tuviésemos nada que mejorar, si solo fuésemos perfectos… ¿qué emoción tendría vivir? ¿Qué buscaríamos al levantarnos cada día? Realmente… ser perfecto, tiene que ser horrible. – Tina dejó que sus palabras flotasen con el polvo invisible que invadía el ambiente.

- Tal vez… - Musitó la voz ronca de Rachel y Tina la miró con interés, ¿la había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo? La pequeña morena enfocó la mirada en su compañera y elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios. – Gracias.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del día e interrumpiendo el momento, pero Tina no dudó en sonreír y levantarse antes que Rachel para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. De camino a la salida ambas supieron que una gran amistad acababa de formarse, porque nunca antes Tina había hablado tanto, ni Rachel había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio.

Cuando la morena puso el pie derecho en el asfalto del aparcamiento recordó que Mr. Schue quería verla al finalizar el día.

- Tengo que hacer algo antes de irme. – Dijo automáticamente, girando sobre sí misma, alejándose de Tina con rapidez.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada por la premura de la pequeña chica.

- El Sr. Schue quería hablar conmigo… saldré un poco más tarde.

- Vale… - Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero sabía cuánto molestaba esa pregunta y Rachel se veía bastante entera.

- Estoy bien. – Afirmó ante la cara de duda de su compañera. – Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana. – Sonrió Tina, partiendo hacia su coche.

Mientras Rachel avanzaba hacia el despacho de Will se preguntó si realmente estaba bien. Aun sentía un pequeño resquemor en el pecho, y de vez en cuando, la voz de Quinn le gritaba en su mente que nadie iba a quererla nunca, pero ya no sentía esa angustia que le había impedido respirar, y no era capaz de seguir llorando así que, seguro que no estaba bien pero llegaría a estarlo, y más si sabía que contaba con alguien como Tina.

Estar tanto tiempo luchando por ser el centro de atención y destacar le había impedido centrarse en tener gente a su alrededor. Solo creía que necesitaba a Finn, y más allá de porque estuviese enamorada de él, lo necesitaba para que hiciese el papel de chico perfecto junto a la gran estrella. Tenía que ser perfecta en todo. Tener las notas perfectas, las cualidades perfectas y claro, el novio perfecto, y ese siempre sería Finn. Por muy simple que pudiese llegar a ser en según qué momentos, Finn era el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol, era el chico más apuesto de todo el instituto, era tremendamente popular, era su hombre, por inercia, le pertenecía, el chico perfecto debía estar con la chica perfecta. Pero ella no era esa chica… ella tenía tantos errores, y cometía tantos fallos… pobre estúpida, creyendo que conseguiría a alguien tan impresionante como Finn… ¿pero en qué mundo se creía que vivía?

- Rachel. – Dijo Will, sacándola de sus pensamientos, sonriéndole e indicándole con la mirada que se sentase frente a él, sin darse cuenta había acabado en la puerta del despacho de su profesor. - ¿Cómo estás?

"Jodida", pensó sin querer y se preguntó de dónde había salido esa respuesta tan inapropiada y tremendamente certera.

- Bien… - Susurró sentándose. - ¿He… he hecho algo mal?

- No. – El profesor se extrañó ante la pregunta, ¿por qué estaba Rachel tan apocada? Ya la había visto un poco mal durante el ensayo, por eso la había llamado, pero ahora es que parecía casi destrozada. – Solo quería saber si Puck y tú tenéis ya elegido vuestro musical.

- Sí… haremos "Moulin Rouge".

- Oh, muy buena elección, aunque… pensé que tú elegirías algo más… "épico".

- Quería hacer "El fantasma de la ópera" pero Noah… ya sabe, no es muy de ese tipo de música.

- Bueno, no importa, contigo brillaréis con lo que sea. ¿Cantaréis "Come what may"?

- No, hemos pensado en hacer el Medley del elefante.

Will se encontraba un poco confuso con aquellas elecciones. No es que el rango vocal de aquella presentación fuese nada del otro mundo, y Rachel solía escoger grandes interpretaciones para que su voz luciese lo máximo posible… tal vez el que Puck estuviese con ella le hubiese hecho bajar el listón pero… no, Rachel jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad para convertirse en el centro de atención… ¿quién narices era esa pobre chica que se observaba las manos con devoción y mantenía la boca cerrada?

- Bien… ¿y qué tal lo lleváis? ¿Habéis empezado ya a ensayar?

- No… tal vez esta tarde empecemos. – Sugirió, sabiendo que eso no pasaría. Con todo lo ocurrido no había visto a Puckerman desde la reunión del Club así que seguramente esa tarde no se verían, y la preparación se retrasaría… puede que ni siquiera llegasen a tener el número listo para finales de semana.

- Rachel… no quiero alarmarte pero… pasado mañana hacéis todos vuestras presentaciones y quiero ver algo bueno, te lo repito, las Regionales están ahí mismo y no estamos preparados, necesitamos algo que impacte, si no volveremos a casa con las manos vacías y Sue presionará al director para que me quiten el poco presupuesto de Glee… no podemos permitirnos perder. – Explicó Will un poco devastado por la situación. El Glee Club había luchado mucho por seguir en pie, necesitaban un empujón más, llegar a las Nacionales (como mínimo), si no Sue se los comería. – Rachel… - La llamó, consiguiendo que levantase la mirada y la enfocase en sus ojos… estaba tan triste… ¿qué le habría pasado? – Eres nuestra mejor cantante, lo sabes, te necesitamos al 100% y… creo que no estás en tu mejor momento… - La chica esquivó la mirada del profesor y asintió levemente… así que eso era de lo que quería hablar el Sr. Schue. La necesitaban, una vez más, para que los sacase del apuro. – Pero yo confío en ti, sea lo que sea lo que te esté pasando quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? – Aquel último interrogante lo dijo mientras le tomaba la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo. Estaba tan cansada… en serio, ¿qué le había pasado a Rachel Berry?

- Tranquilo Sr. Schuester… haré que vayamos a las Nacionales. – Dijo ella flojito pero con cierta convicción… tal vez eso le sentase bien, centrarse en estar en plena forma para la batalla de las Regionales, puede que si hiciese eso bien Finn… no, no, no, que tonterías estaba pensando, Finn no iba a estar con ella nunca, ni aunque ganasen un premio internacional gracias a su voz, pero… tal vez se lo agradeciera de alguna manera…

- Eso espero… ¿de verdad estás bien? – Schue quería saber lo que le pasaba, una diva deprimida solo es una cantante más del montón, ahora necesitaba a la Rachel arrogante y pretenciosa.

- Sí, solo… ha sido un día difícil.

- ¿Por algo en especial?

- … no, solo un mal día. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

- Claro… espero grandes cosas de ti Rachel… no me decepciones. – Will no estaba seguro de si la presión de aquella última frase le haría bien a su alumna, pero necesitaba que se sintiera comprometida.

Rachel no le respondió nada, ¿qué más le iba a decir? Se había quedado sin palabras cuando las lágrimas le laceraron la garganta. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, tumbarse en su cama y no pensar en nada… al menos durante un par de horas, tal vez luego se preocupase de su número con Puck.


	5. Martes III

_- Te quiero. – Le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza._

_- Pues yo no. – Le dijo él, deshaciendo el abrazo._

_- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con los ojos humedecidos._

_- Porque eres una perdedora y yo no salgo con perdedoras, lo siento Rachel, nunca vamos a estar juntos. – Le dijo Finn, dándose media vuelta y dejándola sola en mitad del pasillo._

_Agachó la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas._

_- ¡Berry! – La llamó Santana._

_Rachel levantó el rostro y se topó con el frío granizado que la latina portaba, mientras veía con dificultad como pasaba por su lado, riéndose con ganas._

_- Te lo dije, nadie te va a querer jamás, ¡perdedora! – Le dijo Quinn, arrojándole otro refresco._

_- ¡Perdedora! – Esta vez fue Mercedes la que le roció el rostro._

_Uno a uno, sus compañeros de Glee le fueron tirando vasos enteros de frío hielo. Rachel estaba a punto de colapsar, sin poder sentir su cara bajo tanto frío, con la ropa empapada, los ojos inservibles por el colorante de la bebida, el cuerpo estático por la sorpresa y el pánico de tanta humillación._

_- Perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora, perdedora... – Coreaban todos a su alrededor, mofándose de ella, señalándola. Y no solo estaban todos los integrantes de Glee (incluido Will), si no todos los estudiantes del instituto, Sue, Beiste, Emma y hasta el director._

_- P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R-A. – Gritó Finn con claridad sobre el estrépito y le lanzó el último granizado._

Rachel se incorporó de golpe en su cama, con la respiración agitada y el corazón golpeando en el pecho, tan fuerte, que hasta lo oía… un momento, ¿no era como si los golpes viniesen de fuera? Abandonó el colchón y se observó en el espejo, intentando calmarse. Tenía el rostro cargado de miedo, pero estaba completamente seca, ni rastro de hielo. Volvió a oír los golpes, esta vez viniendo del piso inferior. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Respiró hondo un par de veces, para recuperar la compostura, y bajó las escaleras. Tomó el pomo de la puerta principal de la casa y lo giró. Se encontró con la espalda ancha de un chico alto, con brazos bien formados, vaqueros ajustados y un mohawk coronándole la cabeza.

- ¿Noah? – Preguntó Rachel extrañada.

Cuando Puckerman se volvió, la pequeña Berry abrió la boca por completo, totalmente estupefacta. Puck (o lo que quedaba de él), lucía un corte bastante feo en la ceja derecha. El labio inferior lo tenía hinchado. Su ojo izquierdo empezaba a verse morado y por encima del cuello de la camiseta se podía apreciar la mitad de un hematoma.

- Berry. – Saludó el chico, ignorando su cara y avanzando hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder e introduciéndose en la casa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó la morena mientras cerraba la puerta y lo seguía en dirección a su cuarto.

- El gilipollas de Evans.

- ¿Sam te ha hecho eso?

- Es un cabronazo, el muy capullo… pero yo lo he dejado igual o peor, así que no importa.

- ¿Cómo… cómo que no importa? – Rachel estaba atónita, ¿Sam? ¿Sam Evans había hecho aquello? Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la chica, Puck se sentó en la cama y ella lo observó de frente. - ¿Por qué te ha pegado?

- Porque es un hijo de puta. Ya te lo he dicho, da igual, no quiero hablar de eso.

- … - Rachel no quería insistir porque Puckerman estaba claramente cabreado. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ensayar? – Preguntó el chico con escepticismo, sin mirarla… desde que le había abierto la puerta no la había mirado a la cara ni una vez, le daba miedo lo que pudiese encontrarse.

- Si quieres… podemos descansar hoy, eso te ha tenido que doler y… - Comenzó a decir la morena, acercándose a él con preocupación, viendo lo mal curadas que estaban sus heridas.

- Estoy bien Berry, dame las partituras y empecemos con la maldita canción.

- Antes… antes tendría que curarte bien esos golpes, el de la ceja se ve fatal… - Levantó la mano en dirección a la herida y Puckerman saltó como un resorte, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, joder! – Gritó sin poder evitar encararla. Su rostro estaba cansado, pero ya no parecía tan triste, el único problema estaba en que sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre… parecían más pequeños y oscuros… ¡mierda! ¿Por qué se fijaba en esas cosas?

- Noah… por favor. – Suplicó ella, no es que fuese una experta en medicina, pero cualquiera sabía que las heridas abiertas se infectan con rapidez.

- … - Puck cogió aire con fuerza y gruñó, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Rachel tomó eso como una señal de aprobación y corrió a su cuarto de baño privado en busca de gasas, alcohol, tiritas y algo de vendaje. Colocó todo sobre su escritorio y se volvió hacia Puckerman, con el alcohol y las gasas en las manos. Él mantenía la cara girada hacia la derecha y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho, mostrando sus músculos. La mandíbula se le marcaba en el lateral de la cara y Rachel, a pesar de verlo tan tenso y malhumorado, lo notó ausente y algo… ¿preocupado?

Se acercó a él, suspiró e hizo que volviese la cara hacia ella. Definitivamente, empezaría por el corte de la ceja.

- Esto… va a escocerte. – Le avisó, vertiendo alcohol sobre la primera gasa y tomándole la barbilla con la mano derecha. Al tocar el líquido la herida, Puckerman sintió la piel arder y crispó la expresión, tratando de apartar la cara. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó Rachel, sin soltar su agarre, impidiendo que se moviera.

Cuando la sangre seca desapareció del lugar resultó que el corte no era tan profundo como ella había pensado, así que se relajó un poco y le colocó una tirita, ganándose un gruñido muy molesto. Ignorándolo, la chica continuó con la cura. El labio no estaba tan mal, solo necesitaba un poco de hielo… se estremeció al pensar en el agua congelada. Le tocó con suavidad la zona afectada, sintiendo el calor de la hinchazón y luego dejó que sus dedos resbalasen por el resto de la boca del chico. Ella había probado esos labios, expertos y entregados, siempre porque sí, sin una gran razón, solo por el hecho de sentir, por… ¿la diversión? No, era más por la necesidad del contacto. Que te besen no es lo mismo que te digan que te quieren pero las sensaciones que ambos hechos producen se parecen un poco… aunque claro, las sensaciones que los besos de Noah habían provocado en ella eran bastante diferentes. Se sonrojó al recordar aquello y miró a los ojos al chico, dándose cuenta de que no se había quejado durante la caricia. Él observó los labios de ella, tan carnosos como siempre, haciendo juego con el tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Quiso acortar la distancia entre ambos y volver a probar esa boca tan jugosa… pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Él siempre hacía lo que le apetecía, sin importarle lo que sus acciones implicasen… ¿por qué no se lanzó sobre Berry? Rachel vio la intención en su mirada y, aunque él no se había movido ni un milímetro no quiso arriesgarse, así que se apartó y sacó algo de hielo de su mini-nevera fucsia. Los batidos de proteínas sabían mejor refrigerados. Envolvió los trozos de agua congelada en una venda y colocó el conjunto sobre la zona dilatada. Puckerman no se quejó, ni siquiera lo sintió, aún estaba pensando porque no era capaz de coger a Rachel por la cintura y tumbarla en la cama para…

- Esto te bajará en un par de horas si lo mantienes en frío. – Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que él se sobresaltara. – Pensé que podía estar partido pero... – Como no respondía lo miró, y la intensidad con la que la observaba la intimidó, con lo que bajó la mirada y se topó con el golpe que se asomaba tras la camiseta. - ¿Y esto?

Estiró un poco hacia abajo la tela de la prenda y vio las grandes dimensiones de aquella marca. Ese golpe sí que había sido duro, parecía que latiese con vida propia. Puck le arrebató la venda helada y la colocó sobre aquella marca, por encima de la camiseta.

- No es nada. – Dijo él, esta vez con más calma. - ¿Tienes la canción preparada?

- Eh… sí, tengo las partituras por… ahí. – Respondió Rachel intentando recordar que había hecho con las partituras que imprimió el día anterior.

- Pues tráelas y dejemos de perder el tiempo.

Aprendieron las letras, ensayaron los tonos y revisaron la escena en Youtube. No tenían que preparar una gran coreografía, solo dejarse llevar y divertirse… claro que ninguno estaba muy por la labor.

- Esto no funciona. – Se quejó Rachel. Estar pendiente de la performance había hecho que olvidase bastante sus problemas, pero ahora estaba molesta por no encontrarse como quería para conseguir una buena presentación.

- Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. – Dijo Puck, tirando las partituras sobre el escritorio y paseándose por la habitación con las manos tras la cabeza, no estaba centrado y no tenía ganas de seguir con aquella estúpida canción.

- No podemos, tenemos que enseñarle esto al Sr. Schue pasado mañana y no sabemos qué hacer con la coreografía.

- Pero si no hay coreografía, solo hay que… no sé, moverse arriba y abajo y… ya está.

- Noah no podemos enseñar cualquier cosa. – Rachel se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando pensar en algo que les ayudase… llevaban cerca de 3 horas seguidas y solo les faltaba arreglar la coreografía.

Puck la vio frustrada y dejó que la comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevara (consiguiendo un pinchazo de dolor), Berry volvía a la carga, preocupada por cosas tan poco importantes como una canción.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Rachel al ver su mirada, elevándose y estirando el bajo de su falda.

- Nada… creo que me voy a ir a casa.

- Pero… no hemos terminado.

- Pues ya terminaremos mañana. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre, además… es mejor que me vaya, porque acabo de recordar que tus padres no vuelven hasta el fin de semana y verte ahí tumbada me ha hecho pensar en cosas muy sucias… - Dijo, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, susurrando las últimas palabras.

Rachel se tensó al instante y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta de su cuarto. Puckerman era un gran amante, sabía cómo y dónde tocar, pero no era el momento… no se sentía con fuerzas como para eso y… bueno, era Noah, la última vez que se lió con él se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a pasar.

- Sí… tal vez debamos dejarlo por hoy… estamos… estamos bloqueados y no vamos a poder hacer nada.

- En realidad… podríamos hacer muchas cosas…

La tomó de la cintura e intentó acercarla a su cuerpo, pero ella se liberó de sus manos y salió disparada hacia las escaleras. Puck sonrió en su interior y salió de la habitación con tranquilidad… Berry era tan predecible.

- Bueno ya… ya nos veremos mañana. – Dijo la pequeña con premura, abriendo la puerta de salida y ocultándose tras esta.

- Sí… por la tarde vendré a la misma hora, ¿te parece bien? – Le preguntó en el quicio de la puerta.

- Perfecto. – En cuanto vio que Puck había pisado la calle, cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Puckerman reprimió una carcajada… Rachel podía llegar a ser tan inocente, y eso la hacía muy dulce… un momento, ¿"dulce"? ¿Pero qué mariconadas eran esas? Endureció su mirada para eliminar la confusión de aquel pensamiento y se marchó.

Por su parte, Rachel se quedó apoyada en la puerta durante unos segundos, con el corazón repiqueteando tras sus costillas.


	6. Miércoles I

El sol se coló por su ventana y le dio de lleno en el rostro, molestándole, obligándola a darse la vuelta y enterrar la cara en la almohada, odiaba despertarse de esa manera, con la claridad del día… ¿la claridad del día?... un momento, ¿qué hora era? Buscó el reloj algo cegada por la luz y vio que apenas quedaban 15 minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Rachel se levantó con rapidez, cogiendo lo primero que pilló en el armario y encerrándose en el cuarto de baño, para salir, segundos después, sin peinar ni nada, solo con la ropa puesta. Se apresuró a colgarse la mochila en la espalda y bajó corriendo las escaleras, tropezando en el penúltimo escalón y sintiendo que a su corazón se le escapaban los latidos. ¿¡Pero cómo había podido olvidarse de poner el despertador! Se había saltado su rutina de ejercicios matutinos y no había desayunado nada. Cuando aparcó el coche a la entrada del instituto el lugar se le antojó desierto, ¡todo el mundo estaba ya dentro! No quiso mirar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y se dirigió a la carrera hacia su primera clase de la mañana, por suerte, Español, con el Sr. Schuester.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó agitada, tras haber tocado a la puerta.

- Sí Rachel, pasa. – Dijo Will, sin pedirle explicaciones, el aspecto de la chica lo decía todo.

Rachel se sentó en la última fila, junto a Jacob Israel… el único sitio libre, desgraciadamente. Tina siguió su camino desde la primera fila y la saludó cuando la vio sentada. Kurt la miraba con una ceja alzada y el pervertido que le había tocado como vecino, no le quitaba sus lujuriosos ojos de encima. Fue una hora lenta, pesada y horrible. Cuando el timbre sonó se desplazó tranquilamente hacia la salida, donde se encontró con Tina, que la esperaba.

- Hola. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola. – Respondió Rachel sin saber muy bien cómo actuar… nadie solía esperarla al salir de las clases para acompañarla a ningún sitio.

- Creí que el Sr. Schue no te dejaría entrar…

- Yo también, seguro que si hubiese sido otro no lo habría hecho… yo no me habría dejado entrar, desde luego.

- Oye no seas tan dura contigo misma, es la primera vez que llegas tarde a clase... habrá… habrá sido por algo importante. – Tina no se metía en vidas ajenas pero estaba preocupada por Rachel. No estaba feliz, tampoco triste, solo parecía cansadísima y ausente… no sabía si preocuparse más o dejarla… ¿querría Rachel que estuviese pendiente de ella?

- Ojalá, así al menos no me sentiría tan mal… anoche no puse el despertador y esta mañana me levanté MUY tarde. – Decidió confesar, sin inventar ninguna historia que pudiese justificar su retraso.

- Hola chicas. – Saludó Mike, tomando de la cintura a su novia y regalándole un sutil beso en los labios. - ¿Qué tenéis ahora?

- Lo mismo que tú, amor, Historia. – Respondió Tina, dejándose abrazar.

Rachel observó la escena con algo de envidia… ojalá ella pudiese estar así con Finn… Iba a ponerse melancólica cuando vio a Sam recogiendo libros en su taquilla. Puck tenía razón, Sam había quedado peor que él. El rubio lucía dos grandes moratones, uno en el ojo derecho y otro en la mejilla izquierda, más varios cortes esparcidos por todo el rostro… Puckerman sabía cómo defenderse.

- Dios mío como está Sam… - Comentó la morena una vez hubieron pasado junto a él.

- Es verdad, pobrecito… ¿ha tenido algún accidente? – Dijo Tina.

- Sí… bueno, algo así, ¿no os habéis enterado? – Objetó Mike, mirando hacia atrás con compasión. – Se peleó con Puckerman.

- ¿Por qué? Creía que eran buenos amigos. – Se extrañó Tina. Sabía que el chico del mohawk y Sam habían hecho buenas migas después de que el primero se disculpara con el segundo por hacer según que comentarios sobre su boca.

- Es que Puck atacó a Quinn. – Dijo Mike como de pasada.

- ¿¡Qué! – Exclamaron Rachel y Tina, mirándose la una a la otra, ¿sería por lo que Quinn le había dicho a Rachel?

- Bueno… no me enteré muy bien de porque lo hizo pero, cuando salíamos del ensayo, la empujó contra la pared y la levantó del suelo gritándole muy fuerte cosas que nadie entendió. Quinn se puso a llorar como una histérica. Entonces apareció Sam y empezaron a pegarse. Entre Finn y yo los separamos, pero nos costó bastante. Puckerman también se quedó mal…

Tina y Rachel volvieron a mirarse. Era normal que Sam defendiese a Quinn, era su novia, pero… ¿qué hacía Puckerman atacándole a Quinn? Porque si había sido para defender a Rachel pues… era raro. No eran "amigos", pensaba Rachel, ¿para qué la iba a defender?

Aquel día el Glee Club no tenía ensayo, por lo que, a penúltima hora, Kurt se acercó a Rachel en el pasillo.

- Hoy pareces una persona. – Le comentó poniéndose a su altura.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Rachel confusa.

- Pues que te has vestido casi bien.

La morena bajó la vista y se observó, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón. Arriba se había puesto una camiseta blanca bastante simple cubierta por una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba a su figura. Para ella, aquel look era extraño, nunca lo habría elegido para ir al colegio… pero Kurt decía que estaba bien así que…

- Gracias. – Susurró, encaramándose a su carpeta.

- Me han contado lo que sucedió ayer… sabía que Quinn era un poco zorra pero no creí que fuese tan mala.

- Ya… bueno…

- Quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte… esa rubia se pasó de la raya. Nadie puede ser tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera tú.

- … - Rachel estaba sin palabras, ¿Kurt también le estaba prestando su ayuda?

- Ahora estás mal, lo entiendo, por eso… quiero que pasemos una tarde de divas. – Al decir aquello la tomó del brazo y le sonrió.

- Y eso… bueno, ¿eso qué es?

- Pues una grandiosa tarde en la que tú, pequeña Barbra, saldrás con Withney, Mercedes y conmigo, Lupone, a ver tiendas, tomar café y disfrutar de la mejor compañía. ¿Qué me dices?

- Pues… no sé… - ¿Podía ir con ellos, en serio? No eran de los que más la criticaban pero siempre estaban compitiendo entre los tres por llevarse los solos y destacar… puede que eso les hiciese iguales, o al menos semejantes. – Tengo que terminar de preparar mi actuación con Noah, y la coreografía del viernes aun no la domino…

- Oh, por favor Rachel, olvídate de todo por una tarde.

- Con Noah tengo que cumplir la hora de ensayo, vamos fatal Kurt y mañana es la presentación.

- Está bien… respetaremos la hora de ensayo con tu caballero de reluciente armadura…

- ¿Caballero de reluciente armadura? ¿Noah?

- Sí, el drama brutal entre Evans y él fue por ti. Puckerman defendió tu honor con uñas y dientes, literalmente, y se enfrentó a la malvada Reina Roja para que retirase sus sucias palabras contra ti, por eso el aprendiz de Bieber llegó a los golpes con él.

- … Noah… ¿Noah me defendió de Quinn?

- Eso he dicho.

Rachel estaba atónita, ¿Puck también se preocupaba por ella? ¡Pero si ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí mismo! ¿Qué narices estaba pasando en el mundo?

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros esta tarde? – Preguntó Kurt parándose en la puerta del laboratorio de Química, su siguiente y última clase del día.

- Vale pero… a las 7 tengo que estar en casa. – Respondió Rachel con algo de inseguridad, no podía evitar pensar que todo era una trampa para hacerle más daño, no era posible que todos se hubiesen vuelto buenos con ella de repente.

- Y allí estarás, no queremos decepcionar a tu príncipe azul, más que nada porque parece capaz de matar por ti. – Dijo Kurt. – Bueno, yo me quedo aquí, iré a recogerte a las 16:00 a tu casa, estate preparada.

- Claro… - Respondió Rachel y vio como el chico entraba en el aula mientras el timbre sonaba y ella comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Literatura, su última clase.

* * *

><p>A las 16:00, Rachel estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, vestida con una falda de cuadros en tonalidades grises y una camisa blanca cubierta por un jersey sin mangas con un reno estampado en mitad del pecho, no iba a salir a la calle como aquella mañana, sin mirar lo que se ponía. Cuando pasaron 15 minutos y nadie apareció empezó a sospechar que todo había sido una cruel broma de Hummel, ¿por qué la gente se empeñaba en hacerle daño? Vale que no era la persona más amable del mundo, pero intentaba no molestar a nadie e incluso, a veces, hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a otras personas… entonces, ¿por qué narices tenían que tratarla de esa manera? Con un hondo suspiro comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, al pisar el último escalón, el timbre sonó y ella se giró algo indecisa, ¿sería solo que se habían retrasado? Bajó con lentitud y se atrevió a abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse cualquier desagradable cosa.<p>

- Perdón por el retraso, le tuve que pedir a Finn la dirección de tu casa y, Dios nos asista si alguna vez tiene que guiarnos a algún sitio. Gracias a sus estúpidas indicaciones hemos dado ¡tres vueltas a la misma manzana! ¡TRES! Casi estrello el coche por la desesperación. – Decía Kurt, vestido muy chic, ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol. – Bueno, sal ya, que comienza nuestra "Diva's Afternoon". – Su cara cambió cuando Rachel cerró la puerta. El chico se bajó las gafas y le dio un repaso de arriba abajo con los ojos al descubierto. – Lo de esta mañana solo fue suerte, ¿verdad? – La chica lo observó sin saber que responderle… más que suerte había sido un error. Kurt suspiró. – Creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Rachel mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el coche.

- Volverte apta para la visión pública, en serio Rachel… eso que te has puesto es… "demencial", y no en el buen sentido de la palabra… si es que lo tiene. – Él subió al asiento del conductor y ella se montó en la parte trasera del gran coche del joven, pudiendo ver en el asiento del copiloto a Mercedes, quien la saludó muy animada. – Vamos a hacerte un cambio de look.

- Pero a mí me gusta cómo voy. – Replicó abrochándose el cinturón, ¿qué tenían de malo sus conjuntos? A ella le encantaban, estaba segura de que la hacían lucir con clase.

- Y… ese es el problema. Tu visión de la moda es… un tanto… abstracta. Tenemos que modernizarte. – Dijo Kurt, arrancando y poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

- Tranquila… somos expertos en moda, no tendrás un mejor asesoramiento ni aunque contrates a un estilista profesional de alta costura, vamos, mírame a mí, soy pura "fashion dynamite". – Comentó Mercedes, compartiendo un complicado juego de manos con Kurt, algún tipo de saludo secreto.

- La última vez que Kurt me ayudó con mi estilo me hizo vestir como una furcia. – Recordó Rachel, sintiéndose avergonzada por el ridículo que hizo frente a Finn… otro error más.

- Eso fue adrede, para mantenerte lejos de Finn. Pero te recuerdo que ahora estoy de tu parte, se acabó el intentar hundirte… lo de Fabrey fue demasiado para ti… y, ¿qué mejor escusa que una depresión para dejarse convertir en una "fashion victim"? – Se defendió Kurt.

Marcharon en silencio, acompañados por las grandes canciones de Broadway que brotaban unas tras otras del equipo de sonido del coche de Kurt. Rachel y él tenían exactamente los mismos gustos musicales y no es que hubiesen sido muy bien tratados por el resto del mundo, sí, definitivamente podrían ser amigos pero… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Lo de Quinn había supuesto un punto de inflexión para todos? Kurt decía que estaba deprimida pero… ¿desde cuándo estaba deprimida? Si lo pensaba bien, lo de Quinn solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todos los días la insultaban los chicos de Glee, aquellos que se suponía que eran sus iguales. Por los pasillos la rociaban con granizados cada dos horas, con lo que se había visto obligada a tener más de un conjunto de recambio en su taquilla. Y luego estaba el tema de los chicos, bueno, el tema de Finn. La había rechazado tantas veces… tal vez era hora de dejarlo atrás, de olvidarse de él y marcarse un nuevo objetivo, mejor que él, más importante. Sin embargo, cuando apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del cristal y miró hacia el cielo una nube se perfiló como un rostro masculino, algo alargado, de pelo corto, pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles y unos ojos que su mente coloreó de un marrón suave y extraño, que a veces hasta parecía verde. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Seguía irremediablemente enamorada de Finn Hudson, y así lo estaría hasta el fin de sus días, por lo que no podría amar a nadie más y acabaría sola y marchita en un apartamento pequeño a las afueras de Nueva York… no, seguro que sería peor, terminaría por vivir en casa de sus padres, rodeada de gatos y sin haber pisado Broadway ni una sola vez… su futuro era… bueno, no existía un futuro para ella, al menos no uno que contase.

- ¿Sales o te tengo que sacar a rastras? – Preguntó Kurt, al haber abierto su puerta y haberla encontrado ensimismada.

Sin decir nada, Rachel se apeó y vio que se encontraban en los aparcamientos de los grandes almacenes de la ciudad. Entraron y pareció que Kurt y Mercedes se transformaron en un par de monstruos devoradores de tiendas de ropa y complementos. El lugar contaba con dos grandes plantas que se comunicaban mediante escaleras mecánicas, pues bien, los tres (Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel, arrastrada por ambos arriba y abajo) transitaron esas escaleras con premura durante dos horas y media incansables. Rachel les seguía el ritmo a duras penas, siendo juzgada una y otra vez por las prendas que escogía y encontrándose exhausta tras haber entrado en una veintena de probadores con el máximo de ropa permitida en ellos. Las dos divas de la moda no hacían nada más que apremiarla para que se cambiara más rápido o modelara con más gracia, pero ella estaba reventada y no podía ni con su alma. Cuando salieron de la última tienda y le permitieron sentarse dos segundos a descansar se le ocurrió mirar el reloj.

- ¡Dios mío, son casi las siete! ¡Noah estará a punto de llegar a casa! – Gritó para sí misma.

- Tranquila, soy experto en llegar a tiempo a los sitios, siempre y cuando Finn no sea quien me facilite la ruta. – Dijo Kurt.

Entre Mercedes y él, levantaron a Rachel y la condujeron hacia la salida del lugar. Justo cuando enfilaron el pasillo que daba a los aparcamientos alguien cruzó la puerta de entrada, alguien que no deberían de haber visto, alguien que hizo que a Rachel le temblasen las piernas y tuviesen que sostenerla con más fuerza, alguien que hizo a Kurt ocultar la mirada tras sus oscuras gafas y junto a ese alguien, otro alguien que hizo que a Mercedes le hirviera la sangre.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de Perdedores Anónimos? – Dijo Quinn con mordacidad, enredando su brazo con el de Finn.

- Olvídanos Barbie prefabricada y vuelve al infierno del que te escapaste. – Soltó Mercedes, acelerando el paso y dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta, ¿cómo se atrevía esa infeliz a contestarle?

- Wow Mercedes, muy bien, Withney estaría orgullosa de ti, Lupone lo está, desde luego. – Dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa, repitiendo el juego de manos con su amiga.

- A mí no me asusta esa animadora de pacotilla, seguro que si le soplase se caería al suelo, solo es una blanca creída que vive pisoteando al resto del mundo, si yo la pisoteara… JÁ. – Añadió Mercedes, agitando su melena mientras los tres subían al coche. – Lo que no sé es que hacía aquí y ¡con Finn!

- Fue mi chantaje. – Respondió Kurt, girando la llave de contacto y poniendo en marcha el motor. – Tenías razón, Finn es muy simple. Es que… pasó algo muy fuerte. La semana pasada la Reina de los condenados besó a mi querido hermano dejándolo más confuso que nunca. Así que me las arreglé para conseguirle una cita con Fabray si me dejaba elegir la canción que interpretaríamos y… francamente, tiene que estar muy desesperado por ella, porque ha accedido a hacer algo que… bueno, jamás pensé que accedería a ello.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, más simple que un botijo. ¿Y qué vais a hacer? – Preguntó Mercedes muy interesada.

- Eso, querida, ya lo verás mañana. – Respondió el chico con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, vamos, no seas así, dímelo…

- Primero dime tú que vas a cantar.

- Ah, no, eso es una sorpresa…

- Entonces yo no diré nada…

- Kurt…

Atrás, sin expresión en el rostro, Rachel escuchaba la conversación como si le viniera de muy lejos, se había quedado paralizada al verlos juntos, con Quinn cogida de su brazo… pero el corazón se le había terminado de detener en el momento en el que Kurt dijo aquello de que se habían besado y de que él había estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de tener a la rubia. Aún la quería, siempre la querría, y ella jamás podría estar con él porque… puestos a elegir, ¿quién escogería a Rachel sobre Quinn?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: IsisLes5 y Perse B.J acertasteis de lleno con los motivos de la pelea xD las cosas se van a liar un poquito más antes de que termine la semana y el siguiente capítulo va a ser de los bonitos... Gracias por leer! ;)**


	7. Miércoles II

Llegaron a la casa de Rachel y Kurt y Mercedes se despidieron de ella con un ademán mientras continuaban pinchándose el uno al otro para descubrir cuáles serían sus números. Yendo aun algo desorientada no vio al hombre frente a su puerta y chocó con él mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en su bolso.

- Perdone. – Se disculpó educadamente, hasta que vio el mohawk girar y los ojos de Puck se toparon con los de ella. - ¿N… Noah?

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? Encima de que llegas tarde te pones a mirarme así… anda y abre la puerta. – Replicó Puckerman, evitando mirarla más de lo debido... sus ojos volvían a verse vacíos y eso lo angustiaba sobremanera, ¡ay, mierda! Otra vez pensando en cómo se sentía Berry, ¿qué le importaba a él?

Rachel lo miró una última vez de arriba abajo, y tratando de disimular su estupefacción abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran en el hogar. Puck llevaba unos zapatos de vestir, pantalones negros clásicos de traje y una camisa blanca, además de la chaqueta de rigor. Sus heridas no eran tan notorias (a excepción del moratón del ojo, que tenía un color tenue, cercano al gris). Parecía que fuese a algún tipo de evento benéfico. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la chica, esta no pudo evitar volver a quedarse mirando el atuendo de Puckerman… le quedaba bastante bien, si los hombres supiesen el efecto que provocan en las mujeres cuando se visten con semejantes galas, todo el género femenino estaría perdido… porque acabaría actuando bajo su voluntad, sin ningún tipo de objeción.

- ¡Dios, Berry, deja de mirarme de esa manera! Me estás poniendo nervioso… - Le repitió apartándose de ella, pero ¿por qué hacía eso? Ya lo habían mirado antes así y lo siguiente a esa mirada era sexo desenfrenado, ¿por qué si sabía que podía tenerla se alejaba de ella? El sexo, viniese de quien viniese, siempre era un punto de interés para Puck.

- Lo siento, pero… no entiendo porque te has vestido así. ¿Tienes que ir luego a cenar a algún sitio?

- No. Lo he hecho porque en el Club Glee, cuando hay que hacer una presentación con ropa rara siempre nos la ponemos en el último ensayo. Y hoy es nuestro último ensayo para hacer una presentación con ropa… "distinta" a la normal. No me ponía este traje desde el funeral de la tía del primo de mi madre, no sabía si me podría mover con él. Tú… deberías probarte lo tuyo, ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero… no tenemos coreografía ni nada…

- Otra vez con eso… ¡que no tenemos que hacer coreografía! Solo hay que… no sé, dejarnos llevar y esas cosas que siempre dice el Sr. Schue.

- Está… está bien. Espera un momento y me cambio.

Puck se sentó en la rosada cama de Rachel a esperar a que esta saliese del baño vestida para la ocasión. Vio el montón de bolsas que había comprado, ¿por esa estupidez había llegado tarde a su cita con él? Menudo asco. Un momento… ¿"cita"? ¿Cómo que "cita"? Ellos solo habían quedado para ensayar… al igual que el resto de la semana. Y solo estaban trabajando juntos porque el Sr. Schue les había obligado, si no ella estaría preparando su gran solo y él estaría trabajando con Lauren.

Dios, Lauren… lo tenía loco, y no precisamente de amor. Llevaba unos días muy rara, exigiéndole más cosas de lo normal. Él sabía que las mujeres eran caprichosas y que tenía que satisfacerlas si luego quería que lo satisficieran a él pero lo de Lauren empezaba a ser preocupante. Lo último que se le había ocurrido pedirle había sido un ring de lucha libre profesional, para poder instalarlo en su jardín y practicar a diario sus movimientos de lucha… con él… definitivamente aquello no podía terminar bien. A veces se preguntaba por qué estaba con ella, luego la veía y escuchaba alguno de sus insultos e, inexplicablemente, se quedaba atontado y obedecía todo cuanto le pedía… aunque las cosas estaban cambiando… Últimamente ni sus golpes ni sus ofensas le hacían reaccionar, tenía la mente en otra cosa, y no sabía en qué podía… Sus pensamientos quedaron eclipsados por una sola imagen, una imagen que sus ojos le transmitían directamente de la retina al cerebro, dejándola allí tatuada para lo que él pensó que sería la eternidad.

Rachel había abierto la puerta de su baño con timidez. No solía vestir muy elegantemente, ni tampoco muy "normalmente". La tarde con Mercedes y Kurt le había hecho reconocer que tal vez se equivocase un poquito al elegir su ropa… ¡pero es que a ella le gustaba ir así! Además, no se veía de otra manera. Por eso, cuando salió con el vestido que llevaría en la actuación, lo hizo con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojada. En aquella escena, Nicole Kidman llevaba un vestido rojo que tapaba unos tacones altos del mismo color. La parte de arriba del vestido tenía un gran escote y se le ceñía al cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde caía con un pequeño margen de vuelo, tampoco demasiado. Era un vestido muy revelador, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sus faldas solían cortarse a la altura de la mitad del muslo así que… tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. El maquillaje que había utilizado se reducía a un potente pintalabios rojo escarlata y el pelo lo llevaba sutilmente recogido. Se colocó un mechón tras la oreja derecha y se atrevió a mirar a Puck a los ojos. Este estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos impresionados. Le pareció que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Con aquel leve rubor y la postura tímida la comparó con una tierna rosa recién salida del capullo. Rachel brillaba, literalmente y con un resplandor rojo y ardiente, Berry desprendía un candor rojizo que hizo que sus latidos se dispararan… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué se le había desbocado el corazón? Solo era una mujer bien vestida… no, realmente era Rachel Berry despampanante frente a él…

- ¿Y… bien? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

- Estás… igual que la chica de la película. – Uf, casi se le escapa un "preciosa", y no lo iba a decir en tono obsceno, que era de la única forma en la que esa palabra podía salir de su boca.

- Esa era la idea, ¿no?

- Claro… ¿empezamos? – Puck se levantó de la cama y se colocó junto a ella en el centro de la habitación.

- Bien, recuerda que tenemos que centrarnos en la parte de interpretación. Nos sabemos la letra y la música, solo falta actuar. – Cuando dijo aquello lo hizo mecánicamente, dándole la espalda para colocar el CD con la canción en su radiocasete y Puck supo que algo le había pasado… a pesar de estar tan impresionante como estaba y haber ganado unos centímetros con aquellos tacones, se la seguía viendo diminuta… ya que tenía que actuar, lo haría para hacerla sentir mejor... ¿en serio?

**- ¿No puedes enamorarte? **– Rachel se volvió bruscamente ante la pregunta. – **Pero… una vida sin amor… es terrible. **– Le hizo entonces un ademán para que continuase con la escena que había comenzado.

**- No, tener que estar en la calle es terrible. **– Dijo ella concienciada, ya estaban actuando.

**- No, el amor es como el oxígeno. **– Contestó él con pasión.

**- ¿Qué? ** – Preguntó ella escéptica.

**- El amor es algo esplendoroso, el amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia, todo lo que necesitas es amor. **– "Este tío era un mamonazo", pensó Puck, pero lo representó de la manera más convincente que pudo… el amor… bah, el amor no era nada de eso, el amor, para él, se reducía al sexo.

**- No empieces otra vez con eso. **– Pidió Rachel cruzándose de brazos… el amor era una porquería.

_**P: All you need is love. **_(Entonó Puck dando un paso hacia ella).

**- Una chica necesita comer. ** – Se quejó Rachel, retrocediendo un paso.

_**P: All you need is love. **_(Insistió él volviendo a acercársele).

**- Y en la calle no se quiere ver. **– Explicó ella retrocediendo de nuevo.

_**P: All you need is love. **_(Esta vez acabó a centímetros de ella sonriendo con picardía).

_**R: Love is just a game. **_(Dijo ella, y no tuvo que actuar).

Puck presionó el _Play_ en el radiocasete y la música comenzó a sonar.

_**P: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me. **_(Cantó dando una vuelta en torno a ella).

_**R: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.**_ (Le informó negando con la cabeza).

_**P: Just one night, give me just one night.**_ (Le pidió de rodillas).

_**R: There's no way, 'cause you can't pay.**_ (Se negó riendo ante la situación).

_**P: In the name of love, one night in the name of love. **_(Insistió con la mano izquierda en el corazón mientras se subía a la cama de ella y se balanceaba, abandonando el colchón sujetándose en uno de los soportes de la estructura).

_**R: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.**_ (Le reprendió ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo y maldiciéndolo internamente por haber pisado su cama).

_**P: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. **__**Don't leave me this way. **_(Le suplicó mirándola a los ojos y congiéndole las manos… estaban suaves).

_**R: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. **_(Apartó la mirada y soltó sus manos acercándose a la puerta).

_**P: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.**_ (La siguió y se colocó a milímetros de su espalda… se había puesto perfume, muy poco, pero se lo había puesto… ¿para él?).

_**R: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.**_ (Colocó la mano derecha en el marco de la puerta y giró levemente la cara, sintiendo su presencia tras ella, estaba tan cerca…).

_**P: Well what's wrong with that? **__**I'd like to know.**_ (Susurró rozando su cintura con los dedos, a punto de abrazarla, pero ella, al notar el contacto, dio un par de pasos y salió de la habitación). _**P: 'Cause here I go again! **_(Exclamó sobrepasándola y subiéndose al pasamanos de la escalera, comenzando a hacer equilibrios con los brazos).

- ¡NOAH! – Gritó ella, olvidando el papel, temiendo por su vida. No había un gran espacio entre los dos pisos de su casa, pero un par de huesos rotos no se los quitaba nadie si se le ocurría resbalar.

_**P: Love lifts us up where we belong. **_(Extendió los brazos y trató de imaginarse volando lejos… al final iba a acabar divirtiéndose y todo con aquella estúpida tarea).

- ¡Noah, por Dios, bájate de ahí! – Le pidió a voz en grito intentando cogerle una mano y hacerle descender, ¿es que se había vuelto loco?

_**P: Where eagles fly, on a mountain high. **_(Miró un poco hacia atrás y la vio preocupadísima intentando cazar su mano. Se rió con descaro y dejó que lo alcanzara).

_**R: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away, for one happy day.**_ (Se quejó enfadada, empujándole un poco al volver a tenerlo a su misma altura (más o menos…)).

_**P: We could be heroes!**_ (Le informó feliz, acorralándola contra la pared). _**Just for one day. **_(Afirmó intentando tocarla).

_**R: You, you will be mean. **_(No se amedrentó y consiguió escapar de él bajando las escaleras, sujetando la falda del vestido para no pisarla).

_**P: No, I won't! **_(Aseguró él siguiéndola).

_**R: And I, I'll drink all the time.**_ (Dejó que una sonrisa se le escapara con aquello, nunca había bebido, ni siquiera con todos sus dramas amorosos).

_**P: We should be lovers. **_(La cogió de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, disfrutando con el bonito vuelo del vestido, realmente estaba espectacular).

_**R: We can´t do that. **_(Se recuperó del giro inesperado y se alejó hacia la sala de estar).

_**P: We should be lovers, and that's a fact. **_(Se encogió de hombros apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala y la vio reír).

_**R: Though nothing, will keep us together.**_ (Dejó de huir cuando lo vio allí apostado y no le quedó más remedio que elevar las comisuras de sus labios, aquello era tan de Noah…).

_**P: We could steal time…**_ (Sugirió acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada traviesa).

_**P&R: … just for one day.**_ (Entonaron ambos sin poder dejar de mirarse, con una sonrisa en los ojos). _**We could be heroes, forever and ever.**_ (Un paso más de él hacia ella…)._**We could be heroes, forever and ever.**_ (El primer paso de ella hacia él)._**We could be heroes…**_

_**P: Just because I will always love you. **_(Le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y dejó que sus dedos rozasen su mejilla).

_**R: I…**_ (Comenzó, agachando la mirada mientras disfrutaba la caricia).

_**P&R: … can't help loving…**_ (Continuaron ambos y ella lo miró).

_**P: … you.**_ (Terminó él, observando el brillo que sus marrones ojos acababan de recuperar… ¿él había hecho eso?).

_**R: How Wonderful life is…**_ (Le cantó teniéndolo cada vez más cerca… quería tenerlo así de cerca… incluso más, tal vez…).

_**P&R: … now you are in the world.**_ (Sus narices ya se tocaban, las manos de él estaban sobre su cintura, y los ojos de ella no podían evitar apreciar los dibujos verdes esmeralda que transmitían los de él).

**- Me… complicarás la vida… lo sé. **– Finalizó la actuación dejando que él bebiese ese susurro.

La miró a los ojos una vez más, vio intensidad y… deseo. Bajó la vista hacia sus labios, observó como el inferior temblaba, separado de su alto gemelo… y no se lo pensó más, solo lo hizo.

Empezó con un toque, labios sobre labios, con poca presión, solo el contacto. Ella cerró los ojos nada más sentirlo y él tomó su cintura entre sus manos con más firmeza. Retiró levemente sus labios de los de ella, muy despacio, dejándole un cosquilleo en la piel maquillada que la hizo estremecer. Hizo que sus frentes se encontraran y suspiró profundamente, terminando de acercar el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel al suyo. Las manos de ella aun colgaban en sus costados. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos marrones tan inmensos y cargados de emoción… por alguna razón necesitaba su aprobación para hacer algo tan simple y "casto" (bajo su punto de vista) como besarla. Por toda respuesta, ella bajó la mirada y humedeció sus labios. Esta vez la supresión de la distancia fue llevada a cabo por ambos. Él capturó su labio inferior y ella se encaramó a su superior. Puck saboreó aquella boca con cuidado, comenzando con pequeñas caricias, notando el colorante que había pintado aquella superficie, atreviéndose a perfilar los suaves carmesí de la chica con su lengua, todo muy despacio. Ella no aguantó más y separó por completo sus labios, dejando que profundizase el beso. Cuando la lengua de él comenzó a jugar con la de ella, con una extraña timidez, Rachel supo qué hacer con sus manos, hasta el momento inertes, y las colocó en la cintura de él, haciéndolas subir despacio por su abdomen, avanzando hasta su pecho, donde se agarraron a su camisa con fuerza. Puck sintió el calor de las pequeñas manos de ella a través del tejido, hubiera deseado que la caricia fuese directa sobre la piel, pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de placer ante el contacto.

Se degustaron sin reservas, ya conocían la boca del otro, pero el reencuentro de ambas estaba teniendo más efectos de los que esperaban. No querían soltarse, no podían soltarse. No les importaba estar quedándose sin aire, se conformaban con el poco oxígeno que conseguía entrar por sus narices y llegar hasta los pulmones, que trabajaban frenéticos, a resuellos, tratando de mantener el ritmo de latidos desenfrenados al que sus corazones se habían ajustado. Ella sentía repiquetear el de él bajo sus manos, que aun andaban aferradas a su camisa. Él casi oía como el de ella aleteaba bajo aquel vestido tan ajustado que, en otro cuerpo, ya estaría en el suelo pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡Era Rachel a quien estaba besando! No podía tomarla sin más, como a él le viniese en gana… ella lo tenía que dejar. No quería arriesgarse a una negativa y estropear ese momento tan intenso… ¿era eso o… tal vez tenía suficiente con el sabor de su boca y la cercanía de su cuerpo? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba más eso que un buen polvo?

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue cosa de vida o muerte separaron sus labios, con la misma lentitud y dedicación que el resto del proceso, dejando que sus cuerpos temblasen con la primera bocanada de aire, aun solapados el uno al otro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se asustó al verlos más oscuros de lo habitual. Sus labios aún estaban separados, recuperando aire, humedecidos por su saliva, la de ella, rojos por su pintalabios y por el ajetreo del beso. Vio entonces como apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre su camisa y las dejó extenderse sobre su pecho, sintiendo como este subía y bajaba con rapidez. Tenía el torso perfectamente perfilado, músculo a músculo, le gustaría tanto poder tocar su piel y comprobar la firmeza que parecía tener… oh, Dios, mío, ¡se moría por arrancarle la camisa y volver a devorar su boca! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Que era Puckerman, por Dios… el mismo Puckerman que se había acostado con la plantilla femenina del instituto al completo… el mismo Puckerman que le había tirado centenares de granizados día tras día… el mismo Puckerman que abusaba de todos cuantos se cruzaban en su camino… el mismo Puckerma que… Abrió los ojos y la miró más calmado… ¿se había tranquilizado sin siquiera intentar tocarle el trasero? Porque sus manos seguían sobre su cintura, ahora sin ningún tipo de presión. Aquella mirada era tan rara… y más viniendo de Puckerman… "No", pensó, "no me está mirando Puckerman… me mira Noah".

Él trató de hablar varias veces, sin querer soltarla aun… ¿debería de explicarle que no se había podido contener y evitar el beso? Al fin y al cabo, ella le había correspondido, ¡y de qué manera!

- … yo… eh… bueno… yo… - Mierda, estaba tartamudeando como un imbécil, "vamos Puckerman ¡reacciona!, solo es Berry", intentó animarse, "no, joder, no es Berry… es Rachel, y lo único que quieres es volver a besarla… ¡serás gilipollas!". – Había un beso al final de la escena. – Soltó de golpe, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- … ah… claro… - Contestó ella. No era precisamente lo que esperaba que le dijera… tampoco es que tuviese claro que le podía decir, aparte de: "¿subimos arriba?", no sabía que más esperar de Puckerman.

Se separó de ella y se sorprendió al sentir el frío del ambiente chocar contra su cuerpo al no tener el calor del de ella… era como coger hielo con las manos desnudas… dolía… menuda mariconada.

- Creo que estamos listos para la presentación. – Sentenció, incapaz de mirarla.

- Sí… totalmente. – Respondió ella abrazándose a sí misma, ¿por qué hacía tanto frío?

- Pues… entonces… ¿lo hacemos así?

- Sí…

- Aunque… casi mejor si el beso no…

- S… Sí… el beso… el beso será demasiado… co… como… exagerado y…

- No. Es… parte de la actuación… tendremos que volver a hacerlo… - "Muy sutil Puckerman…", se reprendió mentalmente, ¿qué hacía vacilando? Si lo que quería era besarla otra vez, ¿qué mierda hacía buscando escusas tan patéticas? – Pero tal vez… con menos… intensidad. - ¿Qué cojones acababa de soltar por la boca?

- Claro. – Afirmó ella… gracias a Dios que él había propuesto eso. El beso quedaría muy bien al final de la presentación pero si lo hacían tal y como lo acababan de hacer tendrían que censurarlo, y ninguno de sus compañeros tenía más de 18 años para poder verlo.

- Bien… pues… ya está… yo… yo me voy. – Sin pensarlo y con el ceño fruncido por todas las estupideces que estaba sintiendo se dirigió a la puerta.

- Es temprano. – "Rachel, ¿pero qué haces?", se reprendió a sí misma, sin saber por qué iba a decir lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Si te quieres quedar a cenar… o algo.

Él se volvió y la miró. Ese "o algo", sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Se imaginó la escena con claridad. No le respondería con palabras, solo la besaría con urgencia y la guiaría rápidamente hacia su habitación. Le quitaría ese endiablado vestido y dejaría que lo desnudara y… bueno, si iba muy despacio, él mismo se arrancaría la ropa. Entonces tendría la mejor experiencia que pudiese imaginar con una mujer y añadiría a su lista de desvirgamientos el nombre de Rachel Barbra Berry. Tal vez cuando terminasen se quedase con ella hasta que se durmiese… luego se vestiría y saldría de allí. Al día siguiente se mirarían de manera incómoda y harían una presentación horrible…

- No, hoy tengo que volver pronto a casa, puede que otro día. – Le contestó, y en su fuero interno, quiso arrancarse el mohawk de la desesperación que tenía encima por haber dicho semejante subnormalidad… y por el calentón que se había instalado en su entrepierna tras imaginar todas y cada una de esas escenas. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior… realmente hacía frío.

- Vale. – Aceptó ella, quedándose apoyada en la puerta. Sonriéndole, sin poder evitarlo. Puede que se hubiese negado a lo obvio porque no quisiese nada con ella, pero algo le decía que lo había hecho por respeto y eso le hacía recuperar un poco de la fe que había perdido en el ser humano (más concretamente en el género masculino). – Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana. – Puck descendió los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Rachel y comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Muy a su pesar, alzó la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Aquella noche no tendría diversión, le esperaban horas muy aburridas pegado a la videoconsola del salón, y todo porque él había querido… lo que pasaba es que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, asistiría después de años a Matemáticas, Rachel estaría allí, y él sería capaz de contar los minutos que faltaban para que ese momento llegase.


	8. Jueves I

Rachel cerró la puerta de su coche y se encaminó al interior del instituto llevando consigo una gran bolsa que contenía su vestuario para la presentación del Club Glee, que tendrían a última hora. Aquel día, cuando se despertó antes de que el despertador la hiciera botar de la cama, supo que sería un día importante, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero pasarían cosas más que destacables.

Cargada de energía, llegó a su taquilla y comenzó a buscar los libros de su primera clase, Matemáticas, no le solía gustar acudir, pero tenía tantas ganas de vivir aquel día que ni encontrarse con esa primera asignatura a las 8 de la mañana hizo mermar su espíritu. Saber que había gente preocupada por ella, que la respetaba y que no la trataba mal hacía que se sintiera fuerte y más viva que nunca.

- Hola Rachel. – La saludó Tina, portando un par de libros, una carpeta y la sonrisa que se empezaba a acostumbrar a darle a la morena.

- Buenos días Tina. – Le respondió Rachel con el mismo buen humor, lo cual hizo que la chica gótica abriera los ojos con asombro y se enorgulleciera de que su amiga hubiera superado el bache de días anteriores.

- Vaya, estás… radiante. ¿Es por la presentación?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero… hoy me siento bien… sí, me siento muy bien.

- Así es como me gusta verte.

- ¿Y tú presentación con Mike, que tal?

- Os vais a sorprender de lo que puede hacer, en serio, es… impresionante.

- ¿Quién es impresionante? – Preguntó Mike, apareciendo tras Tina.

- ¿Pues quién crees? ¡Jacob Israel! Es el hombre más impresionante de este mundo. – Respondió Tina, dejando a Mike con una cara de extrañeza y a Rachel con la mirada divertida.

En ese preciso momento, el muchacho del afro apareció por el pasillo, con unos pantalones de pana y un jersey de rayas. Al llegar a la altura de Rachel, agitó su peculiar cabello, le guiñó un ojo, la señaló, se señaló y formó un corazón con sus manos diciendo en un susurro: "true love".

- Pero creo que le pertenece a Rachel así que… me tendré que conformar contigo. – Dijo Tina intentando contener la risa mientras su amiga se ponía pálida y Mike la miraba un poco mal.

- Por favor, que alguien me diga que eso no acaba de pasar… - Murmuró Rachel apoyando la frente en su taquilla, aburrida de la obsesión de Jacob con ella.

- Chica, no sé de qué te quejas, yo mataría por tener tras de mi a un hombre blanco como él. – Dijo Mercedes, apareciendo junto a ellos.

- ¿Tú también lo has visto? – Preguntó Rachel horrorizada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba lleno.

- Todos lo hemos visto y… Mercedes tiene razón, es un partidazo, si yo fuera tú ya le hubiera dejado que me pidiera matrimonio. – Añadió Kurt, apoyándose en el hombro de su diva preferida.

- ¿Quién se casa? – Inquirió una voz profunda y grave, que nadie esperaba escuchar a aquellas horas de la mañana.

- ¿¡Puckerman!– Exclamaron todos a coro, mirándolo con extrañeza. Él solo alzó una ceja y miró a Rachel, que lo observaba como si fuese una aparición.

- Noah… ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la morena, lo habitual era que Puck no apareciese por el colegio hasta las 10 de la mañana y en aquellos momentos eran poco menos de las 8, ¡las 8! ¿Cuándo se había visto eso?

- Tengo Matemáticas. – Respondió el chico judío y todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Puck había rechazado esa clase hacía años. – Anoche… creo que me dejé algo en tu casa… - Añadió, tocándose el mohawk y haciendo que las mandíbulas de los presentes rozase el suelo, ¿qué podía hacer Puckerman en la casa de Rachel Berry POR LA NOCHE?

- … sí. – Dijo Rachel, consiguiendo que todos la observaran aún más estupefactos, pues estaba confirmando las palabras de Puck. La chica volvió a abrir su taquilla y rebuscó en la bolsa de su vestuario, encontrando y sacando la chaqueta del muchacho. – Te la dejaste en mi cuarto. – Concluyó mientras se la entregaba, empeorando la situación.

Todos estaban más que perplejos con el trato de los dos, con la manera en la que se miraban y con el extraño gesto que tuvo Puckerman. Cuando el chico cogió la chaqueta se preocupó por rozar las manos de Rachel y colorearle las mejillas, mientras él solo era capaz de regalarle una sonrisa amable. ¿Qué narices pasaba entre esos dos?

- ¡PUCKERMAN! – Gritó Lauren en el oído de su novio mientras le daba una "suave palmada" (entiéndase el sarcasmo) en mitad de la espalda.

- Lauren… ¿qué…? – Comenzó a decir Puck, extrañado de que Lauren estuviera allí, si él solía considerar una hora adecuada para su incorporación a las clases las 10 de la mañana, para la chica eso era como madrugar, hasta las 12 no se dejaba caer por las aulas. El caso es que Puckerman se quedó sin habla, al igual que todos los presentes, cuando se fijaron en el atuendo de Ms. Zizes: cuero, negro, mucho cuero, y complementos con pinchos intimidatorios, la vestimenta habitual de toda estrella de rock que se precie. - ¿Qué te has puesto?

- Soy yo en modo "Rock and Roll", Puckerman, voy a quemar el escenario. – Diciendo aquello los observó a todos con los ojos repintados de negro entrecerrados.

- Pero… Glee es a última hora, ¿por qué has venido ya _así_ vestida? – Preguntó Puck con cautela.

- Porque me sale de las narices, además, fíjate el pánico que creo con mi sola presencia. – Todos miraron en derredor y se dieron cuenta de que la gente dejaba un buen margen de distancia en torno a Lauren, que asintió con la cabeza satisfecha. - ¡Vámonos! Quiero ver la cara del viejo de Matemáticas cuando nos vea entrar por la puerta. – Cogió a Puck por la camiseta y lo arrastró junto con ella lejos del grupo.

- Puckerman es un bruto pero Lauren da auténtico miedo. – Dijo Tina viendo como la peculiar pareja desaparecía.

- Jamás pensé que se dejaría doblegar de esa manera… será verdad eso de que la música amansa a las fieras. – Comentó Kurt.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Rachel caminó junto a Kurt y Mercedes en dirección al aula de Matemáticas sintiendo aun el roce de Puck sobre sus manos, ¿lo habría hecho sin querer? Mientras tomaba asiento vio a Lauren en primera fila, admirando su manicura negra, a su lado, Puckerman la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Le preguntó algo y la gran chica lo acribilló con la mirada haciendo que el muchacho se sentase recto en su asiento y evitase el contacto visual con su novia. Era extraño, tenían razón, Puckerman y Zizes, Zizes y Puckerman… Noah y Lauren… a Rachel no acababa de gustarle como sonaban esos dos nombres juntos. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello pues el profesor apareció, y tras limpiar un par de veces sus gafas y colocarlas con dedos temblorosos sobre el puente de su ajada nariz tuvo que admitir que Lauren Zizes y Noah Puckerman estaban sentados frente a él, en su clase de Matemáticas, a las 8 de la mañana. Dándole un profundo trago a su petaca secreta, de espaldas a los chicos, comenzó a escribir la tarea del día en la pizarra, pensando que cuanto antes se sentase y dejase que los efectos del alcohol hiciesen su trabajo, antes eliminaría de su mente la imagen de los dos alumnos problemáticos mirándolo como si fuera una fácil y apetecible presa.

- … ¿y Sam dijo eso? – Murmuró Mercedes a Kurt, haciendo que Rachel se interesase por la conversación.

- Sí… no sabes cómo se puso Quinn, aquello era mejor que Gossip Girl. – Respondió Kurt con emoción.

- ¿Pero él como se enteró? – Preguntó Mercedes, sin entender aun como se habían podido llegar a liar tanto las cosas.

- Pues porque mi hermano es muuuy inteligente y… - Comenzó a explicar el chico adicto a Vogue y Rachel no aguantó la curiosidad.

- ¿De qué habláis? – Quiso saber con timidez.

- Ah… está bien, lo contaré desde el principio. Verás, ayer por la tarde, cuando te dejamos en tu casa, Mercedes y yo volvimos al instituto porque nos llamaron para ensayar los números grupales…

- Pero si a mí y a Noah no nos dijeron nada…

- Bueno, después de la que se montó, ¿qué esperabas? Puckerman es un peligro público y _Barbie Superstar _no quiere verte ni en pintura… ¡pero bueno! No me interrumpáis y os lo contaré todo…

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando Kurt llegó al gimnasio encontró a los chicos dispersos y ocupados con sus diversos asuntos: Mike repasaba la coreografía una y otra vez, Artie retocaba el atrezo que utilizarían durante la actuación y Sam no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su móvil._

_- Menudo equipo… - Murmuró Kurt, desprendiéndose de las bolsas que lo acompañaban._

_- Hey. – Le saludó Mike alzando la mano._

_- Hola… ¿esto es todo lo que tenemos para trabajar? – Preguntó el divo, agitando sus dedos y observando el panorama._

_- Finn decía que llegaba dentro de poco y a Puck no lo hemos llamado porque… - Comenzó a explicar Artie y miró a Sam, quien no prestaba atención a la conversación y tanteaba, de vez en cuando, sus heridas. – si juntamos a esos dos, se matarán. – Añadió en un susurro._

_- Ya… pero yo estoy aquí, así que creo que debemos empezar con el ensayo, conociendo a mi hermano podemos sentarnos tranquilamente si pretendemos esperarlo. – Dijo Kurt, recordando donde se encontraba el gran muchacho._

_- Está bien. – Mike se acercó a los dos. – Artie, ¿sabes cuál es tu rutina o repasamos un poco antes de empezar?_

_- Lo tengo controlado. _

_- Pues vamos a ello._

_- ¡Sam, deja el aparatito y ven aquí a ensayar! – Le llamó Kurt al ver que el rubio ni siquiera había pestañeado… y siguió impasible. - ¡Sam!_

_- Eh… Kurt… mejor déjalo, no está muy bien. – Le advirtió Mike._

_- ¿Y tengo yo la culpa? – Exclamó Kurt, ya que no le dejaban estar en el grupo de las chicas (el ganador indiscutible, a su parecer), prepararía un número en condiciones, aunque fuese con esos niños tan poco comprometidos._

_- No, es… es Quinn… tienen problemas, y lo de ayer con Puckerman no ayudó… dale un respiro. – Le pidió el asiático._

_- Siento ser tan insensible, pero no voy a dejar que las chicas nos ganen, quiero la recompensa que Mr. Schue ha prometido, incluso si es una cutre bolsa de pipas. – Mike y Artie lo observaron cómo si hubiese perdido la cabeza. - Llamadme materialista si os apetece, pero esto es una cuenta pendiente que tengo conmigo mismo… las veces que hemos competido con ellas nunca se ha nombrado un verdadero ganador, ahora es el momento de aplastarlas mortalmente con una performance digna… aunque el tema que tengamos esté más que obsoleto._

_- Mira, ensayaremos nosotros tres y cuando Finn llegue… - Comenzó a decir Mike, pero se detuvo al ver como Sam se levantaba con decisión de las gradas y dejaba el gimnasio._

_- ¿Pero adónde se cree que va? – Inquirió Kurt con molestia y los tres siguieron al chico que, caminando con paso ligero, ya había atravesado la mitad del pasillo._

_No tenían ni idea de adónde se dirigía Sam, pero lo vieron detenerse de súbito en la primera intersección con otro pasillo, que aparecía por la derecha. Mientras lo alcanzaban escucharon unas risas coquetas de fondo, y al llegar a su lado vieron a Quinn y a Finn, ella frente a él, apoyada en las taquillas, teniendo al gran Quarterback muy cerca… demasiado, mirándola con picardía, jugando con uno de sus dorados mechones de pelo. Kurt tuvo sensación de deja-vu y su cerebro recreó la siguiente imagen: ambos acortando la distancia que los separaba._

_- ¡Eh! – Exclamó Sam, haciendo que el par de dos se separase bruscamente._

_- Sam… - Dijo Quinn con los ojos desorbitados, ¿no tendría que estar ensayando?_

_- Hey, tío… - Saludó Finn, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, pensando que disimulaba a la perfección._

_- ¿Me explicas que es esto? – Preguntó Sam acercándose a la que se suponía que era su novia._

_- Nada, solo hablábamos. – Respondió Quinn con aplomo._

_- ¿A esa distancia? ¿En serio? – Presionó Sam y la rubia asintió. - ¿Por qué no cogías el teléfono? Te he llamado unas 10 veces._

_- Está bajo de batería… - Se defendió la chica._

_- ¿Y anoche también estaba bajo de batería? Porque te mandé varios mensajes para saber cómo estabas y te escribí tres e-mails, ¿tu ordenador tampoco tenía batería o es que no te funcionaba internet?_

_- Sam… no me montes una escenita ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar… - Le soltó Quinn, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con enfado. Estaban todos delante, Finn incluido, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?_

_- ¿Qué no…? ¿QUÉ NO TE MONTE UNA ESCENA? Pero si parece que lo estás pidiendo a gritos, Quinn._

_- No sé a qué viene todo esto Sam, y te lo repito, no me pongas en evidencia delante de…_

_- ¿Delante de quién? ¿De él? – Preguntó señalando a Finn. – Habéis estado toda la tarde juntos, ¿verdad?_

_- No. – Respondió Quinn._

_- Sí. – Respondió Finn y todos lo miraron sabiendo que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte._

_- Sam… no es lo que piensas, tranquilízate… - Comenzó a decir Quinn, acercándose al rubio y colocándole las manos en el pecho, que había comenzado a ascender y descender con rapidez._

_- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? – Gritó y Quinn se separó de él asustada, jamás lo había visto a sí. – Me estás engañando con este… con este… CON ESTE IMBÉCIL._

_- ¡Eh! Que yo no te insulto… - Dijo Finn._

_- HUDSON CÁLLATE LA BOCA. – Volvió a gritar el rubio, dándole una patada a la taquilla más cercana, por no partirle la cara al idiota que le sacaba una cabeza y le estaba robando la novia. – Y yo defendiéndote… PELEÁNDOME POR TI… ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? Quinn Fabray eres una auténtica perra y te mereces todo lo malo que te pase en la vida._

_- ¡A mí no me hables así, Evans! – Le reprendió la rubia._

_- No encuentro otra manera de hablarle a alguien tan despreciable como tú. Eres horrible Quinn, realmente horrible… y yo te amaba, ¿sabes? Te amaba de verdad… imbécil… IMBÉCIL. – Pateó otra taquilla y miró a la rubia con rabia y dolor. – Nunca había deseado tanto que alguien no hubiese aparecido en mi vida… ojalá sintieras lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, ¡ojalá te vieras como yo te estoy viendo ahora mismo! Me das asco Quinn, ¡mucho asco! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, ni verte, ni oír tu maldita voz, ¡TE ODIO, QUINN FABREY!_

_Gritando aquello último y golpeando por última vez otra taquilla salió de la vista de todos casi a la carrera, con la vena del cuello encendida y el corazón a punto de reventarle por la presión de los latidos, que impulsaban una sangre mancillada por el odio y la humillación, una sangre que le quemaba las venas y le hacía querer matar a alguien… sí, matar… Sam estaba fuera de sí. _

_Él la quería… no, era algo incluso mayor, ¡la amaba! Joder, ¡se había enamorado de ella! Le había dado todo, la había tratado como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo y ella… ella… ¡menuda perra! ¡Lo había engañado! Y CON HUDSON. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido… creyendo todo ese tiempo que la tenía, que estaba con él, que… imbécil… todo ese tiempo… ¡todo ese jodido tiempo amándola! Y ella riéndose de él en su cara._

_Se sentó en el asfalto del aparcamiento, en una esquina, cerca de su coche. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y trató de controlar la furia que lo corroía… pero su corazón no paraba de latir, enfermo de dolor, ¿cómo iba a librarse de eso? ¿Cómo narices iba a deshacerse del sentimiento de devastación que tenía encima?_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

- … y se largó dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, no sé cómo fue capaz de contenerse y no pegarle a Finn. – Finalizó Kurt.

- Que fuerte… pobre Sam. – Dijo Mercedes. Le parecía raro no haber oído nada, pues las chicas habían estado ensayando en una clase no muy lejana al gimnasio pero… sabiendo lo que había pasado, mejor que no se hubiese enterado. En mitad de una telenovela hubiese disfrutado con una escena así, pero Sam sufriendo no era su argumento favorito, ¿cómo estaría el rubio?

- Entonces… ¿Quinn y Finn están juntos? – Preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido, y Kurt y Mercedes la miraron recriminatoriamente.

- Sam anda por ahí con el corazón destrozado por la zorra de Quinn y… ¿a ti solo se te ocurre pensar en que Finn y ella están juntos? – Le dijo Mercedes algo alterada, Rachel también había sido humillada por la rubia, ella, mejor que nadie, debería de comprender a Sam y preocuparse por él, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

- Rachel, perdona que te lo diga así pero, ¡tienes un problema! – Le soltó Kurt. – Un GRAN problema llamado "Finn Hudson". ¡Estás obsesionada con él! Y ya te lo dije… no es sano, cariño, solo vas a conseguir hacerte más daño y…

- Lo sé. – Reconoció Rachel agachando la cabeza… realmente solo había preguntado por la pareja para cerciorarse de lo obvio y poder asegurarle a su corazón que no había nada más que hacer por el gran chico. – Sé que entre Finn y yo no hay nada y que… no lo habrá nunca. – Suspiró y decidió poner en palabras aquello que llevaba presintiendo hacía tanto tiempo. No se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta por temor a que fuese cierto pero… no había manera de salvar lo insalvable, y era evidente que su relación con Finn estaba completamente terminada. – Aun lo quiero, lo sé y es lo que me hace más daño… todavía estoy enamorada de él. Lo veo por los pasillos, lo escucho cantar en Glee y lo imagino conmigo a cada segundo… pero para él yo ya soy historia. A veces me preguntó si llegué a importarle… es el único chico con el que he salido, a Jesse y a Noah no los cuento porque los usé para intentar olvidarme de él… no, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Los usé para darle celos, para que se interesase por mí y… funcionaba, de alguna extraña manera ¡funcionaba! Cada vez que me veía con otro venía por mí, a recuperarme, a arreglar lo nuestro… durante un tiempo, cada vez más escaso. Me ha vuelto débil, lo sé… me ha hecho tanto daño… pensar que… - Se cortó intentando retener las lágrimas, decir todo aquello era tan difícil.

- ¿Qué? – Le apremiaron Kurt y Mercedes, cogiéndole cada uno una mano, parecía que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que todo el mundo llevaba viendo desde hacía tiempo: Finn solo sabía jugar con ella.

- … es la única persona que me ha tratado más o menos bien desde el principio. Creí que lo hacía por amor pero… ahora estoy casi segura de que todo era mentira, un engaño para sentirse… no sé, superior… y si eso es así entonces… significaría que nadie me ha querido nunca, no realmente. Yo siempre estaba detrás de él, esperando por él. Ni siquiera me importaba que estuviese con Quinn o con quien fuese, si me miraba, si me hablaba, yo ya era feliz. Hubo un momento en el que hubiese sido capaz de estar con él aunque… saliese oficialmente con otra, aunque… solo me utilizase. – Por Dios, que mal sonaba eso, ¿tanto había dejado que la degradaran? – Ahora pienso que todo el tiempo me estuvo utilizando, como un sustituyente, un descanso de Quinn, para despejarse y no agobiarse con ella… solo fui un chiste para él, la tonta que le servía de escape, la estúpida que siempre estaría por y para él… Rachel Berry, la muñeca gratuita de Finn Hudson…

- No, Rachel, no… no digas eso. – Le dijo Mercedes, realmente Finn la había roto.

- Mercedes tiene razón, no se te ocurra pensar ni por un instante eso de ti misma… que te humillen los demás es una cosa, pero humillarte tú… ¡jamás! – Kurt hizo que la mirara y se le quebró el corazón al ver lágrimas rodando por el rostro de la morena… con lo bien que la había visto al inicio del día… - Rachel, Finn es un crío que no sabe lo que quiere en la vida, solo se limita a hacer lo que le viene en gana porque se le permite. No es tu culpa el haberte enamorado de él… yo también lo quise, ¿recuerdas? Y me ilusioné con que algo podría llegar a pasar entre nosotros y… me sentí lo más miserable de este mundo cuando comprendí que no tenía nada que hacer con él. Dolió, mucho, y quise morirme al darme cuenta del ridículo que había hecho, no frente a nadie, si no frente a mí. Deja de herirte a ti misma y no te culpes por lo que sientes, solo… afróntalo, y por favor, sé consciente de la realidad y acéptala, porque soñar puede dañarte seriamente y yo no quiero que te pase nada. – Le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y ella le sonrió levemente como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Ni yo… no nos hemos portado como "amigos" contigo durante mucho tiempo… ya es hora de que te tratemos mejor. – Le dijo Mercedes apretándole la mano que aun sostenía. – Además, somos divas, ¡las divas del Glee Club! Y tenemos que apoyarnos en lo bueno y en lo malo.

- ¡Di que sí hermana! – Exclamó Kurt, chocando la mano con su amiga y haciendo que los tres se echasen a reír. – No estás sola Rachel, ya no.


	9. Jueves II

- Chicos, llegó el momento. – Dijo el Sr. Schue entusiasmadísimo, teniendo a todos sus alumnos de Glee vestidos para la ocasión frente a él, en el auditorio, a la espera de conocer quién actuaría primero. – Bien, al igual que con el resto de esta tarea… ¡os dejaré elegir el orden de actuación que queráis! – Rachel y Kurt se observaron y suspiraron ante eso de que "habían podido elegir todo" en la tarea y los demás muchachos se preocuparon por el jaleo que se montaría con las "preferencias". - ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Qué os pasa?

- Mr. Schue… somos muchos, nos vamos a matar vivos para ver el orden de actuación. – Comentó Artie mirando a sus compañeros, que ya se acribillaban unos a otros con miradas asesinas a la espera de abalanzarse sobre aquel que decidiese dar el paso de exigir el primer turno.

- Pero si os encanta dirigir las actuaciones del Glee Club y que yo no intervenga en dichas direcciones. – Se defendió Will y todos entendieron lo que ocurría. Desde que Holly Holliday les había mostrado que debían tener voz y voto en lo referente a Glee, los alumnos se habían anarquizado y tenían continuos enfrentamientos con el profesor de español por imponer sus ideas sobre las del resto. El Sr. Schue estaba harto de la situación, así que pensó que si querían dirigir, dirigirían, pero con todas las consecuencias.

- Está bien Mr. Schue, lo pillamos, nosotros somos los alumnos y usted el profesor, quien debe poner orden y concierto en el Club… ahora, por favor, diga quien actúa primero. – Inquirió Kurt, acompañado de las afirmaciones de sus compañeros.

- No, Kurt, esta vez no. Os quejabais de que no teníais ninguna oportunidad de hacer lo que os apetecía en Glee, bien, pues yo os permito hacer ahora lo que os plazca. He dejado que elijáis vuestros temas, vuestros compañeros de presentación… - En ese momento Rachel y Kurt fueron a interrumpirlo pero Will los detuvo alzando una mano. – con algunas excepciones… y ahora dejo que os pongáis de acuerdo en un orden de actuación… hasta el momento no lo habéis hecho tan mal, si conseguís organizaros querrá decir que estáis más capacitados de lo que pensaba.

Compartieron miradas, no sabían que el Sr. Schue se había tomado tan en serio lo sucedido semanas anteriores, ellos ya lo habían olvidado, por eso en un principio les pareció inquietante tanta libertad de decisión… y tenían razón, era una pequeña venganza de Schuester para hacerles ver que necesitaban un guía, aun eran unos críos.

- ¡Eh! Dejad de preocuparos, la estrella actuará primero. – Dijo una voz detrás de las cortinas del escenario.

- ¿Mer… Mercedes? – Preguntó dubitativo Kurt, era la voz de su amiga la que aparecía de la nada, y ahora que se fijaba, Mercedes no estaba entre ellos.

- Por supuesto, he dicho LA ESTRELLA, ¿quién si no iba a ser? – Respondió la muchacha invisible haciendo que todos rieran. – Queridos compañeros, tomad asiento y disfrutad de MI espectáculo.

Todos la obedecieron, incluido Will, que se sentó en su habitual mesa, con una libreta y un bolígrafo junto a él, para tomar anotaciones de todas y cada una de las presentaciones, a ver que eran capaces de hacer sus chicos sin pautas ni reglas.

Las luces se apagaron y la pesada cortina desapareció, dejando el escenario al descubierto. Un haz de luz comenzó a iluminar el centro del lugar y una silueta fue apareciendo poco a poco. Los violines empezaron a emitir una suave melodía y Mercedes se hizo visible. Llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado, con un volumen inusual. Su cara estaba completamente maquillada… de blanco, a excepción de los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Sobre sus mejillas aparecían rayas negras horizontales y algo arqueadas, tres a cada lado. Iba vestida con un ajado abrigo marrón y sus manos aparecían caracterizadas como… garras. Para finalizar su atuendo dos orejas coronaban su cabeza. Mientras sus compañeros adaptaban la vista a la mágica iluminación que bañaba el escenario, la gran diva comenzó a interpretar "Memory", del musical "Cats". Su voz se alzaba y jugaba con los sentidos de los presentes, introduciendo bajo la piel la letra de aquella prodigiosa canción, con una delicadeza que desconocían que la chica tuviese en su potente talento. Pero no solo era la voz de Mercedes lo que hacía impresionante el momento, la interpretación, los gestos, la emoción… ella, hablando de recuerdos, del pasado, conquistando el instante y volviéndolo imperecedero…

La última nota flotó en el aire y todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras durante unos segundos... Cuando las luces volvieron a prenderse, Mercedes hizo una pequeña reverencia y esperó el veredicto de su actuación con algo de temor, nunca se había atrevido a hacer una canción donde tuviese que expresar tanto… una cosa era "sentir la música", eso sabía hacerlo a la perfección, pero… ¿interpretar la música? Eso ya era distinto.

Compungidos, sus compañeros la observaban al borde del llanto (o con las mejillas humedecidas, como Kurt, Rachel y… Brittany). Fue la rubia, adicta al baile, la que rompió el hielo.

- ¡Bravo! – Exclamó Brittany aplaudiendo y siendo seguida por todos los presentes. – Por las noches solo puedo dormir si Lord Tubbington me canta esa canción después de haberme leído "El gato con botas", ¡lo has hecho casi tan bien como él! ¡Bravo! ¡BRAVO! – La voz de la chica se quebró y recuperó su asiento dejándose consolar por Santana, quien miraba a Quinn con pavor, cada día Brittany estaba peor de la cabeza.

- Mercedes… ha sido… ha sido ¡impresionante! – Exclamó Mr. Schue, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la muchacha que aún estaba en el escenario. – Sueles llegar al público con tus actuaciones pero esto… esto está muy por encima de todo lo que has hecho antes. Has tenido momentos de tonos altos y momentos de mucha intensidad en la voz pero… a mí me has enamorado nada más que con el inicio, así que ¡Felicidades! Grandiosa actuación.

Aun siendo ovacionada por sus compañeros, Mercedes abandonó el escenario y se sentó junto a Tina, quien la felicitó con un abrazo, había estado espectacular.

- Bien, ¿quién sigue? – Preguntó Will anotando los puntos más destacables de la actuación de Mercedes, apenas había nada de lo que quejarse.

- Ha estado bien… muy sentimental para mi gusto, pero bien. Ahora yo voy a reventar el escenario. – Rugió Lauren, atravesando las cortinas.

Las luces desaparecieron, un alarido atravesó todo el auditorio y el escenario volvió a ser visible. Lauren comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la icónica canción de Queen, "We will rock you", plato fuerte del musical que había arrasado en Broadway como homenaje al grupo de rock. Sus compañeros continuaron con el ritmo y la gran chica empezó a rockanrolear a capella la letra de la canción. Los miraba de uno en uno, dedicándoles cada verso, imponiendo su presencia ineludible. Ellos le respondían con eso de: "we will, we will rock you", alucinados con la elección de la chica. Una guitarra eléctrica color negro estaba en sus manos y en el momento adecuado comenzó un gran solo que se inició junto a una explosión de fuegos artificiales desde la parte trasera del escenario. Tocaba entregada y extasiada, con pasión y furia, solo como ella sería capaz de interpretar ese tema. La batería intervino en las últimas notas de la pieza y otra ráfaga de fuegos artificiales puso fin a la actuación de una impresionante Lauren, que trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras sus compañeros la aplaudían a más no poder.

- ¡Dios mío, Lauren! – Exclamó Will, con las manos en la cabeza. - ¡Eso es Rock and Roll! Sí, señor, ¡genial! En serio, GENIAL.

- Patético. – Dijo Quinn, sobre el estrépito de sus compañeros, que recibían a una Lauren contenta y feliz. – Solo han sido un par de alaridos y dos acordes de guitarra.

- Mira canija, puedo arrancarte esa cabecita rubia que tanto te gusta peinar de un mordisco así que no me tientes. – La retó Lauren.

- Ahora verás lo que es una actuación de verdad. – Sentenció la rubia, recorriendo el pasillo que llevaba al escenario, seguida por Brittany y Santana.

Las tres ex-animadoras se colocaron de espaldas al público, en mitad del escenario, cubiertas por túnicas, encapuchadas y, cuando las luces del salón se apagaron, una luz blanca, algo tenue, las iluminó, mientras un mar de humo aparecía a sus pies. La música empezó con suavidad y conforme la luz que caía sobre ellas se intensificaba, se deshicieron de las túnicas, mostrando unos trajes plateados y brillantes. El tempo de la melodía se aceleró y la canción tomó forma, revelándose como "One night only", uno de los temas más sonados del musical "Dreamgirls". Quinn en el centro, haciendo la voz principal, y Santana y Brittany a sus costados, relegadas a sus habituales coros, realizaron una actuación cargada de baile y seducción que hizo que Finn desorbitase los ojos y el resto del Club solo fuese capaz de verlas exhibirse. Cuando la música cesó, finalizaron en una de sus poses de animadoras y esperaron, altivas, el resultado de la valoración del Sr. Schue, quien había observado la actuación con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, chicas, ha sido una actuación… correcta. – Comentó, apuntando algo en su libreta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que correcta? Hemos estado geniales. – Se quejó Quinn.

- Quinn, habéis interpretado un gran tema pero… apenas había nada de actuación y habéis hecho el mismo baile que en vuestra audición para entrar a Glee… la tarea de esta semana era, además de familiarizaros con los musicales, sorprenderme y… francamente, esto ya lo había visto antes. – Explicó Will, viendo cómo se indignaban con cada palabra.

- Un momento, ¿Lauren berrea como una salvaje en mitad del escenario y le dice que es "alucinante" y nosotras hacemos la actuación de nuestras vidas y nos dice que no le hemos sorprendido? – Exclamó Santana.

- ¿BERREAR? Tú, fideo requemado, te voy a enseñar yo lo que es berrear. – Gritó Lauren dispuesta a embestirla.

Se sobrevino un momento caótico entre los gritos de Santana y los chicos, tratando de retener a Lauren, que puso a Will de los nervios.

- ¡Quietos! Por favor, respetaos unos a otros, ¿entendido? Yo soy quien valora y debéis aceptar mis valoraciones, ¡soy el profesor! Yo digo que está bien y que está mal y, si no os gusta, ¡os aguantáis! ¿Queda claro? – Dijo Schuester, y el trío se sentó en primera fila, lejos del resto de sus compañeros, que aun trataban de apaciguar a Lauren. - ¿Quién sigue?

- Nosotros. – Dijo Tina, cogiendo a Mike de la mano y encaminándose hacia el escenario.

Tras las cortinas se escuchó el movimiento del atrezo, lo que parecían muebles se trasladaban de arriba abajo y jurarían haber escuchado algo de vajilla tintinear. Cuando el escenario se descubrió y las luces del salón hubieron sido apagadas, Tina, con un vestido negro antiguo, un delantal y una roída chaqueta, estaba sentada sobre una mesa junto a Mike, que llevaba camisa blanca y pantalones de traje, los dos con los pelos enloquecidos.

Antes de que el show comenzara, Kurt y Rachel, que se habían sentado juntos, entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron con los ojos brillantes, pues habían reconocido los trajes y el atrezo de uno de sus musicales favoritos. Una nota alta resonó y empezó la actuación de los dos asiáticos, que habían escogido, nada más y nada menos, que uno de los temas de "Sweeney Todd", no de los de la película protagonizada por Johnny Deep, si no del musical original de Broadway, capitaneado por Patti Lupone y Michael Cerveris. "A little priest", se titulaba aquella canción, en la cual, la cocinera de las peores empanadas de Londres, le explicaba al Sr. Todd como daría un giro a su negocio, incluyendo cierto "ingrediente especial" en su horrenda receta. Actuaron, cantaron y bailaron como nunca. La voz de Tina, siempre adecuada para ese tipo de canciones y las tonalidades nunca antes descubiertas de Mike, dejaron a sus compañeros con la boca abierta. Hacían de perversos maníacos que pretendían canibalizar Londres y, cuando la actuación finalizó, con sus risas macabras como broche final, todos se alzaron y aplaudieron efusivamente. Si Lauren los había dejado con la boca abierta, Tina y Mike se habían encargado de quitarles las mandíbulas.

- Chicos… estoy… sin palabras. – Dijo Will a duras penas, extasiado por la emoción de tener a semejantes intérpretes en su Club. – Esto… ¡esto es Broadway! Posiblemente ninguno de los que estáis aquí habrá visto una obra en Broadway y la gran mayoría ni siquiera apreciáis los musicales por ser demasiado "clásicos". Pero… esto que acabamos de ver es una verdadera actuación digna de los más destacables escenarios de Broadway. Sois impresionantes… de verdad, no… no tengo nada más que decir salvo: ¡Felicidades! Y Mike, - Lo detuvo, cuando este estaba a punto de sentarse, entre una gran ovación incansable. – no entiendo por qué no habías cantado antes, ¡ha sido magnífico!

- Eso es porque Tina me ha enseñado a cantar… antes solo sabía desafinar y convocar tormentas, ahora, gracias a ella… - La observó con dedicación y un brazo sobre sus hombros, estrechándola contra su cuerpo con cariño. – sé que puedo ser mucho más de lo que imaginé.

- Entonces, gracias Tina. – Se corrigió Will, y la chica se sonrojó mientras sus amigos la vitoreaban.

- Sr. Schue, me gustaría ser el siguiente. – Dijo Sam, vestido muy normal, con una guitarra acústica en sus manos.

- Por supuesto. – Le respondió Schuester, ansiando continuar con la exhibición, realmente sus chicos habían avanzado, ¿por qué se preocuparía por las Regionales? Estaban preparados para comerse el escenario de cualquier competición.

Sam se colocó en el centro del escenario, sentado en una silla, con una botella de alcohol y un pequeño bote de pastillas en una mesa junto a él. Solo quedó él iluminado en el salón, con luces de neón gastadas sobre su cabeza. Punteó un par de pequeños arpegios al azar y murmuró algo, entonces se escucharon las notas de otras guitarras, notas picoteadas y él, solo y perdido en mitad del escenario. El rubio había decidido interpretar "One song, glory", del revolucionario musical, "Rent". Su canción hablaba de dolor, del tiempo que huye, de la muerte… Actuó como un hombre devastado, exhibiendo su alma rota ante sus compañeros y… ante Quinn. La chica tragó saliva cuando la presentación alcanzó su parte más intensa y Sam se paseó por el escenario, mostrando sus heridas en aquellas letras, mirando a la mujer que le había arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Quinn llegó a sentirse culpable y, con toda su mezquindad palpitando en sus venas, tuvo que pedirle a su corazón que se calmase y a sus ojos que retuviesen un poco más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al exterior y rodar por sus mejillas. Le había hecho daño a aquel chico, exactamente, ¿por qué? Sam había sido un novio perfecto, ¿por qué lo había engañado y echado de su lado? ¿POR QUÉ? El muchacho terminó de rodillas en el suelo, entonando el último verso, ese que contaba que, irremediablemente, el tiempo siempre muere.

Las luces volvieron a iluminar el salón y Sam se levantó, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y el cuerpo tenso, le dolía todo, no había dormido ni un segundo en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había perdido, en quien había perdido y sin saber que había hecho mal, aparte de enamorarse de esa bruja despiadada.

Los chicos de Glee estaban compungidos y Will había quedado impresionado por el sentimiento que el rubio había puesto en el tema.

- Una actuación… inmejorable, Sam. Gracias. – Le dijo con la mano en el corazón, él también había perdido mucho en los últimos tiempos… la vida se complicaba para todos. - ¿Quién sigue?

- ¿Yo? – Cuestionó Artie, chocando la mano con su rubio amigo, mientras este tomaba asiento y miraba con reproche a Quinn, quien había vuelto la mirada hacia Sam durante unos segundos.

- Adelante. – Accedió Schue.

El muchacho subió al escenario por una rampa y dio la señal para que las luces desapareciesen y pudiese comenzar su presentación. Iba vestido tan normal como Sam, solo que cuando su actuación empezó no lo hizo con tranquilidad, si no con el estrépito de guitarras eléctricas y una batería de fondo. Los primeros compases de "Holiday" fueron reconocidos por sus compañeros, que se prepararon para escuchar al chico representar uno de los temas del musical que había homenajeado a Green Day en Broadway, "American idiot". Defendió su actuación a la perfección, utilizando su silla de ruedas para moverse con estilo por el escenario, como él sabía hacer, demostrando que, a pesar de su impedimento, era un gran artista. El final apoteósico de la canción fue seguido por los aplausos y vítores de sus compañeros.

- Muy bien, Artie. – Le felicitó Will. – Me hubiese gustado ver un poco más de actuación pero… ¡me he sentido como en mi primer concierto de Rock! – Los chicos felicitaron a Artie y se quedaron un poco parados. - ¿Quién queda?

- Rachel y Puck y Finn y yo, Sr. Schue. Me gustaría, con vuestro permiso, - Comenzó Kurt, mirando a Rachel y Puck. – que mi hermano y yo actuásemos primero.

- Claro. – Contestó Rachel, tras haber recibido un asentimiento por parte de Puckerman.

- Lo que vais a ver ahora es… algo bastante distinto a lo habitual, muchos no lo entenderéis, para otros será muy raro pero… esto es el arte de la interpretación, espero que lo disfrutéis. – Dijo Kurt, una vez que Finn (temblando de pies a cabeza) y él, estuvieron en el escenario, que fue iluminado en tonos azulados. – Relájate Finn, lo haremos exactamente como ayer, van a alucinar. – Le susurró Kurt a su hermano, entusiasmado.

- Sí… seguro que flipan. – Afirmó Finn, preparándose mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer.

Sentados en el suelo, con una nueva luz blanca iluminándolos, Kurt comenzó con la actuación, siendo seguido por Finn. El diálogo era un tanto "extraño" e incongruente, situado en mitad de la obra que habían decidido escenificar. Una melodía sonó y Finn fue el primero en cantar. Nada más que con la primera palabra que Kurt había pronunciado, Rachel ya supo de qué obra se trataba y se tensó en su asiento al reconocer la canción a interpretar. Los dos hermanos (bueno, Kurt), habían elegido representar "The Word of your body", del musical "Spring awakening", un tema cantado por los dos chicos homosexuales de la historia, que sin tapujos, se acababan por confesar su amor. Cuando Finn terminó la primera estrofa, se acercó dubitativo y con temor a Kurt, sudaba a mares y estaba nerviosísimo, ¿cómo había accedido a hacer aquello? Sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás decidió terminar con la distancia que separaba su boca de la de su hermano y lo besó. En el ambiente del salón se notó como todos contenían la respiración y observaban, conmocionados, aquella escena. No se trataba solo de que Finn (Finn Hudson, el Quarterback, el amante de Quinn Fabrey, el macho más macho del planeta Tierra) hubiese besado a Kurt, que ya de por sí era muy, muy, MUY, raro e inquietante, si no que, el hecho de que los dos fuesen hermanos, le daba un toque incestuoso a la situación que consiguió incomodar hasta al Sr. Schue. La actuación avanzó y tuvo lugar otro beso más intenso que terminó por petrificar a todos los presentes. Las últimas notas resonaron hasta diluirse en el aire, las luces se prendieron y los chicos se levantaron del suelo, observando la estupefacción de sus compañeros.

El sentimiento general era de impresión, luego había expresiones faciales más extremas, como la de Quinn, quien estaba verde, y la de Puck, que estaba completamente atónito, blanco. Will se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y sus alumnos se observaron entre sí, dándoles el aplauso de rigor a sus compañeros.

- Ha… ha sido… bueno… "diferente". – Comentó Will. – Siendo objetivo, una gran presentación, sin duda… uf… wow… estoy un poco…

- ¿Impresionado? – Trató de ayudarle Kurt, quien empezaba a cuestionarse si había ido demasiado lejos.

- Sí… no voy a negar que ha sido chocante… no me esperaba que Finn… bueno… - Volvió a aclararse la garganta, "vamos Will, han sido muy valientes haciendo esta escena y realmente ha sido una buena actuación, cálmate y díselo, si no Kurt se te va a desmayar…", se apremió a sí mismo. – Enhorabuena, sin duda, la actuación más sorprendente de todas… felicidades.

Kurt respiró hondo y volvió feliz a su asiento mientras Finn, con la cabeza gacha por la mirada que había visto en los ojos de Quinn, se sentaba lo más lejos posible de su hermano.

- Bueno, solo queda una actuación, ¿no? – Preguntó Will y Rachel hizo que un Puck muy estático se levantase y la acompañase hasta el escenario.

- Noah, céntrate, tenemos que hacerlo a la perfección, se han preparado mejor de lo que esperaba. – Comentó Rachel mientras, entre los dos, colocaban el atrezo, intentando simular un tejado, con el Moulin Rouge pintado en el fondo del escenario y una farola en mitad de este, que le daría un toque bohemio a la escena.

- Ese beso… - Comenzó Puck. – no lo vamos a poder superar, ni aunque lo hagamos como ayer. – Terminó, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión contrariada.

- No te preocupes. – Le respondió Rachel, tratando de no sonreír demasiado, menudas preocupaciones tenía Puck. – Saldrá bien… ¿estás listo?

- Sí.

- Pues empecemos…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: capítulo largo a más no poder... siento haberme extendido tanto (tengo cierta tendencia a describirlo todo de forma MUY exhaustiva u.u) y haber cortado justo en el momento Puckleberry pero el capítulo era demasiado inmenso. El siguiente tendra "acción", por decirlo de alguna manera xD.**


	10. Jueves III

El telón se abrió con pesadez y Puck se encontró con sus compañeros, mirándolo fijamente. No tenía miedo escénico ni nada parecido, pero actuar y cantar a la vez era un poco complicado teniendo a una docena de personas observándote con atención. Las manos le transpiraban y los pulmones estaban algo perezosos en su pecho. Entonces se giró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Rachel, que lo miraba a la espera de que comenzase. Ella vio pánico en sus ojos, algo no muy habitual en él y le sonrió, muy sutilmente, más con la mirada que con los labios, lo suficiente y necesario como para que el corazón de Puckerman saltara con fuerza y le devolviese su aplomo. Actuaron con complicidad y cierta picardía. Rachel no entendía lo que le pasaba. Cuando Puck le cantaba de aquella manera, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa imborrable, cuando la tocaba con cuidado y ternura, ella no hacía más que derretirse y querer abrazarlo, se imaginaba con él, sentada en un florido parque, envuelta en sus brazos, respirando su particular aroma (mezcla de colonia de hombre, after shave y esencia de Noah), sintiendo sus labios sobre su piel… le parecía que el chico del mohawk, el matón del instituto y su torturador por excelencia, tenía corazón y se lo mostraba casi sin darse cuenta. Por su parte, Puckerman estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no atraerla hacia su cuerpo, refugiarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, ¿qué mierda le pasaba con Berry? ¡Ella era una perdedora!... una hermosa, dulce y talentosa perdedora.

Sus compañeros veían la presentación algo extrañados, los roles habían cambiado. Era Rachel la que andaba enferma de amor a diario y mientras actuaba, no hacía más que maldecir ese horrible sentimiento. Y era Puckerman, el que solo podía encontrarle una función a las mujeres, quien, entre versos empalagosos, destilaba "amorosidad". Sin embargo, a todos, salvo a dos personas, les parecía imposible no sonreír ante la escena.

Cuando el momento del beso llegó y Puck cogió a Rachel por la cintura, ella lo miró con temor y él lo notó y supo que tenía que tomárselo con tranquilidad y no dejarse llevar (aunque fuese lo que más deseaba… joder). La chica pronunció su última frase y él la abrazó mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, con mucha delicadeza, sin apenas presión. Rachel estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando alzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Puck no intentó intensificar el beso. Esta vez la cosa se quedó en el contacto pero, todo se complicó cuando separaron sus bocas, aun abrazados y les dio por mirarse a los ojos. Se quedaron absortos el uno en el otro, perdiéndose en pupilas ajenas, internándose en otra piel, respirando en otros labios… ¿cuándo narices había pasado eso?

- Ejem… - Tosió Will descaradamente, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y rompieran esa mirada tan intensa… para ellos había sido aún más perturbadora que el beso de la tarde anterior. – Por un segundo he pensado que ibas a pedirle que se casase contigo, Puckerman.

Puck se puso color escarlata y Rachel dejó que el pelo le ocultase el avergonzado y extrañamente feliz rostro. Sus compañeros no ayudaron mucho al comentario de Mr. Schue pues empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar provocadoramente… aunque había por ahí una cara alucinada y unos puños preparados.

- Rachel, has conseguido lo que te pedí, casi me creo que Puck es un buen chico, y vocalmente no ha estado nada mal, enhorabuena. – Sentenció el Sr. Schuester, tomando un par de notas. La pareja volvió a su sitio sin atreverse a mirarse, por lo que pudiese pasar. – Bien, todos habéis actuado y, aunque esto no era ningún tipo de competición voy a destacar la que para mí ha sido la mejor performance. – Repasó sus notas y miró a sus chicos uno por uno, para hacer el momento interesante pues, desde que había visto la presentación, supo que había sido la mejor de todas. – A mi parecer, el mejor trabajo de la semana ha sido el de… ¡Mike y Tina! Lo repito: IMPRESIONANTES. (*)

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, que se abrazaba fuertemente pues, por fin, habían valorado su trabajo más que positivamente. Entre estrechamientos de manos y palabras de enhorabuena, Finn se plantó frente a Puck con el ceño muy fruncido.

- Teníamos un trato. – Le reprochó al muchacho del mohawk, que lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué trato? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Puckerman, desconcertado por el tonito de Finn.

- Creía que éramos amigos… - Lo miró con desprecio y Puck empezó a mosquearse.

- Somos amigos, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo, Finn?

- ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE VOLVERÍAS A ACERCAR A ELLA! – Le gritó y todo el mundo calló para observar la escena.

- Solo era una estúpida actuación… pero, ¡tú ya no estás con ella!, te tendría que dar igual. La cagaste, otra vez, ¿recuerdas?

- No, la cagó ella, y la dejé por tu culpa, Puckerman.

- ¿Pero de qué vas Hudson? Fuiste tú el que le mintió y le jodió la vida, además, no eras capaz de darle lo que necesitaba, normal que acudiese a mí.

- ¿Darle lo que necesitaba? ¡Cómo si tú supieses lo que necesita!

- ¡Pues sí que lo sé! Necesita que la respeten y la cuiden, no que la traten como una mierda solo por diversión.

- ¿Diversión? JÁ, mira quien fue a hablar, ¡TÚ SOLO LA QUERÍAS PARA TIRÁRTELA!

- Se acabó.

Puck perdió todo uso de razón ante el último comentario de su "amigo" y se abalanzó sobre él para partirle la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a soltar esa gilipollez? ¿Qué solo la quería para tirársela? ¡Y una mierda! Él jamás la hubiese utilizado de esa manera, no a ella, ¡no a Rachel! Valiente imbécil… lo molería a golpes por decir semejante mierda.

Mientras todos intentaban separar al par de dos, Quinn miraba con malos ojos la situación, ahora Finn estaba con ella (o eso se suponía), ¿qué hacía preocupándose por Berry? ¿¡Qué narices tenía esa inútil que hacía que él estuviese pendiente de ella a cada instante!

El objeto del conflicto andaba con las manos en la cabeza, gritándoles que parasen. Puck estaba fuera de sí y Finn no daba a vasto para defenderse pero, la cosa se iba a poner peor.

- ¡EH, BERRY! – Le gritó Lauren y lanzó un puño hacia la cara de la pequeña que, por milímetros, evitó el impacto. – LA BOCA DE PUCKERMAN ES MÍA Y SOLO MÍA.

Aquello era una verdadera batalla campal, Puckerman y Finn tirados en el suelo, con Will intentando separarlos y Rachel corriendo por su vida por todo el salón, tratando de escapar de la violencia descomunal de Lauren. El resto del Glee Club se había repartido entre ambos altercados y trataba de frenarlos mientras, en el borde del escenario, Brittany estaba sentada, observándolo todo con cierta fascinación. Sin saber por qué, se le antojaron unas palomitas recién hechas y su estómago rugió.

Cuando Will consiguió separar a los dos chicos, Finn estaba cubierto de sangre y con la nariz algo desviada, Puck, sin embargo, apenas tenía ni un rasguño y seguía forcejeando con Sam y Mike para volver a saltar sobre Finn, aún no estaba muerto, no había terminado.

Lauren había acorralado a Rachel contra unos sillones y la morena se encontraba sin posibilidad de escape. Kurt, Mercedes y Tina le pedían que se detuviese, pero la gran chica echó hacia atrás su puño derecho y apuntó al rostro de la muchacha, que optó por cerrar los ojos y rezar por que esa mano gigante no se topase con su nariz… el golpe nunca llegó, pero se oyó un fuerte _¡Pam!_

Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró la espalda de Puckerman frente a ella, el chico estaba con la cara girada hacia un lado y expresión de dolor. Todo había quedado en silencio y Lauren no daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿Puck se había interpuesto entre su puño y la enana miserable de Berry? El chico del mohawk no se movió, era evidente que no le iba a pegar a una mujer, pero… realmente lo que temía era moverse y caer al suelo, toda la sala giraba ante sus ojos y el cuerpo se le había vuelto pesado e incómodo.

- MUY BIEN, SE ACABÓ. – Gritó el Sr. Schue, haciendo que todos brincaran al verlo con la vena del cuello encendida y el rostro contraído en un gesto de rabia suprema. – LAUREN ZIZES Y FINN HUDSON, A MI DESPACHO, ¡YA! – Los dos obedecieron sin pensárselo y con rapidez, Will apenas perdía los nervios, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera sabía enfadarse, pero aquel rostro endemoniado demostraba que el profesor tenía mucho, MUCHO, mal genio acumulado. – EL RESTO, ID A LA SALA DEL CORO, ENSEGUIDA. Y VOSOTROS DOS, - Continuó, señalando a Puck y Rachel. – OS VAIS A QUEDAR AQUÍ RECOGIENDO TODOS LOS MATERIALES, ¿ENTENDIDO? – Los dos asintieron levemente, aterrorizados por el docente. – LUEGO IRÉIS A MI DESPACHO Y HABLAREMOS DE LAS MEDIDAS QUE VOY A TOMAR.

Al escupir la última palabra en forma de alarido se giró y, pisando fuerte, abandonó el lugar.

Se quedaron los dos solos y Puck intentó acercarse al escenario, pero al dar el segundo paso el techo decidió permutarse con el suelo y perdió el equilibrio, teniendo que ser sujetado por Rachel, que hizo que se sentara y colocase la cabeza entre las piernas, a la espera de que ese horrible mareo pasase.

Cuando Puckerman se hubo repuesto, la chica le ayudó a llegar al escenario y, entre los dos, comenzaron a ordenar todo el atrezo que sus compañeros, con la presión de realizar las actuaciones lo más rápido posible, habían dejado esparcido por la parte trasera del escenario. A media luz consiguieron colocar gran parte del jaleo de utensilios teatrales que les rodeaba. Tardaron lo suyo, porque a Rachel le costaba la vida moverse con aquel vestido y Puck aún tenía el norte atrofiado, no podía andar en línea recta más de tres pasos. Al verlo trastabillar por quinta vez, la muchacha se le acercó y le posó la mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que él la encarase. Por unos instantes la vio borrosa y se asustó pensando que caería al suelo de un momento a otro, pero se recuperó y se encontró con sus marrones ojos, preocupados y culpables.

- Gracias, seguramente me has salvado la vida. – Le dijo en un susurro y él se quiso reír, pero a su mente le costaba sobremanera pensar en responderle como para encima ocuparse de hacerle soltar una de sus carcajadas.

- Sí… y ni siquiera te cobro… haces bien en estar agradecida. – Respondió sin darle mayor importancia a lo ocurrido, para él, que ella estuviese intacta era más que suficiente.

- Créeme que lo estoy, mucho, y… no solo por lo de ahora… - Él la miró sin comprender. – Me contaron que te peleaste con Sam por defenderme frente a Quinn.

- Ah… eso… - Casi había olvidado como el maldito de Evans le había impedido acabar con la vida de Fabrey. – No fue nada… somos… somos judíos sexys, tenemos que protegernos.

- Pues… yo no lo he hecho muy bien.

- No necesito que me cuiden, pero tú… ¿qué te ha pasado? – Rachel se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no conocía la respuesta. – Antes tú misma le habrías arrancado los pelos a la zorra de Quinn y tuve que ir yo a defenderte de las gilipolleces que te dijo.

Tenía razón… había sido incapaz de defenderse, ¿acaso podía hacer algo ella para cambiar la situación, para no ser tratada como una escoria día tras día?

- ¿Y qué pasa con el capullo de Hudson?

Otra vez Finn… le dio un escalofrío al pensar en él y en cómo había vuelto a reclamarla cuando sintió la mínima amenaza de que alguien podía estar con ella.

- Te dejas dominar por todos, Berry, como si no te importase que te tratasen como una mierda.

Heridas y más heridas, por debajo de su piel, escociendo con cada una de las palabras que Puck soltaba.

- ¡Joder! Ni siquiera has sido capaz de lucirte en esta puñetera tarea, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta, hemos hecho una actuación "normal", cuando tú siempre vas a matar.

Le daba igual Glee, Broadway y todo lo demás, ¿qué importaba? Ella tampoco es que tuviese tanto talento, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y hoy con Lauren? ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? Vale que es muy bestia, pero es que ni has intentado responderle.

Pensó que si Lauren hubiese conseguido alcanzarla tal vez no estaría respirando y… ¿puede que fuese lo mejor? Tantas dudas se agolpaban dentro de ella, y cada una apuñalaba su corazón con malicia.

- En serio, Berry, ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO? ¿Dónde está la Berry de verdad? Esa jodidamente perfecta que no paraba de hablar y agobiaba solo con aparecer por la puerta, esa que se vendía como la mejor en todo este puto planeta, esa que se reía de aquellos que la jodían cada día, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de precipitarse fuera de sus ojos… había perdido tanto, era tan poca cosa… no aguantaría mucho más las palabras de Puckerman, la estaban matando muy dolorosamente.

- Dios, ¡mírate!, te estoy gritando mil mierdas y solo eres capaz de bajar la cabeza. Joder, ¡HAZ ALGO, LO QUE SEA! Pero no…

Puck llevaba esperándolo un buen rato, de hecho, no hacía más que gritarle y ver como se alteraba para que de una maldita vez reaccionase y, aunque fuese, le cruzase la cara con todas sus fuerzas, que estallase y dejase de ser la víctima para convertirse en una jodida cazadora, pero… lo que pasó, no era exactamente lo que Puckerman había previsto.

A mitad de discurso desmoralizador con pretensiones de motivar la vena violenta de la chica, Rachel no pudo más con las palabras de aquel insensible y tomó su cara entre sus manos, callándole la boca con sus propios labios.

Puck desorbitó los ojos, estupefacto, congelado. No estaban ensayando, ni actuando frente a un público, estaban solos, en aquel mugroso sitio tan mal iluminado y ella, después de haber escuchado todas esas barbaridades solo había sido capaz de callarlo con un beso. Ni un golpe, ni un grito, ni un insulto, solo sus labios sobre los de él, con bastante presión, nada de delicadeza, joder, tenía que callarlo, ¿no?

Rachel se separó de él sintiendo que las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla contra su autocontrol y le habían humedecido las mejillas. Vio como la observaba, con el rosto algo desencajado y la mirada cargada de incomprensión. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido callarlo así? ¿¡Besándolo! ¿En serio? Empezó a decirse lo idiota que era cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella. La tomó de la cintura con fuerza y la besó con desesperación, a la mierda eso de pedir permiso y esperar a que ella le indicase que continuase con aquello, la devoró, en cuestión de segundos y… ella se dejó devorar.

Se besaron con furia, enfadados el uno con el otro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al imbécil de Puckerman decirle todas esas salvajadas? ¿Cómo era posible que Berry tuviese esa jodida actitud tan derrotista? La llevó hasta la pared más cercana y acorraló su cuerpo contra la estructura, sintiendo que tenía que tenerla lo más cerca posible. Ella andaba encaramada a su cuello, besando sus labios con avidez, casi peleando con su boca. ¿Pero que se creía Puckerman? ¿Qué podía tratarla de esa manera? ¡Ni de coña! Se acabó el martirizarse y dejarse hundir metro a metro bajo el suelo. No más dolor, no más culpabilidad, solo rabia, algo de venganza y una nueva actitud aplastante y demoledora.

Con una mano perdida en su melena y la otra aferrada con fuerza a su delgada cintura, Puck solo quería más y más de Rachel pero… joder, otra vez ese puñetero límite… no pensaba hacer nada sin que ella se lo permitiese, bastante se había extralimitado tomándola de aquella manera. Rompió el beso sin ningún tipo de tacto y la miró enfebrecido por la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Respiraban a bocanadas de aire mal tomadas, aun enganchados el uno al otro, preguntándose si podían volver a degustarse de esa manera tan salvaje.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Se le escapó a Puckerman, dejando a Rachel con la cara descuadrada, ¿Cómo que qué le estaba haciendo? ¡Si era él quien se le había tirado encima! Colocó la mano izquierda de la chica sobre su corazón y ella casi sintió que tocaba el propio órgano. La piel de Puck estaba al rojo vivo y los golpes eran notorios y rápidos. – Se pone así cada vez que te veo y… no sé cómo mierda pararlo.

¿Qué era aquello? Aquellas taquicardias, los pulmones colapsados, la mente nublada y los sentimientos enloquecidos, ¿¡qué demonios era todo aquel caos! Rachel sintió la confusión de él y, por encima, su propio coctel de emociones: deseo, temor, rabia, angustia, cariño y una extraña sensación que le picoteaba el cuerpo desde el inicio del esternón hasta el ombligo. ¿Cuándo había aparecido todo eso?

- Puede… puede que no tengas que pararlo. – No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero le parecieron adecuadas.

Se miraron, vieron las emociones, idénticamente confusas en los ojos del otro y se volvieron a acercar, para probar los labios que los tenían desquiciados una vez más.

- ¡Puck! – Se oyó una voz, fuera de donde se encontraban y, sintiendo un dolor nuevo e inquietante, se separaron. - ¡Puckerman!

Se dejaron ver, acalorados y con las ropas mal colocadas. El Sr. Schue acababa de llegar al borde del escenario, agitado y blanco como el papel, nada que ver con su cara de odio irrefrenable. Miró a Puck directamente y buscó su voz en el interior de su garganta.

- Han llamado del hospital… es tu hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: (*) odié que en _"Duets" _ganasen Sam y Quinn después de el dúo impresionante que prepararon Mike y Tina ¬¬.**


	11. Jueves IV

- Voy a ir por una bebida, ¿quieres algo? – Le preguntó sin acercarse demasiado.

- No. – Respondió escuetamente, mientras continuaba observando el agua empañar el cristal.

Escuchó como los tacones de Rachel se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo y se permitió volver la vista para observar su vestido rojo desapareciendo en el ascensor. Llevaban allí unas cuatro horas y le habían parecido toda una eternidad.

Cuando el Sr. Schue apareció en el salón y le dijo que su hermana estaba en el hospital a Puck se le calló el mundo encima. Rápidamente, los tres (él, Rachel y Will) fueron al centro médico en cuestión. Se puso a temblar al llegar a la habitación en la que tenían a su hermana y verla tendida en una camilla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos sobre el estómago.

La profesora de la niña había llamado a urgencias en el momento en el cual la pequeña comenzó a llorar por el fuerte dolor que se le había instalado en el abdomen. La ambulancia llegó rápido y la docente la acompañó, sosteniéndole su pequeña mano y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Mientras le hacían mil pruebas, Ms. Karen intentó contactar con la madre de su alumna pero, al no obtener respuesta, optó por llamar a su hermano mayor (la mujer conocía la situación de la familia, con el padre desaparecido y los niños al cargo de la madre desde edad muy temprana… también sabía de Puck y su "reputación", pero necesitaba a algún familiar para que la niña mantuviese la calma). Un tal Will Schuester le respondió de malas maneras, pero se apaciguó al instante al ser consciente de la situación y le aseguró que estarían allí lo antes posible.

Media hora después, la mujer vio aparecer a los tres por el pasillo, corriendo, muertos de preocupación. No se sabía lo que la pequeña Puckerman tenía así que, para no arriesgarse y operar en vano (o incluso peor, mandarla a su casa sin ningún tipo de tratamiento), le harían todas las pruebas necesarias hasta saber que le pasaba.

Habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde ese momento, cuatro largas, incómodas y húmedas horas, porque poco después de que llegasen al hospital se desencadenó una tormenta impresionante.

Puck y Rachel se habían sentado juntos, mientras Karen ponía a Will al corriente de todo. No se hablaron, ni se miraron. Estaban tensos, asustados y algo avergonzados. ¿Por qué tenían que sentir cosas tan fuertes el uno por el otro? Y bueno, si al menos supiesen lo que todo ese cacao de emociones significaba… pero es que no tenían ni idea, porque la mezcla era tan variada y estrambótica que los confundía a más no poder. ¿Se querían? ¿Se odiaban? Estaba claro que se gustaban pero, ¿había algo más? Y encima Allyson, la pequeña, inocente, chillona y extrañamente amable en presencia de Rachel, Allyson, estaba allí dentro, en aquella sala cerrada a cal y canto que tenían en frente, rodeada de médicos y con mil aparatos enganchados a su cuerpo. Que si la presión sanguínea, que si el ritmo cardíaco, que si el nivel de azúcar, que si la velocidad de los impulsos nerviosos… cifras de datos incomprensibles para los dos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Allyson? Pero la cosa era todavía peor, la señora Puckerman andaba de viaje y aun no se había enterado de nada, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tendría que ir a visitar a la tía Sheyla ese día? ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!

Puck se sentía encerrado entre aquellas paredes blancas que olían a desinfectante. De vez en cuando un grupito de médicos pasaba corriendo por el pasillo y hacían que se le erizase el mohawk, ¿por qué corrían esos malditos? Tal vez porque alguien estaba muriendo. No le gustaban los hospitales, nunca le había gustado, pero si además tenía que estar allí por alguien como su hermana, se ponía a sudar y se veía obligado a concentrarse en como respirar. Hubo un momento en que su agobio se exageró, porque no sabía qué hora era, porque afuera estaba teniendo lugar el segundo diluvio universal, porque Rachel estaba sentada estática junto a él y porque ya habían salido tres médicos de la habitación de su hermana y ninguno llevaba buena cara. Se levantó y recorrió el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar a la ventana más próxima… y allí seguía, con la mirada perdida en el exterior, sin querer pensar demasiado en nada, mierda de vida.

Rachel volvió a su sitio con una botella de agua en las manos y vio a Puckerman junto a la ventana, sin moverse, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Will y la profesora de Allyson estaban pegados a la máquina de café, exprimiendo las provisiones del aparato y haciendo buenas migas, parecía que se caían bastante bien. La morena sonrió un poco, incluso en situaciones trágicas podía haber algo bueno. Estaba asustada por la hermana de Puck, le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña y no quería que le pasase nada, por eso estaba ella allí, porque era incapaz de estar tumbada en el sofá de su casa mientras aquella niña sufría. "Estás mintiendo un poco, ¿no crees, guapita?", la reprendió una voz interior. Bueno, vale, no estaba allí solo por Allyson, también lo hacía por Puck, nunca se hubiese perdonado el saber que el muchacho se había visto solo en un momento como aquel, no, jamás. Justo cuando pensaba aquello, su compañero judío se sentó junto a ella. Quiso cogerle una mano, abrazarlo, decirle al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que los médicos son unos personajes muy dramáticos que tienen la manía de prolongar esa clase de escenas… pero se quedó quieta, ni siquiera lo miro, solo torció un poco la cabeza y dejó caer la cortina de su pelo, para ni siquiera poder apreciar la presencia del chico, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Deberías irte. – Dijo Puck, tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- Que deberías irte a tu casa. – Suspiró con fuerza y miró hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba Rachel. – No tienes nada que hacer aquí y mañana hay presentación en el Glee Club.

- … - Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo y se topó con su nuca, ¿cómo que no hacía nada allí? – Noah, no me voy a ir.

- Berry… - Comenzó a reprocharle pero se quedó sin voz cuando un médico salió disparado de la habitación de su hermana, dejando la puerta abierta.

Lo que vieron fue traumático. Dentro de la habitación se habían disparado un sinfín de alarmas, pitidos estrambóticos que ponían los pelos de punta. Cuatro médicos movieron la camilla de Allyson hacia el exterior con una rapidez inusitada y, en segundos, se colocaron frente al ascensor. La niña estaba cubierta por una manta blanca y con demasiados tubos conectados al cuerpo… había algo de sangre sobre su almohada.

- ¡Eh! ¿Adónde se la llevan? – Preguntó Rachel agitada, siguiendo al comité.

- A quirófano. – Respondió uno de los médicos, internando, junto a sus compañeros, a la grave paciente en el ascensor.

- ¿A…? ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué! – Gritó la pequeña chica, al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿qué le iban a hacer a Allyson en un quirófano? ¿Y por qué parecían tener tanta prisa?

- Tiene una hemorragia interna, hay que operarla de urgencia. – Las puertas se cerraron mientras que el mismo médico que le había respondido antes la dejaba anonadada con sus palabras.

"Quirófano"… "Hemorragia interna"… "Operarla de urgencia"… eso era lo único que Puck había conseguido retener y entender… Iban a operar a su hermana porque, dentro de su cuerpecito, algo se había roto, y eso podía llegar a ser muy, muy grave. Su mente se anestesió y dejó de oír el teléfono de recepción, las pisadas de los transeúntes del pasillo, las palabras de consuelo de Will y el llanto de Karen. No le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y, sin embargo, el corazón le latía como un condenado.

Alguien lo llevó a otro sitio, otra planta, otro pasillo. Las paredes tenían otros colores, tonos amarillos nada tranquilizadores, y el lugar estaba cargado de rostros envejecidos por la situación, quebrados por la pena, disueltos en lágrimas. No le gustaba aquel sitio, ¿por qué mierda lo habían llevado allí? Cerca de él estaban los dos profesores y Rachel, apoyados en esas paredes tan feas, sin hablar, con los dientes apretados y la expresión contraída.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora viendo entrar y salir gente sudorosa y devastada, envuelta en batas verdes. Se acercaban a aquellos familiares tan demacrados y les decían que algo había salido mal, la anestesia, los órganos, el tiempo… Dios y sus extrañas decisiones.

Cuando otro de esos malos mensajeros salió e hizo que una mujer entrada en años se desmallara, Puckerman decidió que no podía seguir allí. Le ordenó a sus pies que diesen grandes zancadas y lo llevasen a la ventana más cercana, que estaba en el rellano de las escaleras, fuera de ese condenado pasillo. Necesitaba ver que en el mundo había algo más que la muerte que se respiraba en ese horrible sitio. Apoyó la frente en el cristal y tomó sendas bocanadas de aire, intentando respirar el limpio oxígeno del exterior. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto Allyson? ¿Y por qué esa jodida gente no hacía nada más que decir esa mierda de frase: "hemos hecho todo cuanto hemos podido"? Puto hospital. Algo se estaba removiendo dentro de él, lo notaba, en sus venas, con rapidez, queriendo hacerle estallar… era ese típico mal presentimiento, la sensación de que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar. Le picaba la piel, le escocían los ojos y le dolían los músculos. A su corazón se le empezaron a escapar los latidos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Y si su hermana no salía de allí? ¿Y si esos capullos venían y le decían que "no habían podido hacer nada por ella"? ¿Y si la perdía? Tendría que haber estado con ella aquel día, haberla llevado él mismo al hospital, rápidamente, sin perder los segundos de mierda que los inútiles de la ambulancia habían perdido… ¡maldita sea!

- Noah… - Sintió una mano en su espalda y se giró, sabiendo quien estaba tras él.

A Rachel se le cortó la respiración cuando vio lo que vio. Noah Puckerman, deshecho frente a ella, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y consumido por el miedo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar, porque tener a ese chico encaramado a tu cuerpo, temblando y gimoteando era capaz de romperte desde dentro, desde el mismísimo corazón.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, consolándose con la presencia del otro, abrazándose, queriendo fundirse y desaparecer de ese escenario de película de terror.

Cuando Puck dejó de sacudirse entre sus brazos, Rachel entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la izquierda de él y lo condujo a la puerta del pasillo de los quirófanos. No entraron. Will los vio desde dentro y les indicó con un gesto que no se sabía nada… "mejor", pensaron los dos.

No sabían si las horas pasaban, si los minutos se consumían o si los segundos cambiaban, pero estaban agotados de esperar.

Al rato, un hombre salió del quirófano más lejano, atravesó todo el pasillo y al llegar a la zona de los familiares preguntó por la familia de Allyson Puckerman. Puck miró a Rachel con angustia, ella afianzó el agarre de sus manos, intentando infundirle algo de fuerza y tiró de él para obligarle a que entrase en el pasillo. Los cuatro implicados se acercaron al médico y el especialista sacó un pañuelo para limpiar un poco del sudor que le bañaba la frente.

- Ha sido una operación larga y complicada… - Los miró de uno en uno, alargando la agonía, ¿por qué no decía de una puñetera vez lo que tenía que decir? – pero todo ha salido bien.

Suspiraron tremendamente aliviados y mientras Will y Karen se abrazaban, Puck se aferraba a Rachel y le agradecía al señor doctor que hubiese salvado la preciada vida de su hermana.

- Es nuestro trabajo, joven. – Respondió el médico sonriendo, habían tenido un día horrible, con demasiadas defunciones, por suerte, a aquella niñita aun le quedaban años y años por delante. – Aunque la vida de Allyson va a cambiar un poco.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó la profesora de la pequeña.

- Ha tenido un desgarro en la arteria aorta. – Todos desorbitaron los ojos ante esa revelación, aquello sonaba fatal. – Es la arteria principal que permite la salida de la sangre oxigenada del corazón. Por alguna razón, Allyson ha sufrido un desgarro de tres milímetros que le ha hecho perder grandes cantidades de sangre. Tuvo una parada cardio-respiratoria y la intervenimos lo más rápido que pudimos. - Los presentes se ponían verdes y arrugaban la expresión conforme el médico avanzaba en la explicación. - No presentaba los síntomas de esta afección, por eso tardamos tanto en reaccionar. La operación ha sido lenta y, no les voy a engañar, peligrosa. Pero hemos conseguido reparar la arteria y dentro de poco Allyson podrá volver a su vida habitual, solo que tendrá que tener cuidado con los excesos físicos y la dieta, por el resto, no habrá ningún tipo de problema.

- Eso es… bueno. – Dijo Will y el resto asintió lentamente, a excepción de Puck.

- Solo es una niña… ¿cómo es posible…? - Susurró Puckerman.

- Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera y, sinceramente, ella ha salido muy bien parada. – Comentó el sanitario. – Ahora tengo que irme, Allyson estará en observación toda la noche.

- ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó Puck, deteniendo al doctor.

- No hasta mañana, hay que vigilarla y ver cómo está cuando despierte de la anestesia. Descansen, la peor parte ya ha pasado. – Les recomendó y se fue de vuelta al infierno de los bisturís.

* * *

><p>La sala de observación se le antojó muy extraña a Puck porque, a pesar de tener ese nombre, era raro ver a alguien allí metido observando lo que fuese que tenían que observar. Will y Karen estaban en el restaurante del hospital mientras que él y Rachel habían preferido quedarse en la sala de espera. La morena no había soltado su mano ni un instante y ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, los ojos cerrados y la respiración sosegada. La pobre había vivido un día muy movido.<p>

Sonrió sin querer mientras la observaba dormir, estaba tan tranquila… quería abrazarla, agradecerle el que se hubiese quedado con él. Había sido bastante estúpido al decirle que se fuera, que allí no hacía nada, pero es que tenía miedo de tenerla cerca y a la vez la necesitaba tanto… Le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre y aspiró su perfume, el mismo que se había puesto la tarde anterior… parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces, desde que la había besado de aquella manera y se le había revolucionado el organismo. Era tan frágil, tan pequeña… tenía que protegerla, por encima de todo tenía que estar con ella para que ningún capullo le hiciese daño, para que nadie volviese a insultarla o herirla… y pensar que él mismo la había tratado así de mal… gilipollas.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Se escuchó un grito en mitad del lugar y Rachel se despertó de súbito. – QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ.

- ¡Señora, cálmese! – En la sala apareció una enfermera detrás de una mujer desquiciada que gritaba y gritaba.

- ES MI HIJA, TENGO QUE SABER DONDE… - Se quedó helada al ver a Puckerman.

- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó el chico, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a esa mujer tan loca que él había reconocido como su madre.

- ¿Y TU HERMANA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HERMANA? – Volvió a gritar.

- ¡Quieres no gritar! Estás asustando a todo el mundo… - Le pidió, mirando incómodamente al resto de los ocupantes de la sala, que los veían de mala manera. – Ella está bien, no podemos verla, pero está bien.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ BIEN? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ BIEN? ¡SI LA HAN OPERADO! – Siguió la Sra. Puckerman, sin atender a razones.

- Mire, como siga gritando llamaré a seguridad. – La amenazó la enfermera.

- Marie Anne, Allyson está bien. – Le aseguró Rachel, y cuando la mujer vio a la chica, se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Oh, Rachel! Que mal lo he pasado, cuando me han llamado y me han dicho… me han dicho… - Se le quebró la voz y Rachel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras intentaba no reír ante la cara de estupefacción de Puck.

- Tranquila… - Hizo que se separase un poco de ella y le limpió las lágrimas, sonriéndole. – Todo está bien, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – Mamá Puckerman afirmó y se sosegó poco a poco.

- Señora Puckerman. – La saludó Will, apareciendo con Karen junto a él. – Venga y le explicaremos todo lo ocurrido.

La mujer se fue un poco confusa, siendo conducida por los dos profesores a un lugar seguro en el que sus gritos no fuesen motivo de un llamamiento a las fuerzas armadas.

- Está pirada… - Dijo Puck, viendo como se la llevaban.

- No, se preocupa por su hija. – Le respondió Rachel y él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No entiendo por qué a ti te abraza y a mí solo me grita. – Reconoció y la chica se echó a reír.

No dijeron nada más y se volvieron a sentar, esta vez fue Puck quien le cogió la mano a Rachel.

A los 20 minutos la madre de Puckerman entró en la sala, más calmada, con algo de preocupación en el rostro y unas ojeras impresionantes, pero más calmada.

- Noah, hijo, ¿por qué no llevas a Rachel a su casa? Y de paso acércate a la nuestra y cámbiate, ¿quieres? – Le sugirió en un susurro.

- Oh, no… yo no quiero irme. – Dijo Rachel, aferrándose a su asiento.

- Querida, estás cansadísima y ese vestido tan bonito se va a echar a perder en este sitio, además… mi hijo necesita una ducha. – Le dijo la mujer, Puck la miró mal y ella posó una mano en uno de los brazos de la muchacha, un gesto muy maternal al que Rachel no estaba acostumbrada.

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió Puckerman echándose un vistazo… tampoco estaba tan mal, ¿no?

- Sí. – Respondió tajante su madre.

- Pero… - Comenzó a replicar la joven.

- Tiene razón. – Dijo Puck. – Te llevaré a tu casa, mañana tienes una presentación que hacer.

- No me importa, quiero quedarme aquí conti… - Se detuvo antes de terminar, ¿con él? ¿quería quedarse con él? "Vamos Rachel, disimula un poquito", se reprochó. – Con Allyson… me gustaría estar aquí cuando despierte.

- No, te estás cayendo de sueño y luego no quiero que te quejes de que has hecho una mala presentación, te llevo ahora mismo. – Puckerman se levantó e hizo que ella se alzase, sacándola rápidamente del lugar.

- Si no quieres llevarme yo… puedo coger el autobús… - Propuso, mientras se acercaban a la salida.

- A estas horas no hay autobuses, Berry. – Le contestó abriendo la puerta de salida. Había dejado de llover, pero era de noche, ¿qué hora sería? Tenía toda la pinta de ser más de las doce.

- Noah, no sabes qué hora es… puedo coger un taxi. – Intentó por última vez y él se paró junto a su coche (el que habían cogido para llegar hasta allí… Will tendría que buscarse la vida si pensaba volver a casa).

- Te voy a llevar, quieras o no… ya has oído lo que ha dicho mi madre, yo tengo que ir a mi casa y la tuya está muy cerca así que… - Le dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciéndola entrar. A los dos segundos él estaba en el asiento del conductor, con el motor en marcha y el acelerador recién pisado.

- No quiero molestarte… - Se defendió Rachel.

- No me molestas, tu casa está de camino a la mía. – Le respondió, encendiendo el equipo de música y dando por zanjada la discusión. Aunque Rachel viviese en la otra punta del mundo él la hubiera llevado a su casa igualmente.

Durante el trayecto no pronunciaron palabra, Puck condujo centrado en la carretera y Rachel prefirió centrarse en lo que la ventanilla le ofrecía (más o menos nada, porque la noche estaba bien cerrada y solo se veían trazos oscuros a través del cristal). Puckerman ralentizó la velocidad al entrar en la calle de la chica y detuvo el vehículo frente a su casa. Rachel comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, trabajosamente debido al vestido y, cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con la mano de Puck, que la invitaba a salir del coche. La acompañó hasta la puerta del hogar y, cuando hubieron subido los tres escalones se quedaron uno frente al otro, evitando mirarse, incómodos.

- Gracias por traerme. – Decidió decir Rachel, muy bajito, jugueteando con las llaves de su casa.

- No ha sido nada. – Le contestó y la miró de refilón, con una mano en el mohawk, preguntándose que debía de hacer… joder, ya había estado con ella antes, ¿qué problema tenía? – Ha… ha estado bien que te quedases y eso.

- No ha sido nada. – Le copió ella y ambos se rieron nerviosamente.

Puck tomó aire, lo expulsó lentamente y abrazó a Rachel. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto pero no tardó en responderle. Se había portado bien con ella porque ella había estado allí con él, no es que fuese algo más… "profundo". Puckerman no tenía sentimientos, debía recordarlo para no cometer el error garrafal de enamorarse de él, porque, muy a su pesar, sentía que iba camino de eso y no tenía ganas de encontrarse con otra relación enfermiza como la de Finn… o incluso peor. Él adoraba la sensación de aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, la textura de su pelo en su barbilla, la manera en que ella le correspondía… no quería alejarse de ella ni un centímetro, quería que le invitase a pasar a su casa, que le dejase dormir con ella en su cama, para poder despertarse y encontrarse con sus ojos como primera imagen del día, nada más, solo eso…

- ¿Irás mañana al instituto? – Le preguntó la morena, sin intención de romper el abrazo.

- No, quiero estar con mi hermana cuando despierte. – Le respondió, pensando que se perdería las presentaciones de Glee. – Lo cual es una mierda porque no podré veros bailar ese tango…

- Noah… - Le reprendió ella y él se dio cuenta de que ese nombre que su santa madre le había puesto sonaba de maravilla. – Yo iré por la tarde.

- ¿Adónde?

- Al hospital.

- Ah… le has… le has cogido mucho cariño a mi hermana, ¿verdad? – "No es eso lo que quieres saber, Puckerman", se dijo mentalmente.

- Demasiado. – Contestó Rachel y se mordió el labio pensando que aquella pregunta tenía un doble significado… igual que su respuesta.

Estuvieron unos segundos más abrazados y ella fue la que se empezó a separar, pues se estaba quedando medio dormida allí de pie, con la brisa nocturna y los brazos de Puck rodeándole el cuerpo.

- ¿Nos veremos por la tarde? – Le preguntó mirándolo y él le sonrió.

- Seguro. – Afirmó e hizo algo completamente impulsivo, porque era lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

Dejó que sus manos se deslizasen por su cara, asegurándose de que la caricia hacía que se estremeciera y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Rachel se quedó estática, con el pulso inutilizado durante unos segundos. El que la chica tuviese los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa no ayudaba a Puckerman, pero se las arregló para separarse de ella, regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado y volver a su coche, deseando que las horas se consumiesen con rapidez y la tarde del día siguiente llegase cuanto antes, solo para poder ver una vez más a _Rachel_.


	12. Viernes I

**N/A: siento mucho la tardanza, pero me fui de viaje y me dejé el capítulo a medio terminar con lo cual no había manera de subirlo y... bueno, ahora al ponerme a escribir otra vez se me fue la cabeza e hice un capítulo inmenso (sorry por la extensión u.u). **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios :)**

**Aviso de que este será el penúltimo capítulo (creo), así que a disfrutarlo x) (no hay nada de Puckleberry en este, toca momento reflexivo para Rachel, el siguiente si que será 100% de la parejita!).**

* * *

><p>- Nosotras vamos primero. – Dijo Quinn, cruzándose de brazos.<p>

- No, vamos nosotras… digo, nosotros. – Le respondió Kurt, con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Y si lo echamos a suertes? – Sugirió Mike y los dos lo acribillaron con la mirada.

Eran ya las 11:15 y todavía no habían empezado con los números grupales porque eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Will lo observaba todo sentado en una butaca, con un termo repleto de café entre las manos, intentando que su cabeza siguiese sobre sus hombros y no cayese por el sueño. Había estado gran parte de la madrugada en el hospital, con la madre de Puck y esa mujer tan simpática, Karen. Una vez que Puckerman regresó, sin su ropa de actuación y bien aseado, los dos profesores volvieron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes haber intercambiado teléfonos, como mínimo serían amigos. La mañana había transcurrido extraña para él… no solía saltarse sus horas de sueño y la noche anterior le había sentado como una patada en mitad del estómago. Kurt y Quinn llevaban un buen rato discutiendo, que si primero las chicas, que si primero los chicos… bla, bla, bla… Will estaba cansadísimo, solo quería que hiciesen los números y le dejasen ir a encerrarse en su despacho a dormir durante el resto de la mañana (ese día, la hora del Glee Club era su última hora).

- A ver… - Comenzó a decir el profesor. – Seamos un poco caballerosos… ¿las damas primero?

- Defina dama. – Exigió Kurt, agitando su flequillo y haciendo que el Sr. Schue rodara los ojos.

- Las chicas van a actuar primero, Kurt. – Sentenció el docente, arrellanándose en su asiento y rogando porque aquello fuese rápido e indoloro.

- ¿Por qué? – Presionó Kurt, poniéndose frente a Mr. Schue… aquel crío no se daba por vencido fácilmente. - ¿Dónde está la igualdad de género de la que tanto se alardea en este sitio? ¿Y la igualdad de oportunidad? Le recuerdo que son Derechos Humanos que…

- ¡Kurt! – Exclamó Will, guardándose un bostezo para más tarde. – Ellas lo harán primero porque lo digo yo, punto.

Hummel entrecerró los ojos y se giró indignado, de vuelta a la tercera fila del auditorio, donde Mike, Sam y Artie lo esperaban. Eso era lo que había quedado de la plantilla masculina de Glee para hacer el número grupal. Puckerman estaba con su hermana en el hospital por una cosa muy grave que había hecho que la llegasen a operar. Cuando Rachel lo contó todos se asustaron por la pequeña, pero la chica supo calmarlos diciendo que estaba fuera de peligro y que esa misma tarde ya podría recibir visitas. Y Finn… bueno, Finn estaba en el auditorio, pero muy lejos de los chicos, en la última fila, con la nariz vendada. Puck le había roto el tabique nasal con uno de sus golpes más certeros y ahora, el gran chico no podía participar en ningún tipo de actividad que requiriese esfuerzo físico de cualquier clase, no durante al menos tres semanas, lo cual sería horrible para su entrenamiento de fútbol y, ¿por qué negarlo?, para su imagen de "tipo duro" (esa que solo él era capaz de ver).

Detrás de la cortina del escenario las chicas terminaban de ultimar el atrezo para su actuación. Iban bastante incómodas con el vestuario, pero pretendían hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la escena original de "Chicago". Cuando se colocaron en sus posiciones se miraron entre sí para comprobar que todo estaba listo. Faltaba Lauren y parecía que solo había media Rachel en el mundo de los vivos (la otra mitad estaba aún durmiendo pues, si Will había conseguido conciliar dos o tres horas de sueño, la morena no había cerrado los ojos ni un segundo, demasiadas cosas tenía bullendo en su mente como para dejar que esta vagase plácidamente por ese bonito lugar llamado "inconsciencia").

- Muy bien, - Comenzó a decir Quinn, acostumbrada a dar discursos antes de cada competición de animadoras. – vamos a salir ahí y lo vamos a bordar, calentaremos el ambiente y los dejaremos con la boca abierta, ¿entendido?

Brittany y Santana afirmaron con la cabeza y se reafirmaron en sus puestos mientras que el resto de chicas se observaban entre sí, ¿de qué iba aquello? ¿Quién se creía Quinn que era? ¿La jefa fundadora del Glee Club?

- Siempre y cuando, claro está, Berry sea capaz de controlar su nariz y siga los pasos… - La rubia se puso a gesticular con aires de superioridad. - Por si acaso, estad todas atentas a ella y sus "movimientos". A su torpeza hay que añadirle lo ridículo de su estatura… - Rachel frunció el ceño y no apartó la mirada cuando Quinn la observó de refilón con la mandíbula en alto y las manos en la cintura. - Deberías colocarte un banderín rojo en eso que tienes en mitad de la cara, tal vez así sabríamos donde estás y podríamos evitarte antes de que te nos tires encima y consigas arruinarlo todo. – Dejó que su sonrisa se curvase con malicia y escuchó las risas semi-contenidas de Santana y Brittany.

No podía ser, pasaba de nuevo, Quinn Fabrey volvía a ponerla en evidencia, a insultarla, a reírse de ella en su cara… la estaba provocando y, la Rachel habitual se habría callado la boca, habría agachado la cabeza y habría contenido las lágrimas ante semejantes ofensas pero… la Rachel habitual ya no estaba presente, había una nueva Rachel Berry en la ciudad con una nueva "voz de la conciencia", un Pepito Grillo un tanto macarra y con mohawk que le susurró en su mente: "Maldita sea Berry, es ahora o nunca, plántale cara a esa hija de puta y húndela en la miseria"… "menudo vocabulario", pensó Rachel sabiendo que cierto chico judío le estaba maleducando los pensamientos. No obstante, decidió escucharlo y presentarle al resto del mundo a la mejorada, malhumorada y _Puckermizada_ Rachel Barbra Berry.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruja, Quinn? – Preguntó la pequeña morena, dejándolas a todas estupefactas. – En serio, ¿qué ganas metiéndote de esa manera con la gente? – Quinn la escuchaba con una ceja alzada y cara de incredulidad, ¿le estaba hablando? ¿"eso"? ¿a ella? – Tienes que estar muy amargada contigo misma como para comportarte así. Todos esos insultos, las malas caras, esa horrible tendencia tuya a reírte de las personas y sus defectos… no es más que tu maldita incapacidad para mirarte a ti misma, ver que no todo es perfección y asumirlo. – Rachel estaba soltando lo que siempre había pensado de esa desgraciada, porque era eso, una desgraciada, la maldad no viene sola, siempre hay algo detrás. - ¿De verdad tienes que estar todo el día atacando a la gente que te rodea? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que consigues con eso? Dices que nadie puede quererme porque soy horrible, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo te ve a ti la gente? Solo son capaces de odiarte, Quinn… Dios… intenta imaginarlo por un segundo. Una persona que desprecia a quienes le rodean, que solo mira por sí misma, que jamás piensa en el resto… ¿quién puede querer a alguien así? Recibes lo mismo que das… nadie está contigo realmente, fingen que te soportan, que te "adoran", pero… en realidad… no tienes nada, no tienes a nadie… no eres nadie, Quinn. – La rubia sentía como algo le chisporroteaba en los ojos, le brillaban, humedecidos por las palabras de Rachel… aquello la estaba hiriendo… más de una vez había pensado que la gente que estaba con ella lo hacía solo porque era la chica popular que todo el mundo debía querer, aunque fuese la persona más horrible del mundo. – No eres feliz… no puedes serlo… si lo fueses no harías nada de lo que haces… piénsalo y… cambia un poco, inténtalo porque… a la larga, todo ese veneno que contienes solo puede dar una cosa: arrugas, MUCHAS arrugas… - Santana se tapó la boca con una mano y Brittany abrió la boca… ¡_eso_ sí que sería una tortura! - y una vejez solitaria y triste… ¿Sabes qué, Quinn Fabrey? Me das pena y, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, yo no te odio, ni te voy a odiar, solo me das lástima… mucha lástima. Estás sola, más sola que yo y todos los "marginados" del Glee Club… tú te lo has buscado, si quieres ignorarlo, ¡adelante! Pero algún día te despertarás, mirarás a tu alrededor y no encontrarás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

Tina y Mercedes habían escuchado el monólogo de Rachel a la vez que observaban la descomposición de Quinn… las dos chicas habían encontrado un nuevo ídolo al que adorar, ¿su nombre?: Rachel Barbra Berry.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Esto va a empezar en algún momento? – La voz de Kurt se hizo audible tras las cortinas. – Sr. Schue, se lo dije, nosotros debíamos actuar primero… ahora tendrá que esperar hasta que esas féminas caprichosas decidan "honrarnos" con su actuación, - Will suspiró con hastío y se sirvió otra taza de café… desgraciadamente, aquella hora iba a ser MUY larga. - y que sepa que esto solo es perjudicial para usted y su salud, ¿sabe que el café en cantidades industriales puede provocar úlceras de estómago?

- ¡Kurt! – Le reprendió el profesor, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano. - ¡Chicas, haced el favor de salir ya!

Las chicas seguían en silencio, sin saber que hacer… Rachel Berry le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes a Quinn Fabrey… Rachel Berry… ¿en serio?

- ¿Estamos… estamos listas? – Preguntó Mercedes en un susurro y todas se colocaron en sus puestos, incluida una muy shockeada rubia ex-animadora que acababa de recibir un bofetón sin que ni siquiera la tocasen. – Pues… sube el telón. – Le indicó a uno de los tramoyistas, que elevó un dedo pulgar e hizo que el telón se moviese.

Las luces abandonaron el auditorio y comenzaron los ritmos introductorios del "Cell block tango". Focos azules iluminaron a las chicas tras unas rejas y el show se inició por completo. Tina fue la primera en salir a escena y contar como había matado a su marido pues, en eso consistía la actuación, mediante un tango, las presidiarias explicaban cómo y por qué habían asesinado a sus cónyuges. Junto a la chica asiática había salido un muy buen formado hombre que complementó su actuación. Después de ella apareció Santana, luego Mercedes, más tarde Brittany, le siguió Rachel y fue Quinn quien terminó el grupo. Todas con sus respectivas parejas de baile salidas de Dios sabe dónde. Hicieron una presentación soberbia, con pasos precisos y un nivel interpretativo bastante alto. Cuando la música se desvaneció tras el último choque de platillos, las luces se restablecieron y las chicas comprobaron el efecto causado. Kurt mantenía una cara de poker nada reveladora mientras que Mike, Sam y Artie estaban con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. Por su parte, Will bostezaba sonoramente (lo cual no sentó bien a ninguna de las chicas) y Finn había abandonado la sala.

- Bueno… lo habéis hecho muy bien. – Dijo Mr. Schue, ganándose miradas recriminatorias, ¿Cómo que muy bien? Había sido apoteósico, espectacular, impresionante, nada de muy bien, ¿Qué clase de valoración era esa? "como no les digas algo más bonito te van a matar, son muchas y sabes cómo se ponen cuando se les toca la fibra sensible, diles algo mejor, venga, lo que sea", le contó una voz interior y se irguió en su asiento, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos un par de segundos más. – Ha sido increíble chicas, un número de matrícula de honor, felicidades.

Ellas se observaron satisfechas y se giraron para agradecer sus esfuerzos al cuerpo de baile. Aquellos chicos musculosos y claramente mayores que ellas las abrazaron y alabaron, haciendo que se mostrasen coquetas y se permitiesen flirtear un poco (a excepción de cierta rubia que, tras finalizar el número, había desaparecido tras el escenario, saliendo del lugar y llevándose consigo a un Quarterback muy despistado).

- ¡EH! – Gritó Mike, al ver como su novia inspeccionaba los bíceps de uno de esos bailarines. - ¿Y eso?

- Son amigos de Brittany. – Aclaró Mercedes, muy sonriente junto a su cubano bien estructurado.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Artie con una cara nada agradable.

- Sí, están en mi academia de danza. Cuando San me enseñó la película vi a todos esos bailarines y pensé en ellos. – Los chicos de Glee la miraron impresionados, ¿Brittany estaba en una academia de danza? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué nadie sabía nada?

- ¡TRAICIÓN! – Gritó Kurt dramáticamente, haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. - ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! ¡SR. SCHUE! ¡No puede permitir semejante desfachatez! ¡HAN ACTUADO CON BAILARINES PROFESIONALES! ¡DESCALIFÍQUELAS AHORA MISMO!

- ¿Cómo que nos descalifique? – Se quejó Santana, dando un paso al frente. – Si no eres capaz de afrontar una derrota entonces no te presentes a este tipo de competiciones, pequeña locuela.

- ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO PEDAZO DE ARPÍA? – Le respondió Kurt elevando el tono y acercándose a la latina, que puso sus ojos en modo _"Lucifer"_ y se preparó para la lucha.

- ¿ARPÍA? JÁ, ¡vas a ver lo que es una arpía, Hummel!

Y el conflicto comenzó. Will se desentendió del asunto y enterró la cara entre sus manos mientras los chicos intentaban retener a Kurt y las chicas a Santana, que exhibía su manicura francesa como un arma mortal que rasgaba el aire en busca de la fina cara del chico. Durante todo el forcejeo Rachel notó como se le rasgaba la media a la altura del muslo derecho, mal lugar. La pequeña chica se alejó del jaleo y aprovechó que nadie la veía para coger ropa normal de su taquilla y meterse en el cuarto de baño más cercano…

- ¡HOMBRE! ¡UN HOMBRE! ¡HAY UN HOMBRE EN EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS! – Gritó una voz con histerismo tras la puerta frente a la que Rachel se encontraba.

- ¡No! No grites… esto… esto no es lo que parece… - Intentó explicarse una voz masculina un tanto tomada.

- ¿¡Cómo que no! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Estás en un baño de chicas! ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PARECE.

- ¿Quieres no gritar?

- ¡AHHHHH! ABUSAN DE MÍ, ABUSAN DE MÍ.

Ante ese último grito, Rachel se preocupó y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a Finn con las manos puestas sobre los hombros de una chica morena, intentando acallarla. La muchacha tenía la cara muy roja y mantenía los brazos fuertemente aferrados sobre su propio cuerpo, en un abrazo protector. Cuando la chica vio la puerta abierta y a Rachel allí parada, aprovechó para salir corriendo, gritando que su tío trabajaba de recadero de la policía local e iba a meter entre rejas a ese depravado que había intentado pervertirla. El Quarterback salió tras ella con preocupación de que sus gritos fuesen escuchados por algún profesor y las cosas se terminasen de confundir, él solo había sido arrastrado allí por Quinn y se había encontrado con aquella cría del demonio que no hacía nada más que gritar y gritar, ¡maldita sea!, todo le estaba saliendo tan mal. Cuando llegó a la altura de Rachel se quedó parado mirándola de arriba abajo. Aquel traje o lo que fuese que llevaba puesto dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo y cuando su vista alcanzó la rotura de la media no la pudo apartar de allí.

- Ra… Rachel… - Tartamudeó tontamente. La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió el desgarro con la ropa que llevaba en sus manos, mirándolo con dureza e internándose en el aseo.

- Finn. – Dijo ella a modo de "saludo" y le cerró la puerta en las narices, asegurando el pestillo para que no se le ocurriese ni pensar en entrar de nuevo.

¡Habrase visto semejante animal! Mira que meterse en el servicio de las chicas… ojala aquella pequeña hablase con el director o algo, sería divertido ver a Hudson intentando explicarle al súperconservador de Figgins que hacía allí. Por cierto… ¿qué podía hacer allí? Tal vez el beso con Kurt le hubiese descubierto nuevos mundos. Rachel fue a reírse de sus locas conjeturas cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo. Todas las puertas de los retretes estaban abiertas de par en par… a excepción de la última, que estaba entornada y mal acoplada al marco de madera… conocía aquella puerta, Puckerman la había destrozado aquel día que ella entró en crisis.

Se acercó lentamente y empujó un poco para que la puerta terminase de abrirse… se encontró con una rubia encogida en el suelo, temblando, con el rostro oculto… más pequeña de lo habitual…

- ¿Quinn? – Preguntó Rachel en un susurro agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

- ¡Lárgate! – Le gritó con la voz rota.

Rachel quiso que la tierra se la tragase para siempre. Había hecho llorar a una persona, la había humillado y puesto en evidencia… había quebrado a Quinn Fabrey y… se sentía lo más miserable de este mundo.

- Yo… Quinn… oye, no… no era mi intención… - Intentó explicarse, pero sabía que, con suerte, solo conseguiría mentir, porque no había nada que explicar. Le dijo todo aquello con intención de ofenderla, de dañarla, de hacerle probar un poco de su mortal medicina y… sí, había tenido efecto, y esa rubia se lo merecía. Cada una de sus palabras había sido cierta y era justo que Quinn las escuchase y se sintiese de aquella manera, entonces… ¿por qué la morena se sentía tan mal? "Porque tú no eres así, Rachel… ¿qué has hecho?", su voz interior tenía razón, por eso suspiró y dijo lo único que podía hacerla sentir un poco mejor, un poco más ella. – Lo siento.

Quinn alzó la cara y la miró, con expresión de extrañeza. Todo el maquillaje le surcaba el rostro, diluido en carriles negros que partían desde sus ojos y desembocaban a la altura de su barbilla. Su peinado se había deshecho y el cuerpo le daba pequeñas sacudidas.

- Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. – Repitió Rachel, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento"… "lo siento muchísimo"… "¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio, Berry?", se preguntó Quinn mentalmente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Le estaba pidiendo perdón cuando solo había dicho una verdad detrás de otra. Sí, le había sentado fatal y solo quería morirse porque, bueno, sospechar algo siempre es mejor que oírlo de una boca ajena, y más si esa boca es de la chica a la que llevaba boicoteando desde que la vio por primera vez, pero… no se había inventado nada, ni nombres crueles, ni comentarios sarcásticos… si lo pensaba, ni tan si quiera la había insultado (porque para ella eso de "bruja" no era un insulto de verdad), solo había dicho la cruda realidad.

- Quería hacerte daño con mis palabras y… eso no está bien… no debí hacerlo.

¿Cuántas veces la había dañado ella? ¿CUÁNTAS?

- No tenía ningún derecho a decirte todo eso y… humillarte.

La había criticado a diario, se había reído hasta de su forma de respirar, le había puesto la zancadilla una y otra vez, la había molestado, insultado, gritado, despreciado…

- Dios, me siento fatal…

Maldita sea, le había hecho la vida imposible y… para una vez, una puñetera vez que se le ocurría levantarle la voz, aquella estúpida enana se plantaba delante de ella y le pedía perdón… joder, ¡LE ESTABA PIDIENDO PERDÓN!

- Yo…

- ¡Basta! – Le gritó la rubia, incorporándose de golpe. - ¡Déjalo ya!

- Pero…

- ¡No! Maldita sea, ¡NO! – Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, frustrada… ¿por qué no la dejaba sufrir? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en no devolverle los golpes? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente buena? – Vete, Berry, aléjate de mí y…

- Quinn… no voy a dejarte así, esto es mi culpa y no voy a estar tranquila hasta que…

- ¡Te perdono! ¿Vale? Te perdono… no importa... – Hablaba a la desesperada, moviéndose arriba y abajo, intentando no mirar a la estupefacta morena que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ella solo quería que la perdonara. - ¿Por qué eres así, Berry? – Se apoyó en la pared y miró al suelo.

- ¿Así como? – Preguntó Rachel, sin obtener respuesta. - ¿Insufrible, entrometida, agobiante…?

- Buena. – Escupió la palabra como si le quemase en la boca. - ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

- Quinn te he puesto en evidencia, no soy buena, soy horrible…

- ¡No! Es decir… sí, me has ofendido pero… ahora… aquí… vienes y me pides perdón… ¿por qué?

- No me siento bien con lo que te he hecho.

- ¡Pero yo te lo he hecho a ti muchas veces! Deberías… deberías incluso haberme… no sé… pegado o algo pero… solo has dicho lo que todo el mundo piensa y nadie se atreve a decir y luego… luego me has pedido perdón y…

- No me gusta hacer daño. – Cuando Rachel confesó aquello Quinn bajó el rostro y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran en silencio… había destrozado a una buena persona que, sí, vale, podía llegar a ser desesperante pero… era completamente incapaz de dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella… Dios, era horrible. – Yo… no soy así…

- Pero yo sí… y siento que no puedo evitarlo y que…

- Quinn no te mortifiques, tú no eres tan…

- ¿Mala? Lo soy Berry. Soy muy, muy mala… me gusta atacar a los demás, hacer que se sientan inferiores, destruirlos… soy terrible… - La voz le falló y se tapó la boca con una mano para no emitir ningún tipo de gemido lastimero, bastante era que se había derrumbado ante Berry y estaba diciendo todo aquello. Ojalá no se le ocurriera contar nada de lo que estaba pasando porque si no… "¿Si no que, Quinn? ¿La _matarás_? Porque es lo único que te queda por hacerle", al decirle su voz interior eso, supo que no tenía remedio.

- No… no eres… bueno, sí que lo eres y… lo peor es que lo eres porque quieres… ¿Quinn que… qué te pasó para llegar a ser así? – Rachel quería entenderla, de verdad que quería, siempre se había preguntado porque la gente como Quinn actuaba de esa manera tan despectiva con el resto del mundo, porque se creían con poder suficiente como para menospreciar y machacar al prójimo.

- … - La rubia intentó reponerse para contestarle, nunca le habían preguntado eso, nadie se había preocupado por saber porque hacía las cosas que hacía y… de entre todas las personas que había a su alrededor… iba a contárselo a Berry… se arrepentiría de aquello… seguro. – Era como tú.

- ¿Qué?

- Era… exactamente como tú. – Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y Quinn decidió que si iba a contar eso lo contaría bien, así que la miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar. – Yo no siempre he sido popular… cuando era pequeña yo… bueno, no era gran cosa. La gente no me miraba, no de la manera en la que se mira a la gente normal porque… en realidad… no era normal. No siempre he tenido este aspecto, no siempre he sido tan… perfecta. Era una más del montón y no del montón común, y mucho menos del montón bueno… era de ese montón que el mundo entero evita porque le es indiferente, porque no significa nada… no era nadie. En el colegio no tenía amigos, por las tardes nunca salía a jugar con mis vecinos… acabé estudiando en casa, sola y deprimida. – Las imágenes acudían a su mente en tropel, una tras otra, tanto había pasado… - Eso último no es una forma de hablar, me tuve que medicar, tomar antidepresivos, ansiolíticos y toda esa porquería… me odiaba… no me gustaba mi cuerpo, ni mi personalidad… quería desaparecer, total, tampoco se hubiese notado el que no estuviese… - Hizo una pausa y tomó aire… aquello le estaba costando horrores. Rachel había adoptado una expresión neutral en su rostro, solo escuchaba, ya opinaría más tarde. - Un día, mi padre me dijo que nos mudábamos a Ohio, que le habían ascendido en el trabajo y que teníamos que empezar a buscar una nueva casa. Dentro de cuatro meses teníamos que estar en otro sitio, muy lejos de todo aquello… Al principio pasé… ¿qué podía cambiar? Pero… poco a poco… empecé a pensar que, tal vez, al ir a otra ciudad y dejar atrás todo, podía empezar de cero y que… si conseguía una buena imagen y una buena actitud, la gente me respetaría e incluso llegaría a quererme… Trabajé en eso durante el poco tiempo que tuve. Hice ejercicio físico a todas horas, leí mil libros de autoayuda y me creé una nueva personalidad. Sería ambiciosa, inteligente, guapa… perfecta. Todo el mundo me adoraría… El primer día de clase tuve miedo. Pensé que me volverían a mirar de esa manera, ¿sabes?, como si… como si no mereciese estar viva… Eso no pasó, la gente me miraba de arriba abajo y me sonreía, pasaba cada uno de los exámenes que me hacían, no había insultos, ni malas caras… solo querían estar conmigo. Cuando las pruebas de las animadoras empezaron me presenté y le gusté a la entrenadora, así que entré. Ese fue el punto clave de todo. Seguí ascendiendo en popularidad y empecé a permitirme mirar al resto por encima del hombro… tú no sabes lo que es eso pero… es… es como una droga, te crees que solo va a ser una persona, de esas a la que todos desprecian, por lo que es lógico que tú también la desprecies pero luego… hasta la gente normal te parece estúpida y te sientes por encima de todo y de todos… puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, la gente te adora, no importa a quien insultes o de quien te rías, ellos te quieren. Entonces te conviertes en un modelo a seguir, porque eres importante y te dices una y otra vez que no puedes seguir haciendo lo que haces, sabes que en el fondo está mal, que no deberían de admirarte por eso pero… el poder… ese poder que te da estar en la cima es tal que… asusta perderlo… si ahora la gente dejase de respetarme, de mirarme como me mira… de adorarme… no lo soportaría… por… por eso soy así… no puedo perder lo que tengo… no puedo… - Quinn se quedó en silencio, agotada y sin lágrimas. Rachel seguía con esa expresión indescifrable y la rubia sintió que debía continuar. – Tú… me sacas de quicio. Te insulto, te humillo, te molesto y… no haces nada, lo soportas todo y… sigues sonriendo… no… no lo entiendo. Cada día entras por la puerta del instituto con buena cara, temprano, vas a todas las clases, sacas notas increíbles y tienes una voz… pero…

- La gente suele odiarme. – Dijo la morena, sin mudar la expresión, tenía ante sí a la verdadera Quinn Fabrey, endurecida por las circunstancias pero débil, muy débil. Creía que ella también debía mostrarse tal y como era. – Has pasado por mucho y entiendo porque haces lo que haces… lo cual no quiere decir que sea justo ni que esté bien pero… lo entiendo. Yo nunca voy a cambiar Quinn, lo tengo muy claro, soy así, si no gusto pues… lo siento, no voy a ser diferente. A mí me gusta como soy y… aunque a veces me caigo y pienso que nada de lo que hago merece la pena, a los dos segundos me pongo en pie y sigo persiguiendo mi sueño, ese que está por encima de todo y de todos. Voy a triunfar, voy a ser alguien importante, no por mi físico o mi personalidad o ninguna de esas cosas tan superficiales, voy a ser alguien importante porque… puedo serlo, tengo talento y puedo serlo.

- Tienes suerte… - Susurró la rubia, ella no tenía ningún tipo de característica en especial, a parte de esa facilidad para hundir a los demás no contaba con nada más que la hiciese destacar.

- No… he trabajado mucho en ello. ¿Crees que los tonos altos salen solos? ¿O que la intensidad de mi voz siempre ha sido así? Siendo muy pequeña mis padres me enseñaron el mundo del espectáculo: baile, música, actuación… todo… es un mundo aparte, maravilloso, no hay nada igual a eso. Yo quiero formar parte de ese mundo, llegar a lo más alto y sentir que, sí, soy alguien en el mundo… si lo piensas, las dos queremos lo mismo, la diferencia está en cómo pretendemos conseguirlo. – Rachel había vuelto a ser ella, con un poquito más de madurez después de todos los golpes que le habían dado, pero volvía a ser ella.

- Pero tú tienes el talento… con eso se nace o no se nace… yo soy tan vulgar… y lo poco que tengo es todo… inventado. – Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia y Rachel casi se la limpia, pero tampoco había tanta confianza entre ellas.

- Vas a hacer que piense que me envidias, lo cual es… - Quinn la miró y la morena supo que había dado en el clavo, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Quinn Fabrey envidiándola a ella? Jamás, eso no era posible… ¿no? – Antes he dicho lo que he dicho para hacerte daño, pero la verdad es que la gente mataría por ser tu amiga y conocerte y…

- No, te equivocas, eso es lo que puede parecer pero… sé que no es así, tú lo has dicho antes muy bien, no me soportan, soy horrible…

- No. – La miró con determinación. – Quinn, no. Te lo he dicho para que te sintieras mal, ¿alguna vez Santana o Brittany te han mirado mal? ¿Han intentado alejarse de ti? ¿Te han insultado o algo parecido?

- No… pero ellas son… bueno ellas, ya sabes.

- Sí, ya sé. Tus amigas. Mira, habrá gente que no te soporte, gente que finja que te soporta y gente que te quiera de verdad. Le pasa a todo el mundo, es habitual… no tienes que caerle bien a todos.

- Pero…

- Es lo que quieres, lo sé, yo también lo quiero… es decir, ¿quién no lo querría? ¿Caerle bien a todos? Siempre se quiere eso pero… hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que esforzarse tanto solo consigue que nadie te soporte, porque te ven tan tensa, preocupada por hacerlo todo bien, que… asustas, les das miedo porque no eres tú misma, por eso… a no ser que seas alguien como tú, que está en lo más alto de la popularidad… fingir la perfección no lleva a ningún lado.

- Sabes que… en el mundo de la popularidad… todo es falso.

- Lo sé, no existe la perfección. Por experiencia sé que es agotador tratar de ser perfecta, más aun cuando no eres nadie pero… aun siendo popular…

- Cansa mucho. – La rubia dejó que se le escapase una pequeña risa que la morena acompañó. No eran tan diferentes la una de la otra.

- Entonces relájate, Quinn… limítate a ser así, como eres ahora… creo que nunca te había visto reír de verdad, es una pena que la gente se pierda esa sonrisa, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y si… y si no gusto?

- Gustarás, créeme, aunque sea a una sola persona y será tan verdadero que merecerá la pena, mucho más que todas esas amistades falsas que tienes solo por conveniencia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, calmadas, sin mirarse. Tal vez Rachel tuviese razón, tal vez debiese simplemente ser ella misma, relajarse y dejar que su verdadera personalidad hiciese acto de presencia. Llevaba mucho tiempo fingiendo, buscando la perfección y creyendo tenerla, creyendo estar bien. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba cansadísima, agotada de tanto esforzarse, como bien había dicho la morena. Realmente… ¿qué necesidad tenía de estar así? Vale, había conseguido mucho desde que había cambiado, desde que había empezado a ser así de "genial"… pero esa no era ella, no del todo. Y ahora, exteriormente se gustaba… ¿por qué tenía que odiarse interiormente? No, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía por qué ser así… no más.

Rachel la dejó cavilando y se cambió en el retrete más próximo. ¿Habría hecho bien al hablar así con Quinn? Siempre la había tratado mal y resultaba que era porque le tenía envidia por ser capaz de ser ella misma en todo momento, sin importar el qué dirán. Luchaba por su sueño y eso era lo único importante para ella. La mayoría de la gente no la soportaba pero, ¿y qué?, ella se quería así, eso era lo que debía de tener en cuenta, cambiar para los demás solo hubiese hecho que terminase por odiarse a sí misma, y eso nunca lo permitiría, pasase lo que pasase. Era cierto que las cosas eran diferentes en su vida, ya no era tan caprichosa y creída (bueno, intentaba no serlo), pero seguía siendo Rachel Barbra Berry, una diva en potencia, y sería así hasta el fin de sus días, lo tenía más que decidido.

Cuando la morena abrió la puerta vio que Quinn se había limpiado el maquillaje corrido y que estaba tranquila, más tranquila que nunca.

La rubia la miró a través del espejo, no se dijeron nada. Rachel avanzó hacia la puerta de salida y liberó el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

- Berry. – La llamó Quinn. – Gracias. – Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el agradecimiento, acababa de salvar al mundo del monstruo Fabrey.


	13. Viernes II

Habitación 512… 513… 514… 515. Rachel se paró ante la puerta cerrada donde estaba la hermana de Puck. Lo había llamado a la hora de comer para saber cuándo podría verla y como estaba llevando el asunto. Él le dijo que se preparase el cuerpo para lo que le esperaba pues, Allyson no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Debía ir a la habitación 515 a eso de las seis de la tarde, él estaría por allí, "seguramente nos veamos", le había dicho.

La morena tomó aire y abrió la puerta despacio. El interior del lugar estaba oscuro. Las persianas de las ventanas se encontraban prácticamente cerradas a cal y canto. Había una lamparita encendida sobre una mesita de noche, acompañada por una botella de agua y varios vasos, así como un jarrón lleno de flores de distintos colores, como a la pequeña le gustaban. No tenía una flor favorita, lo que le encantaba eran sus colores, no sus nombres ni sus olores, si no los distintos matices y tonalidades que respiraban en sus pétalos. Un aparato bastante complejo medía constantes vitales y un gotero dejaba escapar periódicamente una gota que descendía por un fino tubo hasta ir a parar directamente a una de las venas de Allyson.

Rachel se obligó a seguir avanzando con normalidad y su mejor cara, para que la niña no notase nada raro, el que los enfermos te vean palidecer cuando te encuentras con ellos por primera vez no les sienta nada bien.

Tenía la piel descolorida, el pelo negro, revuelto y apelmazado sobre la almohada, la nariz profanada por un par de tubos, los ojos manchados por el cansancio, entrecerrados. Le habían vestido el cuerpo con la típica bata azul de hospital y estaba tapada hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca almidonada. Los pulmones le trabajaban tranquilos y el corazón le palpitaba despacio y bajito, probando el remiendo de la arteria dañada.

La joven se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, a la derecha, cerca de la puerta, por si la situación se volvía demasiado dura para ella, poder escapar con rapidez. Allyson la siguió con la mirada en todo momento, feliz de verla allí.

- Así que saltándote las clases… muy mal, voy a empezar a pensar que te pareces a tu hermano. – Le dijo Rachel y vio como la pequeña le sonreía un poco, no mucho, la anestesia aun le tenía los músculos algo sedados. – Y yo teniendo que ir al colegio, con lo aburrido que es…

- ¿Qué… has… hecho…? – Le preguntó débilmente y la morena tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no derrumbarse… le costaba hasta hablar… pobre Allyson, tan pequeña y sufriendo de esa manera… le pareció terriblemente injusto.

- Nada importante… salvo buscarte un buen regalo. – Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y se posaron sobre la bolsa que Rachel le acercó. Movió sus manitas lentamente e intentó coger la bolsa, pero las terminaciones nerviosas le fallaron y la morena tuvo que ayudarle.

Al salir de su última clase (bueno, la que ella había considerado su última clase, porque aún le quedaba la hora de Educación Física, pero gracias a Dios y a la bondad de la entrenadora Beiste pudo escaparse antes de tiempo) fue a la juguetería más cercana a buscar algo para la pequeña. Había pasado por mil estanterías. Vio multitud de muñecas, videojuegos y demás juguetes, pero ella solo se detuvo en el último pasillo, ese donde había una mezcla insana de suaves peluches, y tras media hora de búsqueda encontró uno que le agradó. Si bien era pésima eligiendo ropa, con los regalos era una máquina. Supo que había acertado con el adorable gatito de pelaje negro y ojos azules cuando vio como Allyson se aferraba a él y lo acariciaba, como si estuviese vivo.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Rachel y la pequeña asintió. – Lo vi en la tienda, muy solo y pensé que estaría bien con una de mis mejores amigas.

- Gracias… - Parecía que con aquello la había animado, pues se removió en la cama y se enderezó todo cuanto pudo para poder verla mejor. - ¿Hoy… no… has… cantado…?

- Sí… claro que he cantado.

- Que… suerte. A… mi… no… me… dejan…

- ¿No? ¿Nunca? – Vio como negó levemente con su cabecita y no pudo contenerse y acariciarle la mejilla, estaba helada. – Tendría que haber venido aquí esta mañana. – Sabía que no tenía motivos pero, de alguna manera, se sentía culpable.

- No… pasa… nada… mi… mamá… y… Noah… han… estado… conmigo… todo… el… día. – Y eso mientras ella asistía a clases insustanciales y se peleaba con Quinn… le hubiese gustado tanto verla despertar y coger la mano de Puck cuando se la hubiese encontrado de esa manera, seguro que había sido muy difícil para él. - ¿Qué… has… cantado…?

- Una canción grupal, un tango, de una película que tú todavía no puedes ver pero que me aseguraré de que veas, junto con todos los demás musicales que existan. – No iba a dejar que Allyson fuese una inculta musical, bastante ignorancia había ya en esa familia con Puckerman.

- Rachel… ¿me… puedes… cantar… algo…?

El corazón de la morena se saltó un latido al ver esos ojos oscuros suplicando. ¿Sería cierto lo que les había dicho el médico? ¿Volvería a estar bien algún día? Directamente no había hablado con Puck sobre el tema, la conversación del medio día fue muy escasa, algo forzada y con un Puckerman muy serio al otro lado de la línea. A Rachel no le había gustado eso, el chico del mohawk siempre bromeaba con ella, siempre conseguía sacarle los colores con alguno de sus comentarios subidos de tono. Pero aquella mañana… ni un "Berry" en tono sarcástico, ningún indicio de sus sonrisas de medio lado. Le había hablado con la voz rasposa y cansada, respondiéndole con monosílabos. Pasaba algo, algo realmente grave, y tenía miedo de pensar que podía ser.

* * *

><p>- Maldito cacharro de mierda. – Murmuró entre dientes mientras le daba un puñetazo a la máquina de bebidas y conseguía su <em>Red Bull<em>.

Abrió la lata de inmediato y se la bebió casi entera de un solo trago. Estaba muerto de cansancio, pero no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se encontraba con la imagen de Allyson tumbada en esa cama, llena de tubos e incapaz de despertar de la anestesia. Había sido una noche malísima. Cuando la pequeña salió de quirófano la metieron en observación y allí estuvo durante toda la noche, sin despertarse. Al principio no había ningún médico por los alrededores, pero poco a poco empezaron a llegar y a agruparse en torno a su hermana. Él se puso nervioso y a su madre le volvió a entrar la histeria. En aquellos momentos tan tensos, en los que no les decían nada y todo parecía a punto de derrumbarse, solo le vino una idea a la mente: la mano de Rachel sobre la suya… necesitaba a la morena.

Al pasar las horas críticas y ver a Allyson despertar y al personal del hospital relajarse, a él le dio el bajón y quiso echarse un rato a dormir, pero el miedo en los ojos de su madre no había desaparecido, así que decidió que hacía mucho más despierto que dormido y trató de distraerla preguntándole por la tía Sheyla. A la media hora, la señora Puckerman descansaba plácidamente en un sillón incomodísimo mientras que su hijo paseaba arriba y abajo, sin alejarse mucho de la puerta de la habitación donde habían metido a su hermana, decían que observación estaba a rebosar, que necesitaban las camas, así que, tras una fuerte pelea (pues Allyson era tan importante como cualquiera de los otros enfermos) la pequeña acabo allí, con una enfermera apostada en la puerta como requisito indispensable por parte de Puck y menos tubos en el cuerpo.

Suspiró con fuerza al tirar la lata vacía en una papelera y comenzó a subir los escalones que le llevarían a la quinta planta, moverse le mantenía entretenido y si conseguía centrarse en sus pasos la cabeza no le dolía tanto ni el cuerpo le parecía tan pesado.

_**The second star to the right**_

_**Shines in the night for you**_

Desde el inicio del pasillo escuchó una voz suave y dulce que reconoció al instante. El cansancio se atenuó un poco en sus músculos y apretó el paso hacia la mitad del corredor.

_**To tell you that the dreams you plan**_

_**Really can come true**_

El lugar estaba desierto (esa enfermerucha se las iba a ver con él por abandonar su puesto) y la melodía resonaba con cuidado, chocando con las paredes sin hacerse daño. Se paró junto a la puerta entornada de la habitación 515 y aguzó el oído para terminar de cerciorarse de la identidad de la dueña de aquella voz, no quería que su mente, narcotizada por todo el ambiente enfermizo del hospital, le estuviese engañando y haciéndole imaginar cosas.

_**The second star to the right**_

_**Shines with a light that's rare**_

Era ella, era su voz. Empujó la puerta despacio y se atrevió a mirar dentro, sin permitirse poner un pie en la habitación.

_**And if it's Never Land you need**_

_**It's light will lead you there**_

Estaba sentada junto a la cama de su hermana. Llevaba unos botines negros, cuya parte superior aparecía cubierta por unos pantalones blancos. Había cambiado sus jerséis de animales por una camiseta de cortes originales, discreta y de color gris, algo así como plateado. Sobre el respaldo de la silla había una chaqueta negra. Apenas se había maquillado. El pelo le caía suelto sobre los hombros, sus manos envolvían una de las manitas de Allyson y sus ojos brillaban, centrados en la cara de sueño de la pequeña, que empezaba a cabecear con forme la melodía avanzaba.

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star**_

_**So I'll know where you are**_

_**Gleaming in the skies above**_

_**Lead me to the one who loves me**_

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin poder dejar de mirarla. Estaba allí, había ido, tal y como le había dicho. No es que no esperase que viniera… bueno, tal vez lo dudase. Allyson y ella se llevaban bien, pero la morena tenía muchas cosas que hacer, musicales que memorizar y exámenes que estudiar, ¿cómo iba a ser su hermana su prioridad?... ¿_o él_?

_**And when you bring him my way**_

_**Each time we say "Goodnight"**_

_**We'll thank the little star that shines**_

_**The second from the right**_

- ¿Por… qué… la… miras… así? – Consiguió preguntar la pequeña cuando la última nota se evaporó en la sala. Rachel se volvió y se encontró con Puck, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Así como? – Quiso saber el chico del mohawk.

- Como… si… fuera… lo… más… bonito… del… mundo.

A Puckerman se le sonrojó la cara y la expresión se le tensó. Rachel apartó la mirada y ocultó una sonrisa.

- Eso… es imposible… - Comenzó a decir… joder con su hermanita, hasta enferma era capaz de ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas. – porque tú eres lo más bonito del mundo.

Con pasos torpes se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, besándole la frente y acariciándole la cara… maldición… estaba helada. La arropó con esa sábana acartonada y vio como apretaba contra su cuerpecito un gato de peluche. Se le elevó la comisura izquierda de los labios… sí que Rachel se preocupaba por ella.

- Tienes que descansar antes de que venga el médico, no quiero que piense que soy un mal tío que no deja dormir a su hermana. – Le dijo, y ella cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo… debería irme. – Rachel no quería molestar y sabía que la niña necesitaba reposo, así que se puso en pie dispuesta a salir y dejar que los dos hermanos compartiesen su momento con intimidad, como tenía que ser, pero una pequeña mano se aferró a su muñeca derecha.

- Rachel… no… te… vayas… cántame… un… poco… más… - Le pidió y la morena buscó la aprobación de su hermano. – por… favor… solo… hasta… que… me… duerma…

- Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible. – Dijo una voz desde la puerta. – Son las 19:00, hora de tu revisión. – Era el doctor que había hablado con ellos después de la operación. Llegó hasta los pies de la cama y, mientras leía el informe, continuó hablando. – Debéis iros los dos, esta jovencita y yo tenemos que ver cómo están las cosas.

- Espero que la trate bien. – Dijo Puck con los ojos entrecerrados. El médico lo miró y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, es demasiado especial como para no cuidarla. – Le contestó y el chico judío se levantó de la cama.

- Estaré aquí dentro de nada. – Le aseguró.

- ¿Y… Rachel? – Preguntó la pequeña esperanzada.

- Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras. – Le dijo la morena, recogiendo su chaqueta y preparándose para salir.

- Vuelvan dentro de… unos 45 minutos. – Dijo el doctor, revisando el gotero.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Puckerman.

- Sí… las pruebas que le hagamos las 72 horas después de la operación deben de ser completas, no queremos que haya ningún problema.

Puck gruñó algo, no muy de acuerdo, y salió de la habitación, seguido por Rachel, que se despidió de la pequeña con un gesto de la mano. Al salir, cerraron la puerta y se quedaron parados en el pasillo, sin mirarse. Puckerman se tocó el mohawk y decidió comenzar la conversación.

- Peter Pan, ¿eh? – Le dijo, refiriéndose a la canción. Se sabía toda la banda sonora de la película, Allyson parecía haberse viciado a Nunca Jamás y le hacía ver la película una y otra vez.

- Es su película preferida…

- Sí… gracias por venir… eres… eres muy importante para ella… - Se aclaró la garganta a mitad de frase, ¿ahora le costaba hablarle? Uf… no, seguramente sería el cansancio… "si… ya… el cansancio", le reprendió sarcásticamente su voz interior.

- Y ella es muy importante para mí. – Le respondió la pequeña chica y lo miró… estaba fatal.

Se había puesto unas deportivas y un pantalón vaquero, acompañado de una camiseta blanca, algo muy cómodo para poder soportar las interminables horas allí dentro. A pesar de mostrarse tenso y nervioso, tenía los ojos maquillados con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y el gesto abatido. "¿Qué será lo que no me ha contado?", se preguntó. Él la vio pensando y pensando y decidió que era mejor que saliesen al exterior mientras el médico estaba allí dentro… sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle como de mal estaban las cosas con Allyson y no le apetecía hacerlo en ese horrible pasillo, más que nada porque el aire estaba demasiado viciado y necesitaba oxígeno fresco para no sucumbir mientras admitía la gravedad de la situación.

- ¿Qué tal Glee? – Preguntó, mientras la guiaba hacia el ascensor.

- Bueno… ha habido de todo un poco.

- ¿No os ha salido bien el tango? – Inquirió… ¿esperanzado?

- Eh… sí… sí que nos ha salido bien… ¿por qué?

- Porque si os hubiese salido mal tú habrías hecho lo imposible por repetirlo hasta que saliese perfecto y yo lo podría haber visto.

- Estás… obsesionado con eso. – Le dijo, pulsando el botón de la planta baja… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerle ver "Moulin Rouge"?

- Es sexy. – Se explicó escuetamente.

El diálogo se estancó incómodamente mientras el ascensor bajaba. Cuando consiguieron salir del hospital, Puck llevó sus pasos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, donde había una especie de "jardín" (era una explanada gigante muy bien cuidada, con plantas de distintos tipos, bancos de mármol y un par de fuentes. La extensión estaba limitada de tal manera que hacía las veces de mirador).

- ¿Entonces… que es lo que ha pasado? – Volvió a iniciar la conversación, él no era muy hablador pero prefería forzar el tema y centrarse en Glee antes de que ella empezase a preguntar por Allyson.

- Pues hemos actuado nosotras primero, luego Kurt y Santana se han puesto a gritarse, el Sr. Schue se ha dormido y… yo me he peleado con Quinn. – Intentó que lo último no se escuchase mucho… sin éxito.

- ¿Esa maldita zorra ha vuelto a decirte algo? – La paró en seco, cogiéndola de un brazo y obligándola a mirarle… como la desgraciada de Fabrey la hubiese vuelto a insultar la mataría, y esta vez no fallaría… ya era suficiente.

- Sí… - Fue a interrumpirla pero ella se adelantó. – y yo le contesté. – La miró con el ceño fruncido y la soltó… pero si ella no le contestaba a nadie, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiese contestado a Fabrey? – Me insultó y… recordé lo que me dijiste, eso de que ya no era yo misma, porque si fuese yo misma me defendería… eso fue lo que hice. Le contesté y… la dañé, me equivoqué.

- ¿Te equivocaste?

- Sí… Noah, ella… ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes?

- Se quedó preñada, fue su culpa, se lo buscó. – Rachel le alzó una ceja, ella no estaba hablando de ese momento y recordarlo no le agradaba nada… más bien le molestaba. – Vale, también fue culpa mía, pero ella podría haberme… parado, lo podría haber hecho y no lo hizo… así que… es su culpa… no puede quejarse… por eso… no… no puede. – Veía la expresión en la cara de la morena, "uh… mal asunto ponerse a hablar de cuando dejaste preñada a Fabrey", le aseguró una voz en su mente, y sabía que tenía razón. No es que fuese muy lógico, la verdad. Él no tenía nada con Rachel como para que esta se molestase al hablar de ese tema pero… sabía que la había cagado al mencionarlo.

- No hablo de eso. – Le dijo con dureza y siguió caminando sin poder mirarlo… hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ese "pequeño detalle" de la vida de Puck. – Ha pasado por otras cosas y yo no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla como la traté.

- Ella te ha tratado a ti como una mierda… es justo que hagas lo mismo.

- No para mí. – Habían llegado al final de la explanada, cercada por una valla negra que se les quedaba a la altura del estómago… bueno, a ella le llegaba por ahí, a Puckerman solo le llegaba por la cintura. – Trato de ser mejor persona y… hacer daño a otros no ayuda… Solo espero que ella esté bien… ahora que tiene otra vez a Finn… espero que se recupere.

¿De nuevo Finn? ¿En serio? No era posible que siguiese pensando en ese idiota, ¡pero si era medio lerdo! Puck resopló y, con las manos en los bolsillos se concentró en las piedrecitas del suelo.

- ¿Sigues con tu locura con Hudson? – Le preguntó, sin estar seguro de si quería conocer la respuesta. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de él de por vida? Entonces… ellos dos nunca…

- Lo he querido mucho… - Empezó a decir Rachel. Finn había sido su primer amor y tenía la sensación de que todos los demás que viniesen detrás de él solo le servirían para intentar olvidarlo… "hasta que encuentres el correcto"… quiso creer a su voz interior. – Aun me cuesta verlo por los pasillos y no sentir nada… intento que no sea así, pero… se me sigue acelerando el corazón. – Puck giró la cara y apretó los dientes, jodido Hudson. – Sin embargo… - Rachel miraba la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies, pintada de naranja, el sol se estaba divirtiendo quemándola mientras se perdía en el horizonte. - ahora creo que tengo un problema más grave. – El chico la miró… aquello lo había cogido por sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú. – Lo había dicho sin pensar, sin considerar que debía dar esa respuesta, y mucho menos poniendo atención a sus repercusiones. Una vez le dijeron que, cuando tuviese que hacer un examen tipo test, respondiese lo primero que se le viniese a la mente, que no le diese muchas vueltas pues, el cerebro, con todas sus complejidades, es capaz de dar las respuestas más sinceras y acertadas por medio de la intuición, y eso solo necesita un segundo de trabajo mental. - Apenas hemos estado una semana juntos y… he perdido completamente la cabeza.

- ¿Por mí? – Le preguntó con tono de suficiencia. Ella agachó el rostro y suspiró, pues claro que había perdido la cabeza por él.

Puck sonrió levemente, le acababa de decir algo increíble. Le había dicho que le gustaba, que le importaba, que estaba interesada en él… bueno, vale, no había utilizado tantas palabras, pero era eso. Cogió una mano de Rachel para colocarla sobre su pecho. La chica notó su corazón, latiendo fuertemente contra la palma de su mano derecha.

- Noah… ¿estás bien? Va… demasiado rápido. – Había tantísima intensidad en esos latidos… no era normal.

- Sí… y no quiero pararlo. – Él tampoco estaba pensando en lo que salía de su boca, solo sabía que su corazón se revolucionaba cada vez que la veía y que su cuerpo temblaba si la tocaba… y él no solía dejarse llevar por esas mariconadas (posiblemente porque nunca antes las había sentido), así que… si tantas cosas despertaba la morena en él, sería por algo, ¿no?

Conectaron sus miradas y sintieron eso que la gente describe tan bien en las novelas y que a los de las películas les encanta exagerar. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Las nubes dejaron de arrastrarse perezosamente por el cielo. El viento se quedó estático a medio soplido. Las hojas de los árboles pausaron su baile de choques. Los pájaros interrumpieron sus cantos alborotados y el batir de sus alas. Las sirenas de las ambulancias se apagaron y el trasiego del hospital y de la ciudad se tomó unos segundos de descanso. El mundo se detuvo para ellos, expectante, curioso ante sus movimientos.

Puckerman se acercó a ella y tomó la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda reposaba sobre la pequeña de la muchacha, encima de su inquieto corazón. Aproximó sus cuerpos un poco más… otro poco más… puso su cara a la altura de la de ella… y sus labios a la altura de los de ella…

Él ya la había besado por muchas razones (capricho, diversión, deseo, necesidad) y de muchas maneras (despacio, rápido, con lengua, sin lengua), pero aquel beso, en aquel instante, en aquel lugar, Rachel lo sintió como el primero. No ese que sirve para estrenar tus labios, torpe y muy por debajo de tus expectativas, si no su primer beso con él, con _Noah_. Fue un beso bonito, de los que aprovechan la magia del momento, esos que se limitan al roce, que no te dejan saborear, solo tocar, acariciar los labios ajenos, regalar la excitación de un cosquilleo que es capaz de maravillar los sentidos y hacerte desear más y más. La abrazó por la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Querían sentirse, saber que estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, que no actuaban, que no era un arrebato, que estaba pasando porque querían… porque _se_ querían… entonces Rachel rompió el beso e intentó alejarse de él, pero Puck no la soltó, ¿habría hecho algo mal?

- Noah… - Empezó a decir en un susurro tembloroso. – yo… no… no quiero esto.

Pareció que se volvía de piedra ante esas palabras. Terminó con el abrazo, miró hacia la derecha y endureció el gesto. Respiraba con fuerza, sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿A qué mierda estaba jugando Berry? ¿Y por qué cojones le dolía tanto el pecho? Maldita sea… y él pensando que ya la tenía, que quería estar con él… gilipollas, eso es lo que era, un auténtico gilipollas, por dejarse llevar y pensar que ella… que ella… putos sentimientos. "No quería eso"… ¿cómo que no quería eso? ¿_eso_? ¿Se refería a él? Lo iba a dejar solo, igual que el cabrón de su padre, iba a abandonarlo… otra vez… ¡Joder! Cada endemoniado momento que se le ocurría sentir algo por alguien esa persona acababa dejándolo tirado… ¿qué mierda le había hecho él a Dios para que lo tratase así? Y seguramente todo fuese por culpa del hijo de puta de Hudson… capullo…

- Jamás te va a querer… - Le dijo sin mirarla y ella no supo de que hablaba. – Nunca, y lo sabes. Sabes que solo está contigo cuando todas las demás fulanas le fallan… Sabes que te utiliza… ¡Joder! ¡LO SABES, BERRY! Y sigues detrás de ese cabrón que… ¡MIERDA! Y yo…

- ¿De… de qué hablas? – Rachel estaba muy perdida, ¿a quién estaba insultando de esa manera y… por qué?

- ¡De Finn, joder! Hablo del imbécil de Hudson, ese que te ha jodido tanto, del cabrón que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza, del hijo de puta que no te deja…

- ¡Noah! – Lo frenó, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta palabra malsonante junta. – No es por él.

Puck la miró, directamente y, joder, tenía que admitir que decía la verdad. Se le cayeron los hombros y los ojos le escocieron… pero no iba a llorar, él no era como la nenaza de Hummel, no… ni una lágrima… no por una mujer… ¿no por _Rachel_?

- Vete. – No quiso sonar dolido, no quiso que notase que aquello le importaba… mierda, ni siquiera quiso decirle que se marchara… pero lo hizo, y sonó terriblemente jodido.

- Noah… déjame explicarte…

- ¡No! No es necesario… solo vete y deja de fingir que todo esto te importa… mi hermana no se merece eso…

- ¡Pero es que me importa!

- Mierda, Berry… ¡no necesitas hacer esto! Estamos bien así… no es necesaria tu compasión ni… tus mentiras… ni… tus engaños… ¡JODER! ¿No decías que no querías hacer daño a la gente? ¿Qué no iba con tu puñetero carácter? – Explotó, no quería… pero explotó. - ¿Por qué me has hecho pensar que sentías algo por mí? ¿POR QUÉ? – La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y miró su rostro impactado, con furia… pero entendió que en todo aquello solo había un culpable… él. – Aunque no es tu jodido problema… soy un gilipollas… creía… yo creí… No es tu culpa… soy yo… lo sé… es imposible querer algo conmigo… está… está bien…

- ¿Qué? Noah no… no eres tú, soy yo. - ¿En serio había dicho esa frase tan manida?

- Mira Rachel… bah… da igual… vuelve a tu casa y…

- Es por Lauren. – Admitió la morena en voz baja, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que era por él?

- ¿Lauren? – El cerebro de Puck empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas para intentar entender aquello… ¿qué mierda pintaba Lauren allí en medio? ¿con Berry? Un momento… - Espera… tú y ella…

- ¿QUÉ? – Desorbitó los ojos ante semejante sugerencia… ¿cómo podía tener la mente tan sucia? ¡Por Dios! - ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¡No!

- Entonces… ¿Qué mierda intentas decirme? Porque me estoy poniendo nervioso, no hay manera de entenderte…

- Estás con ella, Noah… y yo… no quiero volver a ser _la otra_, con Finn tuve suficiente… no creo que pudiese soportarlo… no contigo. – Rachel suspiró y se apoyó sobre la valla, mirando hacia la ciudad, que empezaba a encender las farolas de sus calles. El tráfico se había intensificado, la gente regresaba a sus hogares tras un duro día de trabajo, felices de que fuese viernes y de que el fin de semana estuviese cerca… había sido una semana difícil. – No quiero entrometerme… se os ve muy bien y… ella no se lo merece… yo… yo no…

- He cortado con ella. – Le dijo, acercándosele. Así que era solo eso… gracias a Dios… menudo dramón que había montado en dos segundos… malditos impulsos.

- ¿Qué? – Rachel se volvió y se lo encontró a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo… ¿le estaría mintiendo? - ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?

- Anoche y… el por qué creo que es evidente. – Le acarició la mejilla y la abrazó, colocando su cabeza en su pecho… no iba a dejarla escapar.

- Pero… ¿cómo…? Noah, ¿qué pasó?

- Pues…

_**Flashback**_

_Había dejado a Berry en su casa y se sentía bastante pleno. Lo había acompañado en el que había sido su momento más difícil hasta la fecha y… eso significaba mucho para él. La chica había cambiado, tenía que reconocerlo, ya no era tan egoísta y parecía que hasta sentía algo por él. Con el cielo negro sobre la brillante carrocería de su coche a su mente le dio por pensar que, después de todo, no había sido una noche tan mala. Vale, su hermana había pasado por algo terrible y se consideraba un hombre miserable por no haber estado con ella en todo momento pero… maldita sea, aun sentía las suaves manos de Berry sobre las suyas y el calor del pequeño cuerpo de la morena se… un segundo, ¿era Lauren Zizes esa que estaba enfrente de su casa?_

_Dejó el coche frente a la cochera y salió al exterior. Sí, bajo la farola de la entrada de su casa estaba Lauren Zizes, en persona, ya sin ese traje tan estrafalario que se había puesto, y con su habitual cara de mala leche… definitivamente ya no se sentía igual con ella._

_- Lauren… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó aproximándose a la chica._

_- Tenemos que hablar, Puckerman. – Lauren se cruzó de brazos frente a él y entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo y con Berry?_

_- Oye… solo ha sido un beso, ni siquiera le he metido la lengua… era parte de la actuación y…_

_- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a como la mirabas y por qué le has roto la cara al subnormal de Hudson cuando ha hablado de ella… por cierto, también me he enterado de lo que le hiciste a Fabrey… Evans te plantó cara y no te paraste… ¿qué está pasando?_

_- Yo… ¿sabes que los dos somos judíos, no? Pues… los judíos… nos protegemos los unos a los otros y…_

_- Ve con esa mierda a otra porque yo no me la trago. ¿Me estás engañando? – Dio un paso hacia él y tensó sus puños._

_- No… - Técnicamente no la había engañado… todo había sido parte del espectáculo… a excepción de cuando arrinconó a Rachel contra la pared y casi la… "¡No! Puckerman, céntrate en la mujer que tienes delante, sí, esa que parece estar a punto de castrarte"._

_- Puckerman no me mientas._

_- ¡No te miento! No he hecho nada con Berry…_

_- Pero quieres._

_- Es una judía muy sexy… eso no lo puede negar nadie y yo… nena, soy un hombre… tengo mis necesidades y…_

_- ¿ACASO NO CUBRO YO CORRECTAMENTE _ESAS _NECESIDADES? – Le gritó, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta y dejando su cara a dos escasos centímetros de la de él. Sintió la respiración enfurecida de la chica sobre su rostro._

_- Claro que sí, pero…_

_- Puckerman… piensa muy bien en lo que vas a decir porque te aseguro que no vas a encontrar a una mujer como yo en años y a ESTA MUJER no le gustan los juegos. No soy como las otras zorras con las que has estado, no voy a permitir que estés con alguna cualquiera mientras se supone que estás conmigo… la gente no se ríe de mí, Puckerman, todos lloran cuando me ven porque hago que defequen en sus pantalones con mi sola presencia. – Se estaba poniendo agresiva, MUY agresiva… y estaba seguro de que lo tiraría al suelo de un momento a otro y empezaría a pegarle hasta que lo hubiese reducido a abono para el jardín de su madre._

_- Yo no te he engañado Lauren, pero… las cosas están… cambiando… - Ay Dios, estaba poniendo su vida en un grave peligro._

_- ¿Qué cosas y por qué cambian?_

_- Yo… joder… - Se tocó el mohawk y suspiró con fuerza. – creo que… nosotros… no terminamos de encajar y…_

_- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir? – Sujetó con más fuerza la camiseta del chico y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos… sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, si era sincera consigo misma, no quería que pasase. Si existía algún tipo que pudiese con ella (que aguantase sus arranques de ira y sus golpes e, incluso, que disfrutase de todo eso) era Puckerman, no quería perderlo, no por una mindundi como Berry._

_- Pienso que… tendríamos que… ¿tomarnos un tiempo? – No solía cortar con nadie porque no solía tener relaciones de verdad con nadie. Con Lauren llevaba unos meses, y todo había sido pasión, violencia y desenfreno… al principio le había gustado, maldita sea, ¡se había vuelto loco por ella! Pero… con Rachel tan cerca… tan distinta… todo se había puesto patas arriba dentro de él._

_- ¿En serio es eso lo que piensas? – Hizo que sus caras se tocasen, no de modo romántico y mucho menos de modo pasional… más bien fue de modo intimidatorio. Sí, Puckerman la iba a dejar, y por la canija insufrible con nariz descomunal de Berry… jodida criaja del demonio… sería un bonito adorno para su jardín, como gnoma quedaría de muerte…_

_- Sí. – No vaciló al decirlo, si quería pegarle que lo hiciese, realmente se lo merecía, pero no iba a volver a aguantar sus abusos, ni sus gritos, ni sus horribles peticiones… joder, lo había convertido en su esclavo personal, ¿no se suponía que en las parejas los dos se cuidaban y todo era de color de rosa?_

_Lauren lo miró con intensidad, preparó sus puños para darle la paliza de su vida. Lo empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo. Lo miró con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y… se giró y se marchó._

_Puck no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, porque no era normal. Hasta cuando estaba contenta, Lauren expresaba sus emociones a través de los golpes. Pero el que se hubiese ido así solo quería decir una cosa… él le importaba y aquello le había dolido. Después de perderla de vista se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de su casa, la abrió y entró dentro, de camino a la ducha. Estaba libre, totalmente libre… pero no se sentía del todo bien… tal vez al día siguiente, cuando viese a Berry y sintiese eso que llevaba sintiendo toda la semana cada vez que se topaba con ella pudiera decirse a sí mismo que lo que acababa de hacer había merecido la pena porque… en ese momento… no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

- Entonces fue por mi culpa. – Dijo Rachel, separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. – Lo… lo siento…

- Deja de disculparte. No fue culpa tuya. – Le aseguró Puck, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. – No del todo… Lauren es mucha mujer y hay que saber cómo tratarla. Es muy parecida a mí, por eso la medio entendía, pero… al parecerse tanto a mí, pues… puede llegar a ser tan violenta como yo, e incluso más. Ya no me excitaban sus golpes y me estaba quedando pelado de dinero con sus puñeteros caprichos… además… - La miró a los ojos. – ahora quiero estar contigo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea pasar todos los malditos segundos del día contigo entre mis brazos. – La atrajo un poco más hacia sí y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La morena se quedó mirándolo, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de mentira, de juego, de… "algo". La habían estado engañando durante demasiado tiempo, no sabía si su corazón aguantaría más golpes y… Puckerman siempre iba a ser Puckerman… tenía miedo de convertirse en otra de sus chicas recurrentes, como Santana… que horror.

- Creo que… necesito un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida… no tantos gritos ni peleas… necesito a alguien que… no sé… - Eso de expresar los sentimientos con palabras no era lo suyo, pero conociéndose como se conocía a sí mismo, Puck casi se da una palmadita en la espalda, no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal… así que… ¿por qué narices Berry no decía nada y solo lo miraba con desconfianza? – Rachel… te necesito.

- Noah, yo… - Aquellas palabras eran grandísimas. Ella le daba mucha importancia a las palabras, siempre se la había dado, y escucharlo decir que la necesitaba, a _ella_, hizo que le temblasen las piernas. – Quiero estar contigo…

- ¿De… de verdad? – Al chico del mohawk se le iluminó la cara, ni ojeras, ni cansancio, ni nada, solo una sonrisa en mitad del rostro y unas ganas inmensas de besarla.

- Sí, pero… - Maldita sea, ¿cómo era posible que en cada puñetera frase que decía fuese capaz de poner uno de esos _peros_? – Si vamos a estar juntos, solo seremos tú y yo, ni Finn, ni Lauren, ni Quinn, ni Santana, ni ninguna otra chica que haya pasado por tu cama…

- ¿Solo tú y yo? – Le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo, sabía que a él, eso de la monogamia, como que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, no estaba dispuesta a sentirse utilizada otra vez. Le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja izquierda y dejó su mano en su mejilla, obligándola a levantar la cara para poder ver sus ojos, con un cariño infinito. – Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Y era verdad, solo quería a Rachel Barbra Berry, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, 12 meses al año, durante todos los largos años que le quedasen por vivir, en exclusividad para él, no necesitaba ninguna otra cosa. Una vez más la besó, con intensidad, saboreando su boca por completo (esa boca que _ya_ le pertenecía), estrechando su pequeño cuerpo contra su torso (ese cuerpo que _también_ le pertenecía), alzándola y haciéndola reír entre sus labios… deleitándose con esa risa que, _definitivamente_, le pertenecía. Cuando sus bocas se dieron un respiro, juntó su frente con la de ella, para tenerla lo más cerca posible.

- Llevo desde el martes queriendo hacerte esto en mitad del pasillo del colegio… ya no me voy a tener que aguantar más y cada vez que te vea… - Volvió a atrapar sus labios. – te voy a comer entera, Rachel Berry.

- Vale… - Le dijo con una sonrisa y dejó que la besase todo cuanto quisiese. Necesitaba una relación estable, alguien que se preocupase por ella, que la mimase y no le hiciese daño… quería que ese alguien fuese Noah, _su_ Noah. Aunque sabía que aquello no iba a sentarle bien a todo el mundo… incluso había una persona en especial que posiblemente sufriese. – Pero… - Consiguió decir, escuchando como él gruñía por haber cortado su juego de labios. – tal vez debamos esperar un poco para hacerlo público…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado decirte esto? No quiero que tengamos que ir escondiéndonos por ahí ni mierdas…

- Es por Lauren. – Él la miró extrañado, ¿otra vez Lauren?

- ¿Seguro que tú y ella no…?

- ¡Que no! Es que… sé lo que es terminar con alguien y verlo salir con otra al día siguiente… no es nada agradable. – Era una putada, eso tenía que admitirlo hasta él pero, agggg, iba a ser desesperante tenerla delante y no poder tocarla…

- Ella nunca ha hecho nada por ti, ¿por qué ibas a hacer algo tú por ella? – Vale que la actitud de Rachel ahora era mejor pero, joder, tampoco era cuestión de que se volviese una hermanita de la caridad.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Lo dejó callado con eso. – Para recibir hay que dar algo de vez en cuando.

- … - Suspiró con fuerza… tendría que esperar. – Una semana. – Vio como le sonreía mientras se mordía el labio.

- Dos. – Regateó Rachel.

- ¡Ah, no! Ni de coña, ¿dos semanas? ¿se te ha ido la olla? ¿Tú te crees que yo, YO, voy a aguantar dos semanas a pan y agua? ¡Me moriré!

- Tranquilo, está todo pensado. Tendremos el auditorio para nosotros solos, sabes que allí solo va el Glee Club una vez a la semana…

- Hay mucho polvo y no se ve una mierda, quiero besarte cuando me dé la gana… además, si la gente no ve que estamos juntos algún capullo puede intentar acercarse a ti y eso me obligaría a hacer cosas que harían que volviera a terminar en el reformatorio y…

- Mis padres van a estar de viaje… – Lo miró de forma traviesa, contenta de haber conseguido que alzase las cejas y olvidase sus quejas. – durante dos semanas completas… no habrá nadie en mi casa… estaré yo sola… todo el día…

- Interesante… - Murmuró tras unos segundos de reflexión, acercándose a sus labios juguetonamente. El tiempo que perdiese en el instituto fingiendo que no tenía nada con ella lo recuperaría con _intereses_ por las tardes… en una casa vacía… equipada con varias camas… ¿qué demonios? Equipada con cualquier miserable rincón en el que cupiesen dos cuerpos muy, muy juntos. - ¿Dos semanas? – Ella afirmó. – Puede que lo considere… - Ya lo tenía. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él dejó que su perfume se colase en su interior… esa mujer sabía cómo dominarlo, a la larga tal vez fuese un problema… o puede que no, puede que fuese justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de control, límites y, de vez en cuando, un sitio en condiciones donde retozar con _su _chica, además, eso de estar escondiéndose le iba a poner bastante, Berry podía llegar a tener muy buenas ideas…

- Sé que voy a arruinar el momento, pero tengo que preguntártelo. – Se separó de él, cogió aire y se preparó para volver a la realidad. - ¿Qué le pasa a Allyson? Dime la verdad, por favor… necesito saberlo.

- Uf… eso ha sido un golpe bajo… - Apartó sus manos de ella y metió una en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra la paseó por su mohawk, intentando encontrar una manera de decirle aquello. – Está… está muy grave, Rachel… - La morena sintió que el corazón se le terminaba de acelerar y puso una cara de preocupación que a Puck no le gustó para nada. – Verás… se suponía que no tenía que tardar mucho en despertar de la anestesia pero… estuvo toda la noche inconsciente y… cuando la examinaron dijeron que… bueno… que el corazón le iba muy lento… y eso… eso es bastante malo…

- ¿Cómo de lento? – Ya que se estaba enterando de la verdad, quería saberla con todo lujo de detalles, por muy dura que fuese.

- Dicen que le late a un 20%... es muy poco… demasiado poco…

- Dios mío… - Sí que era malo… un 20%... oh Dios, Allyson… - ¿Y no pueden hacerle nada?

- Esperar… y revisarla cada tres horas. Por cierto… - Miró su reloj y luego las puertas del hospital. – Creo que el médico ya habrá terminado.

- Vamos a verla.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, pensando en Allyson y… bueno, en ellos. Ya estaban juntos, no sabían cuánto durarían, ni si les iría bien o mal, solo sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y que no se iban a dejar escapar fácilmente. No podían decir que se querían… eso de quererse en el sentido de _amarse_ era algo demasiado inmenso como para saber de su existencia en tan poco tiempo, el amor no es un plato precocinado listo para calentar y servir… el amor se cocina a fuego lento, día a día, y después hay que servirlo con una buena presentación y degustarlo durante años. Si está bien hecho, sabrá como la más delicada de las ambrosías, si no… bueno, habrá que empezar de cero e intentar que salga mejor o… abandonar, tampoco es necesario forzar las cosas, cuando los ingredientes no combinan bien, son incomibles.

Al llegar a la puerta de Allyson la vieron cerrada, lo cual quería decir que el médico seguía dentro. Se apoyaron con resignación en la pared y miraron al techo. Unos segundos después el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y Puck se echó a temblar. Rachel lo miró, estaba asustado y tenso, y le cogió la mano, estaría con él, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Puckerman sintió la cálida mano de la chica entrelazándose con la suya y quiso creer lo que su corazón le decía latido a latido: que ya no iba a estar solo y que Rachel no iba a abandonarlo, nunca. Besó la mano de la muchacha y la apretó levemente mientras el doctor salía de la habitación. No sabía lo que ese hombre iba a decirle, ni si su hermana llegaría a recuperarse… ni siquiera sabía si él estaría vivo cuando el día siguiente amaneciese pero… lo que sí sabía, es que tenía a la morena, y ella lo tenía a él… y en ese momento, sintió que era todo lo que debía de saber.

Fin

¿?

**Una semana después.**

_- ¿Puedo besarte? – Le preguntó, ansioso por probar sus labios._

_- Tal vez no sepa hacerlo. – Le dijo ella algo preocupada, nunca había besado, ¿y si lo hacía mal? _

_- Eso es imposible. – Le aseguró, acercándose a ella muy despacio, sujetando su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha._

_Tocó sus labios, los acarició y el momento fue tremendamente _mágico. _No duró mucho, apenas un suspiro de ambos en la boca del otro, pero les hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo. Él se separó de ella y le cogió las manos, mientras la joven apartaba la vista, sonrojada y emocionada… pensó que no podía haber tenido un mejor primer beso._

_- Jamie… - Susurró intentando mantener la compostura. – Te quiero. – Le confesó, esperando una respuesta… que estaba tardando una eternidad en llegar… ella parecía a punto de llorar, ¿qué habría hecho mal? – Ahora… sería un buen momento para decir algo._

_- Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí. – Le reprendió con la voz débil y él, aun no entendiendo porque le había dicho aquello, volvió a besarla… y ella dejó que la besara._

Puck estrechó entre sus brazos a Rachel, que descansaba tumbada sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, con la cabeza encima de su pecho. En esa posición podía sentir toda la figura de la morena, la textura de su pelo y sus suaves respiraciones. Estaban en el sofá de la casa de los Berry, haciendo tiempo para ir a ver a Allyson al hospital. Con forme los días habían ido avanzando la pequeña había ido mejorando, y ya la tenían en otra planta, comiendo ella solita, sin necesidad de ningún líquido con contenido alimenticio. Las constantes vitales se las median los médicos dos veces al día, por lo que ya no estaba conectada a máquinas, y las horas de visita eran las estipuladas para todos los pacientes: de 12 a 13 por la mañana y de 19 a 20 por la tarde. Aun eran las 18 y Rachel y Puck veían una película con la que la morena estaba encaprichada: "Un paseo para recordar". Era un dramón, de esos que les encantan a las mujeres, por lo que, evidentemente, Puckerman no la había visto, así que estaba bastante pendiente de lo que sucedía en la pantalla. La chica, que prácticamente se conocía de memoria los diálogos del filme, disfrutaba de tener a _su novio_ para ella solita durante esas horas por la tarde, ahora le parecía una suerte no tener a sus padres por allí.

En el colegio las cosas les iban bastante bien, eso de verse a escondidas en el auditorio los tenía revolucionados, y se divertían de lo lindo coqueteando delante de los miembros de Glee, que observaban extrañados como Rachel movía las pestañas con ligereza ante el chico del mohawk, haciéndole tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire para no perder el control.

Lauren había vuelto a sus horarios habituales, de 12 a 14, con su régimen de intimidación estándar, recorriendo los pasillos del instituto como si fuese la reina del lugar.

Finn seguía sin poder hacer nada, con la nariz vendada y una Quinn muy protectora que se pasaba el día detrás de él. Antes se hubiese quejado de tanta atención pero, a pesar de no separarse de su lado casi ni un segundo, al gran chico no le molestaba la rubia, le gustaba que se preocupase por él y la veía… distinta, más relajada, e incluso… más feliz.

Sam se había centrado en sus estudios y en el deporte, estaba decidido a hacerse con un mejor puesto en el campo. No le faltaban pretendientas, todo había que decirlo, el muchacho estaba que se salía en el sector femenino, pero prefería enfocarse en sí mismo durante un tiempo, además… le había echado el ojo a cierta diva color chocolate…

El resto del Glee Club seguía igual, peleándose, preparando canciones, peleándose, buscando un buen repertorio para su siguiente competición, peleándose, ensayando nuevas coreografías, peleándose, sacando a Will de quicio, PELEÁNDOSE.

Hablando de Schuester… el profesor había quedado un par de veces con Karen y parecía que las cosas iban viento en popa, lo cual no le había hecho mucha gracia a Emma.

Pero, dejando todo eso a un lado, absortos en un tiempo para ellos solos, dos judíos muy sexys seguían viendo esa película tan trágica.

_- Estoy enferma. – Le confesó con un nudo en la garganta._

_- Entonces… te llevaré a casa y… - Comenzó él, entendiendo por qué había estado tan rara toda la noche._

_- No, no, no… - Le cortó ella. – Landon… estoy enferma… tengo leucemia. – Acabó por explicarle, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus pestañas, incapaces de permanecer en sus ojos._

_- No… - Dijo él con una pequeña carcajada, ¿leucemia? ¿Jamie?... tenía que ser una broma, una muy pesada broma de malísimo gusto. – Ti… tienes 18 años… estás perfecta…_

_- No, no, no… - Repitió, negando, con las mejillas empapadas. – me lo dijeron hace dos años, mi cuerpo ya no responde a los tratamientos. – Se encogió de hombros, inútil ante la expresión de él, una mezcla entre asombro, incomprensión, dolor y rabia._

_- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le exigió._

_- El médico dijo que llevara una vida normal, la mejor que pudiera y… yo no quería que nadie me… tratara de un modo diferente…_

_- ¿Incluido yo?_

_- ¡Especialmente tú!... Lo llevaba bien, incluso lo había aceptado y entonces apareciste tú… No necesito un motivo para estar furiosa con Dios…_

_Se fue corriendo, envuelta en lágrimas, lejos de él. No quería que la viera tan débil ni que la mirase como la enferma que era… no quería su compasión. Él se quedó allí parado, solo, intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir… se moría… cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos para ella… para el amor de su vida… Jamie… la iba a perder y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo._

Notó como su pecho temblaba y sus brazos la sujetaban con más fuerza, alzó la cabeza y vio las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, los ojos puestos en el televisor y la mandíbula apretada a más no poder, tratando de retener un sollozo. Rachel alzó las cejas impresionada, Puckerman volvía a emocionarse ante una escena dramática, por segunda vez, en su casa, delante de ella. Sonrió sabiendo que el chico, en el fondo, era un sentimental… y eso era adorable… le encantaba. Se incorporó un poco para poder limpiar su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha y morderse el labio mientras él la miraba a los ojos.

- Es… muy… muy triste. – Le dijo con la voz rasposa.

- Sí que lo es…

- Si… si a ti te pasase algo… si tú… me lo dirías… ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le sonrió y besó la mano que había sobre su piel.

- Siempre. – Él afirmó con la cabeza y trago saliva, aun consternado, no soportaría perderla.

- Porque… ahora… no te pasa nada… ¿no? – Quiso saber, temiendo inconscientemente la respuesta. Por Dios, claro que no le pasaba nada pero esa dichosa película le había puesto los pelos de punta.

- Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de ver dramas. – Dijo Rachel, riéndose levemente. Él la miraba, impaciente… con un suspiro la chica dijo adiós a las tardes de tragedias románticas. - Noah, estoy bien.

- ¿Solo bien? Igual tendrías que hacerte un chequeo o algo… por si acaso… yo no sé cómo van esas cosas pero… - Lo detuvo con sus labios, tenía que distraerlo antes de que la llevase a urgencias exigiendo un examen completo de su sistema inmunitario.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, podría estar mejor… ¿quieres que te diga cómo? – Le preguntó, y él esperó la respuesta. – Subiendo a mi habitación… contigo… ahora mismo. – Se lo dijo al oído, en susurros cortos, besándole el cuello.

Puckerman abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó que una sonrisa traviesa se instalase en sus labios. Se incorporó y la tomó en sus brazos, olvidando esa película tan triste que seguía reproduciéndose y llevándola escaleras arriba lo más deprisa posible, disfrutando de su risa… nunca se cansaría de esa risa. Estaba pervirtiendo a Berry, lo sabía y… estaba orgullosísimo de eso. Al llegar a la habitación de la joven cerró la puerta con el pie, muy consciente de que tenían que ir a ver a su hermana en menos de una hora pero que tenían el tiempo suficiente para devorarse el uno al otro, sin reservas y con toda la picardía del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡se acabó lo que se daba! xD Pido disculpas una vez más por la tardanza del capítulo, pero era el último y quería hacerlo en condiciones... espero que haya gustado ;)**

**Quiero daros las gracias por cada comentario, en serio, GRACIAS xD, animan una barbaridad y, siendo este mi primer Fanfic, no pensé que fuese a tener tantos :)**

**¿Qué más? Bueno, solo decir que mi mente trabaja en nuevas (y muy locas) ideas así que... puede que me leaís más adelante.**

**Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo y... ¡hasta la próxima! :)**

**PD: siento en el alma haber puesto a Lauren tan "salvaje" (u.u) pero es que no me gusta con Puck, el personaje es genial pero... con Puck... como que no.  
><strong>


End file.
